The Escort by TheWickedQuill & Wildsky
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: To keep up appearances, Max seeks assistance. Searching for a backdoor to feed his greed, Alec finds curious employment. Two people who want nothing to do with love find that when love wants something to do with them, they don't stand a chance.
1. Starting Over

**Title:** **The Escort**  
Authors: Shay & Sheri (jracklesfan77 & Wildsky)  
Show: DA  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
Pairing: M/A

**Summary:** To keep up appearances, Max seeks assistance. Searching for a backdoor to feed his greed, Alec finds curious employment. Two people who want nothing to do with love find that when love wants something to do with them, they don't stand a chance.

**A/N:** This is an AU fic. While the basic background exists, i.e. Max escaped back in '09 but moved to New York. Alec went AWOL after the Berrisford mission...and much more!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Starting Over

* * *

**

1 week earlier

_Her Manager, Frank, called her into his office. The company was downsizing and her department was being dissolved, effective that afternoon. Max took the news with calm, detached acceptance. She blindly made her way to her office, oblivious to everything around her, packed her things and prepared to leave when Aubrey, the boss' secretary, popped her head in the door._

_"Max! Mr. Sutherland wants to speak to you." Aubrey was buzzing with excitement and Max raised her resigned eyes to look at the girl._

_"What does he want?" she asked tiredly._

_Aubrey's voice lowered and she bent her head to whisper in confidence. "I think it's about that promotion..."_

* * *

And indeed it had been. Harvey Sutherland had not only promoted her to advertising director, he'd given her a raise. But it all came with a price, one that Max had been reluctant to pay. She would have to move to Seattle. There were reasons she didn't want to leave New York; mainly because it put a lot of distance between her and her past. But the opportunity was too good to pass up, so here she was, on a plane bound for Seattle, Washington. 

Max made her way down the aisle, eager to reach her seat. She fully intended to consume as many bottles of liquor as the stewardess would give her, slap on headphones and blare music in her ears. Anything that would take her mind off the flight and every minute that brought her closer to her new life.

_Okay, row 32, seat A. Just a bit further and then I can sit down._ Max was jolted from her musings when she collided with someone, the contents of her carry-on spilling onto the floor. Looking up, she saw a man who looked about her age, with long, brown hair that fell into his dark eyes. He was wearing an apologetic smile as he bent to collect her things.

"Whoa, sorry! My bad, I wasn't watching where I was going," he shrugged sheepishly as he handed her the bag. Max gratefully accepted it and smiled in return.

"No big. Now if you don't mind?" Max gestured to the side of the young man and he moved over to let her pass.

_Finally._ She slid over to the window and leaned back in her seat. Slipping off her boots, she stretched and wiggled her toes. She then rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. It felt good to unwind.

A low whistle reached her ears. "Well, well, well. Isn't it just my luck to be seated next to a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Max looked up and saw the young man from before. She groaned inwardly. _Great. A seat mate who wants to flirt._ She smiled tightly, nodded and turned back to the window.

The man seemed unaware of the not-so-subtle brush-off. "I'm Calvin Theodore, but my friends call me Sketchy," he offered his hand in greeting.

Reluctantly, she took his hand. "Max Guevara. Nice to meet you." _Now if you'll just leave me alone..._

"So, Max, you travelling for work or pleasure?" Sketchy eyed her with open curiosity, his eyes roving over her body appreciatively.

_All I wanna do is ignore you, idiot! Can't you get the hint?_ Hiding her annoyance, Max replied politely, "Business."

When no further information was offered, her companion seemed to catch on to her reluctance to continue the conversation. Sketchy leaned back in silence and pulled out a pad of paper and began to write.

As the plane climbed into the clouds, Max closed her eyes. She mentally relaxed herself, urging her limbs to go slack. She felt herself start to drift of when a clacking sound roused her. _Dammit! What now?_ She turned to see Sketchy tapping away at the keys of his laptop. She glanced at the screen and squinted to see what he was writing.

She tapped him on the arm. "You write for Esquire?" she enquired speculatively.

Sketchy quickly closed his laptop and placed it in the seat pocket in front of him. "Yeah, one of my more recent projects. I'm working on an advice column. You read Esquire?"

"I'm in advertising, so yeah, occasionally. Looking over finished campaigns and the like."

Sketchy laughed. "You sure it's not to ogle a bunch of hot guys? That's usually why women read it."

Max raised her eyebrows at that. "Trust me, no." Pausing a moment, she looked at him thoughtfully. "So, what advice do you have to offer the clueless men of the world?"

"How to deal with women," he replied with a wink.

Max shot him a look of incredulity. "Oh, this is rich. So, tell me oh-insightful-one, how _should_ a man deal with a woman?" she asked, smothering a giggle.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself," he suggested, reaching for his laptop again. Opening it, he placed it on her knees.

Max started to read.

* * *

**The Female: Revealed**

by Calvin Theodore

* * *

_This week we interviewed Logan. Logan is 32 years old, employed as a customer relations executive and in a serious relationship._

* * *

, 

**Q:** Why do women like shopping so much?  
**A:** Men are visual creatures and they respond to those who look the best. Women compete with each other for a man's attentions and that reinforces their need to look good...But between you and me? I think it's because they like to spend a guy's money.  
**Q:** Should a guy tell his girlfriend he cheated on her?  
**A:** Not if he wants to keep her! It's all about knowing how to cover your tracks.  
**Q:** What's important to look for in a woman?  
**A:** For a one-night stand or long term relationship?  
**Q:** How about both?  
**A:** For a one-night stand, I'd say she should be clean, not repulsive looking, between 18 and 50 years old and under 180 pounds. Long term, I'd say pretty, curvy, sexually appealing. Young, frisky and playful. We want a wildcat in bed and a lady in the street.

Personally speaking, I like my women sexy and confidant and totally into me. I love a woman who sees me as an addiction, completely obsessed.  
**  
Q:** Why do women play games? **  
A:** Women play games because they like the power. They like to see that cute confused look on men's faces as they are floundered. Of course, it's mostly play-acting on our part. **  
Q:** Well, looks like our time's up. Logan, thanks so much for talking to us today! **  
A:** It's always a pleasure to impart wisdom and experience to my brothers in arms.

* * *

Max looked at Sketchy, her face twisted in a mixture of disbelief and shock. "You've got to be kidding me! They print this shit!" 

Sketchy grinned. "Believe it or not, they do. The editors love it - they call it 'the voice of men around the world', yada yada."

Max eyed him sceptically. "It doesn't bother you to put your name on it? It's degrading!"

"Not really. I don't particularly care. It's a job and it pays well. Besides, it's more of a hobby; my real passion is interviewing celebrity personalities."

"Wow, so you travel a lot, I take it?"

They were interrupted by the stewardess passing out pretzels and drinks.

"I'll take as many of those," Max pointed to the booze on the cart, "as you can give me." The woman gave her a look showing her disgust, but handed over a handful of bottles. "Nuh uh, I think you can spare more of them."

"I'm sorry, miss, but regulations won't allow it." The woman started to move on when Sketchy held a hand out to stop her.

He flashed the woman an engaging smile. "I'll take the same."

The stewardess rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed Sketchy the liquor. As soon as she'd moved away from them, he turned to Max and handed her his supply.

"Here, you can have mine," he offered. "And yeah, I travel a lot. I get most of my work done on the plane, which is the main reason I don't drink when I fly."

"I can understand that. So, wow, your work sounds exciting. I also get to rub elbows with the rich and famous sometimes - you know, parties, press stuff, but mainly all I get it a lot of bitching from agents," she chuckled.

Max sat back and poured herself a drink. They sat in companionable silence for a while as Max consumed her alcohol. _Wow, I really enjoyed chatting with him! I wonder if he's based in Seattle._

"Sketchy? Do you live in Seattle?" she ventured, trying not to get her hopes up too high.

He turned in his seat and flashed a wide smile. "Yeah, I do. Um, will you be town long?"

Max flushed a bit. "Well, when I told you I was here on business? I meant I'm relocating _for_ business. I've just been transferred to our Seattle offices."

"You never did tell me who you work for, Max."

"Sutherland's. Have you heard of it?" she asked, looking at him with interest.

"Have I heard of it? It's the best advertising agency in the U.S.! What do you do for the company?"

Max shrugged sheepishly. "Just got promoted. Regional Advertising Director."

Sketchy whistled. "Impressive! Way to go! So, you think they'll let you breathe a little? I know the biz, it can be killer hours."

Max laughed lightly. "Tell me about it! But yeah, I expect I'll be able to breathe some!"

"You'd better!" he wagged a finger in mock-warning. "'Cause it'd be nice to get together sometime. Introduce you to a few people, show you the sights, maybe have lunch?"

Max's face lit up and she smiled. "I'd like that." _It'll be nice to know someone in the city. Why did I automatically assume this guy would be a dick? _

Glancing out the window, she noticed they were approaching the airport. The plane was starting to circle for landing and Max was awarded a breathtaking view. Mt. Rainier stood in the background, majestic, like a sleeping giant keeping watch over the city. She spotted a tall structure and pulled lightly at Sketchy's arm.

"What's that?" she asked, curious about the building she'd set her sights on. It seemed abandoned, and decrepit, much like the city sprawled below her. _Almost makes me feel at home; New York was just as dilapidated and broken._

"Oh, that? That's the Space Needle. It was a major tourist attraction before the Pulse. I hear they had one helluva restaurant, a real classy joint." Sketchy sighed deeply. "But like most of the city, after the Pulse, it fell into disrepair. There was no money to take care of most of the important landmarks. Welcome to Seattle!"

Max's eyes took on a dreamy look as she stared blankly ahead. "I think I'm gonna like it here," she murmured. _The Needle is the perfect High Place._

"Uh, Max? We've landed. I've gotta go," he said apologetically, jarring her back to the present. "It was great meeting you. I hope we can get together soon."

Max looked up in surprise. "Yeah, that'd be great." She gathered her things and slipped her boots back on. They disembarked and entered the terminal. As they exited the airport, Sketchy handed her a card.

"This is my friend's work number. I'm in the process of moving so I don't have a phone hooked up. But you can leave a message with my friend Cindy; she always knows how to get in touch with me."

Max thanked him and watched him get into a cab and drive off. Glancing at the card in her hand she couldn't suppress a giggle.

**Jam Boney Male Escorts**  
_Dependable, Discrete and Delicious_

Original Cindy, Proprietor

2153 Euclid, Seattle  
555-8574


	2. New Friend, Old Acquaintance

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend, Old Acquaintance**

Max looked up at the towering building known as Sutherland's with a great deal of excitement thrumming through her blood. So far this move had been nowhere near as bad as she had feared. She'd made a new friend and contact at Esquire magazine on the flight over and found a reasonable "High Place" upon landing, although she had yet to go check it out.

The apartment her assistant had picked out for her was perfect; respectable and classy - all the qualities she wanted to show - and still within her price range. The movers had already dropped off her belongings, including her baby- a sleek, black, 250 Ninja, and the more practical Malibu LX that she wished she didn't have. She spent most of the night unpacking her things and was still able to catch a few winks before getting ready for her first day. So she packed up some stuff to personalize her new office and drove the Malibu straight into her very own front row parking space.

Now here she was, box in hand, ready to start her new life as Sutherlands' Northwest Regional Advertising Director. She squashed the trepidation that threatened to hold her hostage, smiled, walked through the large double doors and approached the receptionist.

"I'm Max Guevara. I'm starting here today as the new-"

"Miss Guevara! Hi! Oh, um, sorry to interrupt you!" The blonde behind the desk gushed, then waved off her own offence. "Welcome to Sutherlands. I mean, I know that you worked at Sutherlands in New York , but welcome to our Sutherlands." With a smile that was obviously meant to make Max feel welcome, she continued to ramble. "I'm Asha, the front desk receptionist. Anytime you have a guest or a client coming just let me know and I'll take care of them. Well, _you_ won't tell me, your assistant will. But you know what I mean?"

Max's eyes lit up in amusement at the small blonde's blathering and decided to take pity on her. "I'll keep that in mind, and thank you for the welcome. Could you point me in the direction of my office?"

"Sure! You just go down this hall until you see the stairs, go up two flights, then you take a- oh I think it's a left, then down through the cubicles and then the second, or maybe third right. Continue straight down the hall, you can't miss it!" As soon as she had finished giving her somewhat indefinite directions, Asha waved Max away as unimportant and moved to answer the phone.

"Uh. Thanks. I think," Max muttered under her breath, as she moved down the hall Asha had pointed out. Not long after climbing the stairs she realized that the girl must have been mistaken in her directions, because Max was most definitely lost. Looking down two rows of cubicles, she decided to take a left and hoped it would somehow take her to her office, when suddenly she was assaulted by a voice her enhanced memory categorized as familiar.

"Holy shit! Max!" The voice held excitement, the kind of excitement Max dreaded.

Like a rabbit that just caught wind of a wolf, Max stopped. Mid-step, her spine straight and eyes wide, she ceased breathing and hoped that her senses were lying, that this wasn't happening. That if she just stayed still then maybe the threat would forget she was there and move on. Then a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around and Max was reminded that hope was for losers.

"Max! I thought that was you. I wouldn't mistake that ass for anything, you know what I mean?" The sexual innuendo made her stomach churn. _Please god, anyone but him! _

Caught in a web of sudden despair, Max's eyes followed the hand attached to her up an Armani clad arm to the face of one of her worst nightmares as the man unabashedly spoke to her breasts.

She swallowed. "Rafer." To her horror, her distress leaked out and her voice came out small and almost wavering.

Rafer's smile grew, interpreting her breathless reply in a much more flattering light than was intended. "Fancy meeting you here. I haven't seen you since that conference in London," Rafer's smile turned into a smirk and his eyes twinkled. "That was most certainly a meeting I'll never forget."

"Yeah, it was… something." Max cringed inwardly. _I hate heat! I hate heat! I hate it!_ "So, um, what are you doing here?" _Why can't the guys from my heat induced insanity stay in the world of Mr. Rogers and make-believe friends?_ "In Seattle , at Sutherlands?" She added, just in case he was lost and needed to know where exactly he was. Her new town. Her new office.

Rafer crossed his arms over his chest, sporting an amused grin. "I work here. In Seattle , at Sutherlands." His gaze finally dropped from her chest to the box she was carrying. "And you're either starting, or you just got fired – and I _know_ you didn't just get fired. Which means…?" He cocked his head and waited.

_Getting fired is starting to sound so much better right now._ "Just starting. Actually, I should probably go take this," she held up the box, "to my office. Excuse me." Thankful that her voice was starting to sound stronger, she took a step back, desperate to retreat.

Rafer just moved forward, placing his hands on the box and once again fixing his stare on her feminine assets. "Whoa, wait a minute. A little thing like you shouldn't have to carry this big 'ole box. I'll take it. Then maybe we can go down to the café and," his grin widened as he let a finger travel up her arm, "talk about renewing our acquaintanceship."

If it hadn't been for her feline grace, Max would have stumbled in her haste to put distance between them. "You know what? That's okay! The box isn't that heavy." As she noticed that Rafer took a step towards her for every step she took back Max quickly contemplated her options.

Kicking his ass to the curb was out. Not only was he an Ordinary who knew who she was, he was an Ordinary she now apparently worked with who knew who she was. Usually, her next course of action would be a good tongue lashing. But she knew that, as a woman, one of the quickest ways to lose your job in the advertising biz was to get a reputation for being accusatory, bitchy or honest. No, she had to smile and play the political game; which meant she had to figure out a way to politely yet firmly remove herself from the clutches of her ex-flame. _Why do the fates hate me! _

Her backward flight was suddenly and abruptly suspended as she felt her back hit a moving force. There was a startled "Umph" as the force fell and seconds later Max tripped over the legs that were suddenly entwined with her own. Luckily for her, the fall was broken by said force - an event, she quickly realized, that was not so lucky for the poor soul now beneath her. The box that she was holding jabbed Max in the ribs before spilling over onto the floor in an array of chaos.

"I am so sorry!" Max exclaimed, as she scrambled to get off her unwilling pillow and onto her feet. She spared a glance at Rafer who was openly laughing and thought how delightful it would be if she could introduce his face to her fist. She wished that she could somehow take back this embarrassing event. _You could at least be considerate and help us out, you ass! _Turning back to her collision victim she explained. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I should have been. I was just distra-"

"That's okay" the voice beneath her interrupted. "I wasn't paying attention either, so I guess we're even. Now if you don't mind, we can skip the part where we call the insurance agency. I never bothered to get insured for walking." Her victim let out a light-hearted chuckle and Max relaxed.

She finally got to her feet and turned around, a sincere smile on her face, and offered a hand to help her victim out. "I don't think there's any permanent damage, on my part at least. You okay?" _Well Rafer, at least one good thing has come out of running into you. I think I may have made a new friend._ The irony that the two people she was interested in befriending were also the two people she had literally _run into_ was not lost on her. Max looked at her potential friend. She was a fairly tall woman with a friendly oval face. Although she had blonde hair and a lightly tanned complexion, the slant in her brown eyes hinted to a possible Oriental connection.

"Yeah, I'm good, hi-"

"That was _soooo_ funny!" Rafer was still laughing as the two girls recovered. "Although, really ladies, if you wanted to roll around together, you could have at least asked me to join in." He wiggled an eyebrow and winked her, sending shivers of revulsion through Max's body.

"Thanks Rafer, so glad we can entertain you - it's what I live for, y'know?" The girl turned her gaze from Rafer down to all the stuff littering the floor. "Could you be a gentleman and help up out here?" Max and Rafer followed her lead and started to put things back into the box. "You must be Max Guevara, the new Regional Advertising Director. I was actually just going down to reception to see if Asha had seen you. I'm Kendra, your assistant."

"Oh! Well, it's great to meet you Kendra." Max's voice was warm and sincere. "I'm really not usually all this-"

"You're the new RAD?" Max swore under her breath as Rafer once again intruded into her pleasant world. "That's great! I'm the RSD, the Regional Sales Director. Looks like we're gonna be working closely together." Rafer's voice dropped to a decidedly suggestive tone "You know, a lot of late nights, company dinners, business trips..."

"Speaking of business trips, Mr. Marino, I just overheard Mr. Ronald looking for you. I think he wanted to talk to you about the Gatorade account." Kendra easily interjected in an attempt to distract Rafer from continuing on in that vein.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'd better go track him down then." He winked at Max again. "We'll have to get reacquainted some other time."

The two girls watched his retreating figure as he sauntered off. Then Kendra turned to Max. "_Re-_acquainted? You poor soul! How did _that_ happen?"

Laughing, Max picked up her box and explained as best she could without getting into the details of her screwed up genetic cocktail. "I had a really bad bout of temporary insanity. Don't ask for details - I try to wipe them from my mind." She allowed a visible shiver to work it's way through her body and then shook her head as if to rid her of such thoughts. "Now, do you happen to know where my office is?"

Kendra pretended to ponder the question and then asked, "Do you think maybe it's the big one behind mine?" she smiled brightly, cheeks dimpling, as she answered her new boss.

"Amazing how that works out that way, huh?" Max's smile grew wider as she followed Kendra through the maze of cubicles. Her excitement about this job, which had started to wane since she'd heard Rafer's voice calling her name, came back full force. "You know, I think you and I may just get along great."

**TBC **

**Chapter 3 **


	3. White Picket Fence World

**Chapter 3**

**White Picket Fence World**

Max put down the folder she was reviewing and rolled her head back to work out the kinks. It was only a few hours into her first day of work and she already knew Kendra deserved a raise. Not only did that woman know exactly what she needed at all times, but she had managed to gracefully shield her from Rafer's three calls, two visits and very unwelcome lunch invitation. Had Max not been gifted with enhanced hearing, she never would have known he was bothering her.

Standing up to thoroughly stretch her muscles, Max took the time to look about her office. It was a large room, with a mahogany desk stationed in front of a double bookcase credenza on one side, a small conference table in the middle that was perfect for laying out advertisement portfolios, and an L shaped couch complimented by a beautiful glass coffee table on the other side. There were two doors in the office, one leading to her private bathroom, the other leading to Kendra's office, and through that the rest of the building. Kendra's office had a door leading to a small kitchenette which was stocked with refreshments.

It was amazing, but the best thing about her office, the thing that took her breath away, was Max's view. The floor to ceiling windows afforded not only a breathtaking backdrop of Seattle , but it held the Space Needle in all its shining glory. Max stood there, gazing at the lofty building and decided that tonight she was going to check it out. _Maybe up there I'll come up with a way to tactfully tell Rafer that he can screw himself. Yeah, because you know he's just gonna take the hint!_ Max leaned forward to rest her head on the window and took a moment to wallow in the hopelessness of it all.That was how Kendra found her.

"Hey Kendra." Max didn't even turn from the window. "What can I do for ya?"

She heard rather than saw Kendra shrug, "You know, when I was a kid, my parents used to take me to the Space Needle. They would make me walk up the steps to the top and show me the world. One time, about a year after the pulse, right before they closed it down, there was a broken window about half way up that they never got around to fixing. My brother and I stuck our hands out and spray painted our names on the wall. I wonder, if you look hard enough, could you see it from here?" Though her voice had started out sombre and reflective, Max heard a distinct teasing tone by the time Kendra finished her story.

Throwing a mocking grin over her shoulder and pantomiming a bird watcher straining to see something far away, Max zoomed her vision towards the Needle. Searching the various tags and obscurities, she sighted a childish scrawl about 2/3 of the way up the building 'Kendra James'. "You know, I think I may just be able to make it out." Max was sure to keep her tone light as she turned around and elicited a laugh from her assistant.

Although Kendra's smile didn't leave her face, her eyes took on a serious light. "Well, you're all caught up on the biggest accounts that we already hold, but you'll probably want to look through these before your meeting with Mr. Ronald." Max looked at the pile of thick folders in Kendra's arms and raised her eyebrows. "These are the profiles on all the accounts that we are currently trying to land. Everything your agents have gathered on the companies' current and past campaigns as well as some of the designs the past RAD approved. These are just the high profile cases, I'll bring you the others later. Right now, Mr. Marino and Mr. Ronald are concentrating on winning the one on the top. _Donovan Diamonds_ are in the market for a new advertising agent. And where there are diamonds…"

"There is a shit load of advertising money. Great, put them on my desk." Max smiled sardonically, and with a light chucked said, "I really hate playing catch up."

"I know, sorry, can I pick something up for you for lunch?" Kendra's expressive eyes reflected her sympathy.

"That would be great." Max reached in her purse and passed Kendra some money. "Just grab something from wherever you go, I'm not picky." With a smile, Kendra left. Max picked up the Donavon folder and sighed. "Okay _Donovan Diamond_, sweetheart, talk to me."

* * *

"And hello again." Rafer's eyes roamed Max's body, taking in every curve as he matched her steps with his own. "I missed you at lunch; your assistant said you went out." His eyes rested on her breasts and he licked his lips as if imagining the taste of them. Max was reminded that he had far too many memories to base his musings on.

"Yeah, it's been really hectic - getting settled and all." Max replied judiciously, _and it will stay hectic if it will keep you away._ "I hate to cut this little tete-a-tete short, but I have a meeting with Mr. Ronald." Max picked up her pace to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, I know" Rafer kept pace with her, "I'm headed there too. Normal wanted me there so that I can provide any additional information about the accounts we're trying to land." He put his arm around her. "I told you we'd be working closely."

"Yeah, I'm thrilled." Max mentally categorized the pros and cons of quitting her position. _Damn it, why do I have to actually _love_ this job!_ "Wait, um, Normal ?"

"Mr. Ronald. We all call him Normal ." Rafer informed her with a shrug "I don't know why. Here we are."

They walked through the cherry wood doors and the secretary shooed them into Mr. Ronald's office. The room was similar to Max's office, except that it was twice as large and covered by windows on two sides. Another wall sported photographs and press clipping of George W. Bush. Behind the desk stood a man with a blond buzz cut wearing what had to be the corniest outfit she had ever seen in the business. He had square rimmed glasses and a mobile phone headset which he was currently yelling into.

"I don't care if you have to work all night; I want those proofs on my desk in the morning. Bip!" Normal looked up as he slammed his hand on the release button. "Well, if it isn't my other dead-beat, no good, bum employees. You, missy miss, I am assuming are the new one?" Not giving her time to respond he nodded at his own question. "Okay, let's get started. The Donovan account. Have you had time to review it?" He gave her a look that suggested a negative answer would be paramount to committing suicide.

"Of course. I read through the file this morning." Max mentally thanked the Blue Lady, God, or whatever other deities were out there for sending her Kendra.

"Good, burn it. It's crap. Not one of your morons can come up with a decent idea. I'm counting on you to kick their asses in gear and get some products out of them. I doubt you're up to the job, but I want a whole new portfolio by Wednesday so you can scrap that one and give me something workable." Normal turned his attention to Rafer. "Goose egg, I want you to get the latest financial reports and a copy of the new CEO's background. Share it with Missy Miss here. The Ranshaw party is tomorrow, and I want us all to be prepared to kiss ass in a literal sense. Now bip, bip, bip!" With that, Normal turned back to his phone.

Rafer walked out of the office, but Max stared at Normal for a second, shocked. _That's it? I didn't even have a chance to sit down and the meeting is over?_ She blinked back into reality and turned to leave. Under her breath she capitulated. "Okay."

"Oh, and Missy Miss," Max turned back to her boss. "I know you're new, so I can assure you that you can bring your husband to the party. In fact, it's expected."

Max shook her head. "Oh, I'm not married."

"No?" Normal raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Well, you're nice enough looking, I'm sure he'll come around. Just bring the 'future husband'." With that, Normal waved her away once more and pressed a button on his phone. "Hey, you lazy louse, get the Pepsi people on the phone."

_And that's my boss._ Max walked back to her office, musing about the Vice President. One of the things that made her good in her field was that she could read people, and Normal was no exception. He was weird, rude, belligerent, high handed, hard to talk to, constipated, crusty, angry, rhythm-free and a Republican to boot. _I like him!_

She walked through Kendra's office, asking the woman to call the Donovan advertising team in at once for a Brainstorming Session, to find that Kendra, well aware of Normal 's habits, already had them waiting. Max walked into her office, taking off her coat as she surveyed her team. "Okay, people, let's get this bitch rollin'."

* * *

"One hot coffee, to celebrate surviving your first day." Kendra smiled as she handed Max one hard-won cup of caffeinated brew.

Coffee was hard to come by these days, and Max accepted it with relish. "Oh! I think I love you!" She had just dismissed her staff for the evening and was looking forward to calling it a day.

"Don't say things like that, or Mr. Multiples might get jealous." Kendra tilted her head to the side in consideration. "Although jealousy can be a very sexy trait. You wouldn't be willing to - nah, never mind, he would probably just ask for a threesome anyway."

Max laughed and sat back in her chair. "Oh, by the way, thank you for everything you've done today. I really appreciated it. I think my ass woulda been fried if I hadn't been up to date on the Donovan account."

Kendra waved the praise away. "No problem, that's my job. So how was the meeting with Normal anyway?"

"If I had to describe it in one word? Efficient. Of course, he didn't give anybody but himself a chance to say anything, but it was short and sweet." Max smirked, still a little amazed. In her experience meetings with the boss tended to be long, drawn-out and boring. Of course, Normal dismissed her so quickly she wasn't even able to tell him that there _was_ no 'future husband'. "Now he's expecting me to show up to Ranshaw's party with a date." She mused to herself.

Kendra, apparently wasn't aware that Max wasn't addressing her. "Well, yeah, he would assume that. Has anyone told you why Mr. Ronald's called Normal ?"

Max shook her head no. "Rafer didn't know."

Kendra shrugged her shoulders, "Before Rafer started with the company I suppose. Well, it's due to Mr. Ronald's rather - _limited_ - view of life." Kendra rolled her eyes. "White picket fence, 4 1/2 unit family with a dog and a van. That's what everyone is supposed to be working towards in life. Anything else is unacceptable. You just have to humor him, convince your boyfriend to come and play the game. Unless you're a lesbian - are you a lesbian?"

"No, why? Would I get, like, a 'get outta jail free' card if I were?" Max immediately jumped on this. _I could pretend to dig chicks. _

Kendra dashed her hopes with a shake of her blonde head. "This isn't the good ol' days when 'the man' had to abide by EEO laws. There was this one guy who worked here, Sam." Kendra's eyes took on a dreamy expression. "Gorgeous man! Dirty blonde hair, blue grey eyes, strong jaw, this guy was amazing."

As Kendra just stood there staring out of the window, smiling, Max started to wonder if there was a point to Kendra's story. "Strong-jawed Sam. Got it, I think."

Kendra smiled at Max, "Sorry, anyway, Normal loved the guy. He was a genius, charming as all hell, the best RSD we have ever had. Now, I don't know if Sam was gay or just completely terrified of commitment or what, but he never went out. With anyone. And despite the fact that he won more accounts than anyone, as soon as Normal got wind of his dating habits, he couldn't find a thing to like about Sam. Would fire him several times, daily." _Daily?_ "Anyway, one day, Sam just up and left. Disappeared. It was all because he didn't date. I mean Normal is hard enough to work with when you're not on his bad side." Kendra shot a look that was both miserable and sympathetic. "That's how we got Rafer."

Max responded with a sardonic pout. "So you're saying there's no way to get strong-jaw back?" They both laughed. Then Max sighed, "And it's kind of required to have a date to these things? No way out of it?"

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm sure you can convince your boyfriend to come with you, that's what feminine whiles are for. And even if you don't have a boyfriend, it can't be that hard for you to pick up a date."

"You can pick me up any day." Both girls turned at the male voice that wafted through the door.

"Rafer, didn't your mommy teach you to knock?" Kendra's voice just barely masked her annoyance.

"Max and I are way too…intimate to stand on such formalities, Kendra. Don't you have some phone to answer or something?" As if on cue, the phone in Kendra's office rang. Kendra rushed past Rafer, sending an apologetic look Max's way.

"So, what do you say Max? I'm sure I can ditch my latest bed warmer to come to your rescue." _Yeah, you're a regular knight in slimy armor. _His sly smiled made Max want to slap him.

"As much as I appreciate that offer, Rafer, I don't think my boyfriend would agree." _What? Did I just…well I guess it may get him off my ass._ "He's kind of the jealous type."

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" _You know, no one else seemed to have a problem believing it!_ "Are you sure?"

_Getting surer every second._ "If I wasn't sure he wouldn't be doing it right." Max nodded her head decisively. _Yeah, Max, your non-existent boyfriend is in definite trouble for leaving you unsure about you non-relationship! _

"Oh." Rafer suddenly looked like he lost his puppy. If that look hadn't resembled a man battling constipation, Max might have felt sorry for him. "Okay then. I didn't realize." _Thank god! He's giving up._ "I guess I'll have to judge the competition at the party." _Crap._ "I'm sure I can convince you that he's not as good as me." Rafer's smirk was back full force, his gaze firmly below her eyes as he sauntered out of her office.

Max clenched her fists and squashed a scream. Then, her legs gave out on her and she found herself sitting on the chair._ Okay, it's not that bad. I'm just a genetic mutt who can lift 1000lbs and screws everything in sight three times a year, who can never have an honest, open relationship because I'd be deemed a freak... And now everyone is convinced I'm dating someone… And I have to find this boyfriend by tomorrow. Nope. Not that bad. _Max looked out the window with longing. Tonight was definitely the night to check out her new High Place.

**TBC **

**Chapter 4 **


	4. Nothing Less Than the Best

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing Less Than the Best**

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he stood on the street corner considering his options. He was running out of suitable venues to rip off, and after his little show-down with some steelheads the week before, he knew better than to intrude on British Eddie's turf. He'd had no trouble handling them, but X5 or not, he didn't relish the idea of having to deal with the freaky looking cyborgs on a daily basis.

Alec's principal source of income was from B&E. An occasional prize-fight where he left the ring, undefeated and with pockets lined with cash didn't hurt, but burglary suited him best. It was something he could do in the late hours of the night or early hours of the morning, leaving him with plenty of time to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Which brought him back to his current dilemma. With British Eddie taking over half of the sectors in Seattle, Alec was left with slim-pickings - unless he could come up with a new stomping ground to call his own; his own turf, his own rules and swag for him alone.

He watched as a line of young men slowly made their way through the doorway down the street. The sign overhead read: _Jam Boney Male Escorts_. Sounded like prostitution to him, but the babes he'd seen entering the place were high-class. He could fuck for money; it was all good if it gave him a free-pass into the homes of the rich. Besides, in the past he'd done it to kill, so why not do it to steal? The personal gain was tempting incentive.

His mind made up, Alec sauntered lazily towards Jam Boney. It was time to acquaint himself with his new boss. No way would they turn down perfection and that's what he was; genetically enhanced male perfection.

* * *

Cynthia McEachin looked up briefly from her appointment book. The phone was ringing off the hook and there was a line of impatient men waiting to apply for jobs, but Cindy was unable to tear her eyes away from the young man who'd just entered Jam Boney.

The setting sun lit his dark blonde hair from behind, giving it the appearance of pure gold. His perfectly tanned skin glowed. His perfect cheekbones and straight nose were complimented by the most luscious set of full, enticing lips she had ever seen on a male. And his face was the perfect picture of masculine beauty - finished off with a pair of exquisite hazel eyes, fringed in long lashes.

Her eyes trailed down from his face, taking in the long neck, broad shoulders and well sculpted torso. The stranger tossed his jacket over his shoulder and Original Cindy could see hard muscles flex beneath his tight t-shirt. Her gaze traveled lower, to his narrow hips. His faded black jeans hugged in all the right places, accentuating a delectable ass and firm, strong thighs.

Cindy continued to stare, so preoccupied by the newcomer that she failed to hear one of her least favorite male escorts call her name.

"CIIIIIINDY!" Logan yelled for the third time in as many minutes. "Hello? Focus, will you? I have to get out of here and I'm still waiting for my paycheck!" He was curt and rude. Cindy was roused from her trance-like state at the word 'paycheck'.

She whirled to face the man. "You expecting' money, honey? 'Cuz if that's all you waitin' for, you shoulda left _long_ before. Original Cindy aint payin' no low-life skeez who don't do no work!" Her eyes flitted over his body, taking in his unkempt appearance. "And it aint no big surprise. Jus' look at you! It makes sense, all them fine females sendin' you back! Y'aint quite the stud the honeys want to be seen with, that's what."

Logan sputtered indignantly. "Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean I'm not studly! I am _too_ studly! Besides, I'm well educated! The society ladies like an intellectual man!"

Cindy's snort was accompanied by the collective tittering of all those present in the reception area. "If you're so smart, why you be hangin' with that tramp girlfriend of yours? Tricia? Trina? She's no good, and she just be bringin' you down, Logan. You were tolerable once." She sniffed derisively and turned back to examine the gorgeous man. She waved Logan away. "Go home before I change my mind and fire your ass!"

Logan scowled and muttered, "Her name is TINA, bitch." He stomped angrily past the young man, throwing daggers with his eyes.

The hazel-eyed man flashed Cindy a breathtaking smile. She was sure it had melted hearts of stone.

"Is it always this exciting?" he asked, extending his hand. "I'm Alec. I was wondering-" Cindy cut him off with a wave of her hand, then stopped mid-air and reached out to complete the handshake.

"It's aiight, boo. Original Cindy. I run this joint. And if you're looking for a job, you're hired." She smiled brightly at him.

_Like she'd turn me down._ "So, what's a guy gotta do? I've never done this before," he smiled apologetically, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Cindy handed him a clipboard with a pile of application papers. "Just fill these in. I'll need some form of identification - driver's license, passport, something with a photograph. Oh, and something verifying your current address."

Alec smirked. He'd expected nothing less and came fully prepared with fake documents and stolen and altered verification. The previous occupant of his apartment had mysteriously disappeared and the bills kept coming. It didn't take a genius to make the changes. Just a little B&E to get his hands on a computer printer and photocopier. All of which he'd done the night before at the local library.

He took the forms from her, offered his thanks and made his way to the row of chairs by the window. Muttered curses and jealous remarks were thrown his way, but Alec had long ago learned to ignore the flak. _It's not their fault that their genes failed them, _he thought, letting the comments roll off as quickly as they came.

Taking a seat, he began the tedious job of filling in the blanks, making things up as he went along. Education? _Huh. Do I write 'trained in stealth, weaponry, military strategy, hand to hand combat, bomb squad, field med'? Okay, I'll make do with Military Academy. _Experience? _Again, I doubt they'd like to know that I was taught to impersonate people so I could gather info, or that I graduated to solo operative status - assassinations - at age 13. It's probably safer to say I was an actor._

He finished up quickly, attached the required documentation, photos and a personal assessment and approached the front desk to return the clipboard to the proprietor.

Cindy quickly looked over the papers in her hand before handing Alec an envelope. "McDowell, huh? You say you're from Everett? Did y'know a Kayd McDowell back there?"

Alec lied easily. "Like it says there, I spent most my life in Military training. Sorry."

Suddenly, Cindy's hand shot out and she grabbed a dark haired man by the throat. "Original Cindy's got eyes in the back of this here head o' hers. Clean out your locker, Gammo. You're fired."

Looks of shock spread between the men in the room. Cindy flashed a tight smile at her newest employee. "This here no-good, lazy-ass, deadbeat _bum _thinks Original Cindy don't know he be scammin' and dealin' drugs under her roof. What y'all do in your own time aint no business of mine, but there aint no drugs at Jam Boney. I catch you usin' and abusin' - you're out on your ass. Am I makin' myself clear?"

Alec raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." _I'm gonna have to watch myself. She's one tough cookie. _

Alec walked toward the row of lockers at the back Jam Boney and looked around. The place was classy but not overdone. It had a homey feel, not too masculine nor too feminine; just the right blend to make members of both species comfortable. _Nice. Coffee machine, donuts, fruit. I'll be damned._

From his position at the back of the room he could hear Original Cindy yelling into the phone. "What do you mean you need someone long term? We don't _do_ long term, honey!" There was a pause, while Cindy muttered and paced the small space behind her desk before pounding her fist on the table. "Aiight, aiight! As a favor to Sketchy. I'll have someone there by six!" She slammed the phone down and fisted her hands in her hair. "Aaaaargh!"

She flipped through her phone book until she found what she was looking for. "Cale, Cale, Cale. Be home, asshole," she muttered.

Eyes still narrowed and face tight, she spoke sweetly into the phone "Logan! Good, you're home. Original Cindy's got a job for ya, and it's long term." Pause. "Uh huh. Yeah, that's right." Another pause. "Be at Fogle Towers, 6327 Hampton Place." She paused yet again. "NO, fool! That's up in Sector 9! Just be on time - 6 o'clock." She bashed the receiver onto the desk repeatedly before putting the phone down.

An attractive redheaded woman sauntered over to the desk and put her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Original, Princess, why the hell do you keep him on? Cale's a bum."

Cindy just shook her head. "For times like these, sugar, god help me. For times like these. Sketchy met some honey on the plane. Hear this, Marie. He promised her we'd help her out. She needs a long-term, stand-in boyfriend. Jesus, and I thought he'd stopped hittin' on random honeys!"

Marie chuckled and kissed her girl square on the lips. "You're too nice, Princess. Let me take away your troubles for the night? Original, come home for a little Marie-fest."

Cindy laughed. "Aiight, boo. Let me forward the phone to my cell. As for you bums," she called out to the men milling about. "You know what you gotta do. Anyone not on call is free to leave. Last one out locks up. That'd be you, Mario," she said, winking at a large, lazy man, snoozing next to the kitchenette, a half eaten donut hanging from his lips.

"Aiight, clear out! See y'all bright 'n early in the mornin'," she said with a wave. As an afterthought she called over her shoulder "McDowell, Alec, make sure you stick around tonight. If anything comes up last minute, Mario will setcha up." Wrapping her arm around Marie, they stepped out into the evening air.

* * *

Max was pacing the living room. She glanced at her watch, sighing in frustration as she watched the second hand inch its way round the dial. 6:23pm. _Shit. I'm gonna be late because of this idiot! What the hell was I thinking, relying on strangers!_ The intercom chimed and brought her to her senses. Grabbing her purse, she made a dash for the elevator and hurried down to the lobby.

She looked around, searching for her escort when her eyes fell on a figure leaning lazily against the marble wall. _What the fuck is this!_ she thought, mentally cursing the gods and powers that be for her bad luck.

The man was of medium height and slim build, but that's where the decency ended. His scruffy appearance was more than she could handle on frazzled nerves.

"Aaaaaargh!" she growled quietly, clenching her fists at her sides. _Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! No fucking way is this happening to me!_

Pale blue eyes locked on her chocolate ones. She continued to peruse his face whilst seething as he took a step towards her. The man looked like he rarely saw a razor and if he did, he clearly didn't know what it was for. The overall package made _Quentin Tarantino_ seem appealing. Her escort's hair was slicked back with what looked like could be the entire contents of a container, caked so thick she could probably use a single strand to slice through wire.

_I hired the guy 'cuz I want someone who looks good to be my 'date'! This is bullshit!_ Turning to the man she made a heavy show of checking him out, a sweet smile plastered on her lips, giving the allusion that she found him attractive. _I think I'm gonna hork! _she thought, cringing inwardly.

"You must be the man of the hour," she said, extending her hand gingerly.

He gripped her hand eagerly. "That's me! Logan Cale at your _service,_" he drawled, dragging out the word 'service' in what he must have thought was a sexy purr. Max fought back a grimace of disgust.

"I'm Max. Um, I need stop off somewhere on the way, if you don't mind." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, but Logan was too busy staring at her body to notice. He nodded mutely and offered her his arm in a chivalrous manner. Max moved away slightly and walked off, exiting the building and approaching the hired car. She bent to whisper to the driver as Logan opened the door for her. Smiling yet again, feeling as if her face would crack from the forced expression, she climbed into the car. Logan circled the vehicle and took a seat by her side.

The car sped off and Logan turned to look at Max, an attempt at a seductive look gracing his - _middle aged, Max. He looks old! - _face. "So, where do you need to stop? And what's tonight's occasion? My boss didn't have much time for details."

Max eyed him warily. "We have to stop off at Jam Boney."

When she added nothing further he prodded. "Mind if I ask why?"

She smiled darkly, her reply short and cryptic. "To settle a score."

* * *

The car stopped and Max practically jumped out in her haste to get away from her companion. Pushing the door open, her eyes lit on a heavyset man who was dozing at the front desk. Banging her fist on the surface she roused the sleeping man. He blinked to focus and his eyes met the angry glare of an extremely pissed off, and very beautiful young woman.

"Can I help ya, miss?" he said with a yawn, covering his mouth too late as a blast of deathly evil breath assaulted her sensitive nose.

Wrinkling her face in disgust, Max replied coldly. "I'd like to see the proprietor, _now_."

The man flinched from the cold tone and equally icy glare. "Sh-sh-she's not here."

"Then _get her here,_" Max ground out. She was already over half an hour late. _Better late with a date that on time with grime. _Her mental pep-talk was doing nothing to ease her irritation.

Mario picked up the phone and quickly dialed Cindy's number.

"Cindy?" he started. "I-"

Whatcha want, fool? Don't you know Original Cindy's enjoyin' off-hours with her lickety-boo! 

"Well, y-y-you've got an i-i-irate client who w-w-wants to see you." he stuttered in reply.

Lemme talk. 

Mario extended the phone to Max.

"Are you Original Cindy?" she asked, her voice tightly controlled. _I will _not_ make a scene. I will _not _lose my temper._

That's right. What can I do for you? Cindy's reply was strained and laced with sarcasm and the barest hint of agitation.

Max caught on to the vibe and lost it. "You can get your ass over here and fix this mess!" she shouted over the line. "I did _not _hire Slug-Ugly to be my date!"

Chill, boo, I'll be right over. 

Max handed the phone back to Mario. "I'll wait here if you don't mind," her words were polite, her tone anything but. Mario shook his head, replacing the phone in the cradle. He looked at Logan, noticing him for the first time since the angry client had stalked in the door.

Logan raised his eyebrows, eyes widening in realization. "You brought me back here? Are you trading me in? What is it with you women!" He was incredulous and his shock was quickly turning to anger. "And who're you calling slug-ugly, bitch?"

Max glanced up at him in awe. _Is the man so deluded he thinks he's hot!_ "I think it's pretty obvious, _Logan_."

The few escorts who were still in the building made their way to the front entrance as the scene escalated to a shouting frenzy.

"Fuck you! You rich whores all think you're better than the rest. But deep down you're all just a bunch of filthy sluts!" Logan yelled at Max, his face turning a frightening shade of purple.

_No man calls me a slut! _Her blood was boiling. "_IF_ I were a slut, I wouldn't mind slumming with an ass like you, would I? Get off your high horse and rub a couple brain cells together, will you? Hot stuff you're _not_!" she retorted angrily.

Max and Logan volleyed choice words at each other, Max never once backing down. "How do people like you get jobs like this anyway? Was your boss _ that_ desperate?" she taunted him. "If I'd wanted a repulsive jerk to accompany me tonight I would have gone scum-hunting in the local park!"

Alec was watching the entire display from the sidelines, eyes dancing with amusement. This woman had fire and ice in both her eyes and words. It was pure entertainment watching her exchange curses and comebacks with equal fervor. He looked her over carefully, admiringly. _I get why she wouldn't want _him, he thought with a grin. _Man's as ugly as a cockroach - wait, shouldn't insult the cockroach._

Just when it looked like the situation would explode into a fistfight, Alec stepped in to intervene.

"Hey, Logie, cool it will ya? Give the lady a break," he smirked at the other man. "Step back, take a deeeeep breath, accept the rejection gracefully and...walk away." He spread his hand wide, indicating to Logan his presence was most definitely unwelcome.

Logan went from purple to a sickly color that had everyone wondering if he'd burst every blood vessel in his head. "Fuck you, newbie. You don't know _shit_ about this line of work!"

"Maybe not, Log, but I do know this. This lady," he gestured towards Max who was eyeing him with open admiration, "doesn't seem to enjoy your company. I think that kinda clinches things, dontcha think?"

Logan launched himself at Alec, ready to tear his eyes out. Alec simply put up a hand in front of his face, catching Logan square in the nose, knocking his glasses off. As the other man stumbled, he trod on his glasses, shattering the lenses.

Sniggers filled the room as Logan lost all ability to speak. His eyes shot daggers and Alec could swear his enhanced visual capabilities were picking up the steam pouring out of Logan's ears. He smiled cockily and stepped back to lean against the wall, catching Max's grateful smile as he did so. He winked at her.

_God, that is one _gorgeous _male._ She licked her lips in cognizance of his masculine perfection. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was flung open and a wet and upset Cindy entered Jam Boney.

"You her?" she asked, purposefully neglecting to introduce herself, fringing on the rude to her newest client and silently sending telepathic curses to Sketchy for getting her into this jam.

Max nodded. "I want a replacement."

Cindy stared open mouthed. _Ugh, not again,_ she thought, glancing at Logan and ruing the day she'd hired him. "This is highly irregular. And I don't have anyone else available right now," she added defensively.

Max stared her down. "Highly irregular? What, sending," she pointed at Logan, "...what's the word I'm looking for, um..._EW!_...as my date!"

Logan glowered at them both and then huffed off; being ignored and rejected was not to his liking. As he walked past, he purposely knocked into Alec, whose knowing smirk irked him no end. Cindy watched the silent exchange from the corner of her eye. She almost missed Alec's muttering. Almost.

"Welcome to Jam Boney, where we're lean, mean, and oh-so-keen," he grinned as he muttered at Logan. "I may be new, buddy, but at least I got what it takes. You got the oh-so-keen down pat, but you'll _never_ make the cut." Alec saw Logan's fingers clench into a fist and he patted the other man on the shoulder, his touch more a warning than anything else. "Don't bother; I'll knock ya flat before you can even raise your hand."

Logan glared, about to hit Alec anyway, when Cindy inserted her body between the two men. "Enough. Cale, get your scrawny ass outta my face. She don't want you, she don't get you. You, on the other hand," she said, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she looked Alec up and down, "I'm sure Ms. Guevara would be pleased if you joined her this evening."

Max caught Cindy's eye and nodded enthusiastically. "That's settled then. You'll find the formal wear in the back room. I'm sure there's something there that'll fit you." She swatted Alec on the ass and pushed him in the direction of the changing room. Turning back to Max she offered her apologies. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Logan was the perfect choice for long-term situations. Most of the men have other jobs and aren't cut out for long term dealios. You got the newbie, but he's definitely eye candy, and he aint got any other jobs that I'm aware. I won't charge ya for tonight; consider it compensation for the inconvenience."

Max smiled widely. "That works for me. Thanks for helping resolve this. There was no way I could show up with - and no offence to you - that Logan guy. As for payment? If hot-boy here is as smart as he is good looking, you'll get your money. Fair's fair and I always keep my word." Max and Original Cindy shook hands and shared satisfied smiles.

They both looked up suddenly as Alec sauntered towards them, their jaws dropping simultaneously, eyes taking in the figure approaching. The last thought in Max's mind as Alec smiled sensually and offered her his arm was: _My god, he looks like a sexy present begging to be unwrapped. _She shook herself mentally at the thought. _Get over it, girl. Strictly business. Remember why you're here? No entanglements, no complications._ She sighed lightly as she walked out the door and into the rain, arm in arm with her handsome escort. It was going to be a long evening.

**TBC **

**Chapter 5 **


	5. Set Me Up And Let Me Down

**Chapter 5**

**Set Me Up And Let Me Down**

Alec struggled to keep an outwardly calm façade as he walked Ms. _I'll__-__have__-__to__-__get__-__her__-__first__-__name_ Guevara to her car. Inside he was crowing with accomplishment, wanting to do a little happy dance. This couldn't have worked out better if he had written a script for his favorite fantasy. Not only did his new, long term lady look high class, meaning she would frequent exactly the types of places he intended to rip off, but she was also a fine piece of ass. _Talk about perfect. _

Alec opened the door for the lovely brunette and then followed her into the limo. His mouth curved into a smile that never failed to make girls melt, and when their eyes met he enjoyed the light flush that overtook her features. She looked away quickly.

Remembering the barely reined passion in which she verbally sparred with his rather unsavory colleague, Alec could only guess what other, more delightful, hot-blooded responses she could give a deserving partner. Shifting slightly to accommodate his body's response to the rather vivid fantasies, Alec wondered how much time his client would want to spend at this party. _Maybe we'll just run in, she can say 'hi'__show me off, I__'ll__ take a quick peripheral of the security and then we'll run out and get on with the part where I am her very own no-batteries-needed-__always-ready_-_and-thanks-to-her-ingenuity-in-__returning-that-jerk__-long__-__term__-__7-days-a-week prostitute._ _Oh, yeah. Talk about perfect._

* * *

Max looked out the window, mentally cataloging what they needed to do. This party was very important. She really had to make a good impression and establish herself with all of the big-wigs that would be attending. _Sometimes being a freak has its perks - shark DNA being one of them__ This is gonna be a _long_ night._

First things first; Max knew she had to make sure this Alec guy knew the score. She had come up with a good background story to give her co-workers. Everything from how they met to why they were holding off on getting married. She turned to Alec to impart their cover story and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Those hazel orbs stared back at her, laden with desire and she lost her breath.

Alec held her gaze and waited for her to speak.

"No." It was all she could think to say.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "No?"

His eyes broke contact with hers to look past her for a second and then returned with an easy smile. "So, we're not going in?" He shrugged then slid closer. "I was looking forward to the free food, but hey, you're the boss."

As his words and actions penetrated the haze of her mind, Max looked behind her and realized that they had already arrived at the Ranshaw house and that the driver was about to open the car door for them. _Dammit__, Max_!_ You spent the entire __ride __lost in your head and now you've missed your opportunity to go over the battle plan_

"Shit!" _ I _hate _going in unprepared! _Max looked at Alec and just hoped that he wasn't a total idiot. "Okay, these are my new co-workers and clients. I don't really know many of them, so you, as my boyfriend wouldn't have to know about any of them. So just, you know, go with it. Oh, and we've been dating a while and just moved here. I know this isn't much, but," Max gestured to the now opened door, "I don't really have time to give you more to work with. Can you wing it?" she asked desperately. "Please tell me you can wing it!"

At Alec's nod, she turned to get out of the car, sending a quick prayer to the Blue Lady that this didn't become a huge disaster.

Max nodded to the driver and hurried to the door. She was almost half-way up the stairs by the time he scrambled out of the car to follow her. He caught her by the elbow just as she got to the door. "Uh, one thing."

Max turned her head to look at him quizzically. "Is there a problem? I thought you were a professional?"

Alec's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. _Oh, I'm professional alright._ He leaned in, his lips so close she could feel his breath mingling with hers. "I just thought it might be a good idea if I knew your name _Ms_ Guevara."

Max flushed, flustered. "Oh! It's Max. My name is Max."

He grinned at the near miss. _Ordinaries. Leave it to them to forget something that important_. Fascinated by the way his smile lit up his eyes, Max barely noticed the door open.

* * *

The door opened, and Alec noticed that Max wasn't in any hurry to acknowledge the butler; instead she was just looking up at him.

"Your names please?" the butler inquired politely.

All of the sudden Alec realized that he had no idea what was expected from him as her escort. Was he supposed to do something? Was this a test on his ability to act her boyfriend? Quickly running through his options, he chose to go with a charming smile.

"Ms. M. Guevara and guest."

Sneaking a glance at a blinking Max, he couldn't be sure if he passed the test or not. She didn't look particularly pleased. Was he not supposed to be talking to "the help"? _Damn!_ _Why did I spend those first few hours at Jam Boney today rating strip clubs with the guys instead of pumping them for proper escort protocol and etiquette?_ _I _hate _going in unprepared! _

The butler ushered them in and took their coats. Alec offered Max his arm and placed a hand at the small of her back. They entered the reception hall and Max made a beeline for the buffet tables, quickly snatching up a flute of champagne. Alec settled for a scotch, savoring it slowly as he scanned the room.

The place certainly did scream money, and lots of it. Too much in fact. The house was downright gaudy, decorated as only someone with too much money and too little taste could decorate. From the outside it looked like an elegant mansion fashioned in Greek-styled architecture. Inside, however, the place was decked out in a country western theme - a flashy collection of leather, fur and wood. Country music wafted through the air and waiters dressed as cowboys weaved around the guests.

Beside him, Max groaned. "If I remember correctly, a large portion of Joseph Ranshaw's fortune comes from his company that designs and sells designer cowboy hats. Company name is Stetson. Looks like they embraced the cowboy theme and didn't let go."

Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw it. "Oh my god! Do you see that? A bucking bronco in the middle of his living room. Is this guy for real!"

"Well, yee-ha partner!" he mocked. "Let's get this party started! Care to ride the beast?" he asked, nodding toward the wildly bucking, mechanized bronco where a drunk young man was being cheered by his equally drunken partner.

Max threw her head back and laughed. _Oh god, that's Rafer! Where's a video camera when I need one! _As she turned her head to look at him, Alec could see the wild amusement evident on her face. All of a sudden, keeping those mirthful eyes shining was the most important thing in the world. She grinned at him and declined his offer with a vigorous shake of her head.

Even as a part of him delighted in her reaction, another part of him cringed at his behavior. _Since when do you care about __a __pretty smile? She's just a nice piece of ass_

"Then into the throng we go," he said, gathering his wits about him. He and Max shared a grin before weaving their way through the crowd. Alec's blood swirled through his veins to pool between his legs as he looked at her. She was wearing an open backed dress that showed off flawless skin. _Correction__ she is a _perfect _ piece of ass that I can't wait to sink into. Why the _hell _does this woman need to pay for sex? _

Without seeming to notice Alec's lusty gaze, Max grabbed his arm and pulled him after her. Her smile turned polite as she mingled with various guests. Although she dutifully introduced him to everyone and kept her arm entwined with his, she seemed to forget about him for the most part.

He observed her for a while, gleaning information. _ Whatever she does, it has something to do with advertising, and she's apparently very good at it._

_Ah, now I see why she needs to hire an escort__ she must be a complete workaholic_ In the short time since his escape from Manticore, Alec had learned that unlike X5's, human brains required, what seemed to him, extensive study on a subject before they became so familiar with it. _Maxie here obviously needs to learn to take a break from work and let loose._ Alec, being the great humanitarian he was and more than a little bored with being ignored, formulated a plan - dubbed 'Distract Max' - and struggled to hide his mischievous grin as he put it into action.

Alec disengaged his arm from hers and stepped closer to her under the guise of making more room for the guests in the circle. Standing almost completely behind Max, he leaned in close to her body, letting her feel the warmth emanating from him. With the knuckle of his middle finger, he lightly traced the curve of her spine. He was rewarded with a slight gasp as Max lost her train of thought. She recovered quickly though, gracing her audience with a quick smile of apology before continuing to wow her compatriots.

Inwardly smiling, Alec allowed his fingers to travel lower, to trace the top of the curves of her ass, careful to shield his action with his body so that none of the other guest would see. Max stiffened, shifted a bit as if to dislodge him, but managed to continue her conversation. Thoroughly enjoying himself now, Alec rested his palm against her, allowing his finger to curl around the flesh and trace lower and lower. This time Max quickly, but gracefully, swung her arm around to grab his wrist as she turned to face him.

"Honey, I know how much you love hearing us talk shop an' all, but could you go get me something to drink? I'm parched." Her voice was sugary sweet, and her smile wide, but Alec could see the fire in her eyes, the slight flush on her cheeks. More than that, he could smell the effect his caresses had on her. _Maxie, Maxie, Maxie__! A__nger and lust is a _good_ look on you._ He considered staying and continuing his game - he could always flag down a waiter to bring her a drink - but then remember his original reason for getting this escort gig and realized that she had just offered him the perfect excuse to do a little recon.

Alec smiled at her, amusement making his eyes bright, letting her know he understood why she was sending him away. That he had won this round. "Sure, sweetheart. What do you want?"

Max's smile seemed more forced, her jaw tightening. "Anything will do, just so long as it's cold." With that she twirled around, dismissing him and returning to her discussion.

Letting his finger lightly travel up her spine, he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back." Then he smiled at the group of people around her and headed in the opposite direction. _Enough play for now, time to get back to business._

* * *

Max forced a sickly sweet smile at Diamond Goodwren, wife of Samuel Goodwren, Senior Vice President of Sales for Donovan Diamonds and right hand man to Donovan's CEO. Rumor had it that highfalutin' Sam had started with nothing, working his way up the corporate ladder and eventually into the pants of his CEO's daughter. He was living the American Dream and made sure to flaunt it. _How much jewelry can one man wear? And the old cow; he definitely married her for her money._

To Sam's left was Julian Knight of the Nike corporation and Felicia Bosworth from Mary Kay Cosmetics. So far, the influential group seemed fairly impressed with her, and if all went well, Sutherlands reputation would be racking up the points by the end of the night. A goal that might have been considerably harder if she had screamed out in orgasmic delight in the middle of a conversation._ Thank the Blue Lady that Alec took the hint and left. One more sweep of his finger and I wouldn't have been able to follow the discussion no matter how advanced my brain._

Since the moment they walked into the party, Alec had been a great escort. Every time she introduced him to a guest he would shake their hand, exchange a pleasantry and then look at her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. That smile, his way of sharing with her just what he thought of each of the guests, was strangely intimate. It made her feel close to him despite the fact that she had only met him a couple hours ago. It also gave credence to their "relationship". In fact, Alec was fantastic in the role of devoted boyfriend, giving every indication that she was the only one he had eyes for.

Even when Diamond had looked up to Alec, batted her over-shadowed eyelids and practically plastered her self to his side, Alec had barely glanced at the woman. Instead, he kept his eyes steady on Max - watching her every move. His examination was so intense Max could feel his gaze burning into her skin. Then, when she thought there was no way she could be more aware of him, he had moved behind her. She had taken a deep breath, and she still couldn't figure out if she was relieved or alarmed when the air proved to be void of any heat pheromones. _This is the last thing I need right now. _She brought her hand up to massage her neck, subconsciously rubbing her fingers over where her lasered off barcode would have been.

Turning off her internal recap, Max decided to contribute to the dialogue. "I'm not sure I would go with something like that. Diamonds are in a league of their own, and their advertisements need to convey that." Max smiled again at Sam and then gestured to his wife. "Like your very own Diamond, your campaign should dazzle it's viewers with its sexy elegance. Tasteful, but sensual." Max almost grimaced at how easy it was to draw these people under her spell. _ Smile at the men, compliment the women and they are putty in your hand._

"I like that. Oh I really like that!" Diamond smiled up at her husband. "We'll have to tell everyone about how Max's campaign was inspired by me." Max somehow refrained from rolling her eyes as the group all joined in to sing Di's praises.

Max continued to exchange pleasant conversation with them. Every once in a while she would drop a subtle compliment; slowly gaining their confidence.

"Sam, Di, it's so good to see you again." Max turned to see the pretty blond woman who spoke. She then turned to greet the others in the party, until she met Max's eyes. "Oh, hi, I'm Betty, and you are?"

"That's Missy Miss. She works for me." Normal's voice came from behind her. "Missy, I see you met my wife, Betty." Normal nodded. "Di, Sam nice to see you again. Where're your parents?"

"Oh, they couldn't make it." Di sounded disappointed. "There was a condo in the Bahamas calling dad's name. My parents couldn't resist."

"Aw, that's too bad, I would have enjoyed seeing them." Normal's voice was regretful. Then he looked beyond Max's shoulder. "Ah, Goose Egg, I see you made it."

"Hello Sam, Mrs. Goodwren, Normal, Betty, everyone." Rafer nodded at the circle of chatting people as he joined the group with a petite blonde on his arm. "I'd like you all to meet Jeanette." He looked over at Max, making a point to look over her shoulder. "Hey Max, what happened? Did your boyfriend desert you?" Rafer's tone was politely concerned, contrasting with his shark's smile.

"Actually, I just sent him off to get me a drink." _Dammit, Alec where the hell are you?_ "He should be back in a second. I'll introduce you." Max forced herself not to glance around the room, looking for her wayward escort. She was not going to look desperate.

"Mr. McDowell is a gem! You really are lucky to have caught him." Di's comment almost endeared the woman to Max. "Where did you two meet?"

"Central Park ."

"A local club."

Di's brow wrinkled in confusion upon hearing two contradicting answers at once. Max whirled around to see Alec, champagne glass in hand.

"What I mean is," Alec cleared his throat while he handed Max her glass and then pulled her into his arms before continuing, "the first time I saw this beautiful vixen was while she was dancing one night at a local club. It was love at first sight, but she had disappeared by the time I was able to get onto the dance floor." Alec put his hand over his heart as though the mere memory pained him. "So when I saw her jogging through Central Park a few weeks later, I knew I had to catch her and introduce myself." He faced Max with such a rueful smile that she had to laugh.

To cover up her laugh she turned to the audience and elaborated. "When I noticed this strange guy running after me, I thought he was a mugger!"

The group chuckled as Alec continued. "I had to run so fast, chasing her, I thought I was going to break the sound barrier. By the time I caught up with her, I was so out of breath I couldn't introduce myself, I just stood there panting!"

The men in the group laughed, all remembering times when they too had gone to extreme measures to catch the attention of a pretty lady. Meanwhile the girls both swooned over the sweetness of the act. "So what happened then? How did you end up together?" The question was posed by Normal's wife, Betty.

Max shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for cute men panting at me. I decided to have pity on him and buy him water from one of the kiosks before he keeled over."

Alec gave her a teasing grin. "I think she was just worried that she'd be late for work if she had to report my death to the authorities."

Max just grinned at him, not denying or agreeing with his claim. Their audience laughed uproariously. Max took a deep breath, glad that Alec was quick enough to create that background story with her. She had to admit it was better than the one she had created earlier, and she had fun spinning it. From the looks on their audiences' faces, they were duped into believing Alec was her boyfriend, too. "Oh, where are my manners? Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alec, my boyfriend."

Normal snorted. "I would hope he is, the way he's holding you." This incited a few chuckles and Max quirked her lips before continuing.

"Alec, I'd like to introduce you to my boss, Normal, and his wife, Betty. And this is our Regional Sales Director Rafer Marino and his date Jeanette."

Normal seemed to take an instant liking to Alec and Betty was very polite. Rafer's greeting however, was less than hospitable, and brimming with testosterone.

"Alec, huh?" Rafer gripped Alec's hand, hard. Max could see his muscles bulging as he clamped down. Yet Alec didn't seem phased. "So you're the _boy_ who stole our Max's heart away?"

Alec smiled. "I'm the _man_ who is devoted to her, yes." Alec squeezed Rafer's hand minutely, Max could barely make it out, yet it was enough to make Rafer release his grip.

"So, Alec, what was it that you do?" Rafer's voice was laced with contempt.

_He sells his body to any girl desperate enough to need him._ Somehow Max didn't think that would go over so well. She opened her mouth to interject with some trite profession, a psychiatrist or something, but Alec beat her to the quick. "I'm in acquisitions and trade. Maybe not as exciting as the advertising business, but it keeps me in skittles and beer."

Rafer's jaw tightened and he turned to address Mr. Goodwren again. Alec turned his head and smiled at Max. He leaned in close, his hand traveling up her side to finally land on her shoulder. "Enjoying your champagne?"

"It's fine. Thanks." Mindful of Rafer's proximity, Max leaned up to brush a kiss to Alec's cheek before addressing Betty with idle chit chat. She was happy to see Alec engage Ms. Bosworth in a discussion.

While Alec's attention was elsewhere, Rafer closed in on Max's side. "So Max, that's some dress," He leered, slowly perused her from head to toe.

"Thanks." Max's reply was short and polite. _Rafer just go away. _

Instead Rafer just leaned in closer and grabbed her arm. "You know," he said in a low voice. "I haven't held you in my arms for far too long. How about we take a spin around the dance fl-" Rafer's proposition was interrupted as Alec stepped up behind Max.

"Sorry Rafer, but Max promised this dance to me. Excuse us." Alec wrapped his arm around Max's waist and pulled her into his body, effectively breaking Rafer's hold on her. Max went with him willingly, grateful for the interference. She glanced towards the dance floor to see people breaking apart as the current song ended. Alec took the opportunity to shoot Rafer a smug cat-got-the-canary grin. Smothering a laugh at what he was sure was Rafer's intimidating glare, Alec led Max towards the floor and pulled her into his arms. The two glided together as the notes to the slow pre-pulse country song filtered through the air.

Max felt his hand burn through her dress as he pulled her near, bringing her body close to his. She could feel how her body would mold perfectly to his. She relaxed into him and laid her head on his shoulder. _Just for a second. Just for show._ Alec's breath teased the nerves lining her neck as he leaned his head down, nuzzling her. His lips parted and he sang along with the music, almost absently. His voice was low, seductive. "With nothing on but the radio," his hand lightly glided up her back, "feel the music playing soft and slow," his lips grazed her ear, "you and me and the lights down low," shivers ran up her spine, "with nothing on but the radio."

Max lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me from dancing with Rafer. Not that I couldn't take care of him myself, mind you, I'd just risk losing my job."

"No problem. Besides, it's kind of my job." For some strange reason, Max wanted him to take those words back, regardless that they were the truth. They didn't feel right. "I can see that he has a thing for you but can't really take the hint that your not interested?"

"Yeah, he's been hounding me from the second that I stepped into my new office." Max agreed, but then found herself confessing, "I can kind of understand why he's, well, not taking the hint though. We first met about six month's ago in Paris. I was in - well, I was in a real bad way and -" Max let out a self-depreciating laugh. "Let's just say I wasn't nearly so not interested." _Why the hell am I telling this guy all this?_

Although she hated the attention Rafer was foisting on her, she felt she deserved it. By the look in Alec's eyes he could read that on her face. "So, you should forever be punished for one mistake? Come on, Maxie, you can't really believe that?"

Max heard his heartfelt answer, saw then tenderness in his gaze and her heart warmed. She felt her face soften and her lips curve; it was small but it was a genuine smile. Alec's eyes darkened in response to her smile, making her heart quicken. She felt as though there was something lodged in her throat, her lips felt dry and could barely get out a whispered, "It's Max, don't call me Maxie."

Alec didn't seem to hear her; he lowered his head stopping just as his lips were a breath away from her own, his eyes steady on hers. Then his tongue snaked out and licked her lower lip, then her upper lip, tasting her. Max felt her breasts grow heavy, her nipples tighten and he was barely touching her. "You taste so good." The words were breathed against her lips. Max was going to kiss him; she needed to feel him.

She would have, and it would have been explosive. She knew it with out a doubt. In that moment Max was certain that a kiss from Alec's lips would sear her soul. She was equally certain it would have doomed her to heartache. Thankfully, Joseph Ranshaw chose that moment to gather everyone's attention for a speech. The moment was broken. Max pulled away from Alec and faced the hostess._ Oh God! __Will this night never end?_

* * *

_This has been a long night._ Alec was ready to pick Max up, blur to the car and throw her inside. He had been hard and aching ever since they had _ left_ the damn car. Instead he smiled politely as he and Max bid goodnight to her colleagues. Glancing down at her, he silently urged her to hurry. Was it just his imagination or was she dragging her feet?

Finally, she finished her platitudes and they walked out of the Ranshaw mansion. This evening had been a great success. He found several fence-worthy items within the Ranshaw's residence, and was confidant he could bypass their security. He had enjoyed teasing and seducing Max throughout the evening. Playing the besotted boyfriend, utterly hot for her, was almost alarmingly easy. Now they would get to the part where she paid him to satisfy her every sordid desire. Hell, as hot as she was, he would do it for free.

Back in the car, he turned and saw her roll her head around, then bring a weary hand to her neck. He removed her hand and replaced it with his own. "Damn, baby, your so tense."

"You don't have to do that." Max leaned into his touch even as she told him it wasn't necessary.

"I don't mind." No, he didn't mind touching her body. In fact he was looking forward to the time when he would touch much more.

As his fingers worked the knots in her neck and then her back, Alec's mind was swirling with erotic images of what was to come. Dancing with Max had proven how good she would feel in his arms. The taste of her lips made his blood boil. He wanted to taste more. He wanted more, period.

He could see how it would be. They'd arrive at her place. She would invite him up for a nightcap. They would stand around, enjoying their drinks. Then he would take her in his arms. Finally feel her lips beneath his, her body meld to his hard planes. She would open herself up to his advances, her lips, her legs. Alec had to bite his lip to stop his groan.

Max pulled away as the car pulled to a stop. "Thanks, Alec. That was great."

Alec met her smile with one of his own. "No problem. No one as beautiful as you should be so tense."

He followed her out of the car, his gaze caressing her ass. Then he took in their surroundings. The smile on his face melted into a confused frown. "This is Jam Boney."

"Yeah." Max nodded. "I know."

"What are we doing here?" _You want to have sex in Jam Boney?_

"Evening's over. I figured since this is where I picked you up, this is where your transportation would be." Max's answer was matter of fact. "Next time we'll meet at my apartment. It'll be a lot less suspicious if anyone sees us coming and going from there. Besides, in the future, I don't want to chance anyone seeing me dropping you off at a known male escort building."

_Wait, 'evening's over'? What happened to the nightcap? The prostitution? I'm an Escort for cripes sake? _"No nightcap?"

"Nightcap?" Max's voice held surprise. "What are you talking about?"

_Okay, no nightcap._ Alec wanted to throttle her. He forced himself to remember his original objective in taking this job. Max was filling that objective. _Besides, I know she's hot for me. I can smell it. If shy __Maxie__ here needs a little persuasion, I can certainly work on a battle plan __in time for __our next 'date'. _ "Nevermind. What happens next?"

Max shrugged. "I'll call Jam Boney and let them know next time I need you. How much notice do you need?"

"Little to none. I am at your service." Alec gave her a little bow and a heart stopping grin. "If you have something to write on, I can give you my cell number. That way you can reach me directly"

Max shook her head. "Just tell it to me; I'm good with numbers."

Alec had his doubts. He had seen the limitations of Ordinary minds, but he rattled off the number anyway.

"Alright. Well, thanks. Have a good night, Alec." And with those parting words Max returned to her car and drove off into the night.

"Have a good night, Alec," he mimicked as his face settled into a scowl. "It would have been a lot better with that nightcap. Now it's past closing time for the bars, so I can't even pick up a quick lay, and all I have to look forward to is a nice cold shower. Yeah, a great night, Alec." Alec ranted all the way to his motorcycle then turned to send another dark look in the direction in which she had disappeared.

Mounting his bike, he kick started it, revved the engine loudly and growled. "You'd better be fucking worth it when I finally get you under me."

**TBC **


	6. Downfall of a Day

**Chapter 6**

**Downfall of a Day**

Original Cindy hummed to herself as she went about her business. The previous evening had almost been disastrous, but after sorting out the Logan Cale issue with her newest client, she felt pleased. Alec had come in to work earlier this morning in high spirits. After she'd gotten the details and he'd reassured her that his services would be required further, Cindy felt confident that Ms. Maxine Guevara would call again. She was a high paying client and Jam Boney welcomed the business. Hiring Alec seemed to have been a wise move.

Mario placed a cup of steaming coffee on the desk next to Cindy and she smiled in appreciation.

"Mario, my boy, I'm sorry I snapped at you last night," she began to apologize, feeling bad at having made the older man uncomfortable. It wasn't his fault that irate clients got on her nerves.

Mario waved a hand in her general direction and smiled. "I should be used to it by now," he replied. Upon seeing her flinch he amended, "Not you snapping at me - I mean angry clients. I shouldn't get so flustered. And I'm still sorry for interruptin' you, last night. I know how much you value alone-time with Marie."

Cindy chuckled. "That's the straight up truth. Original Cindy certainly enjoys her Marie time. But no matter. I'm sorry, you're sorry; it's all good. And thanks for the coffee - you're a god! And aint no other male Original Cindy be praisin' like that, so don't you forget it." Cindy raised the mug to her lips and inhaled the wonderful aroma, then took a sip, moaning in pleasure as the strong roasted flavor touched her senses and slid delightfully down her throat.

An expression of pure bliss graced her face as she lifted her eyes to Mario's. "Where the hell did you find Mocha Java Harrar coffee in post-Pulse Seattle? This is a taste of Heaven, if Original Cindy knows her coffee, and Original Cindy _knows her coffee!_"

"That Alec guy brought it in. Said he had standards when it came to coffee," he replied with a grin. Mario liked the handsome escort. He was engaging and respectful, something hard to find in the young men in his boss' employ.

Cindy murmured her approval. "I knew I hired his ass for a reason!"

Mario brought her attention to a stack of notes by the side of the telephone. "You been ignoring your messages again, Cindy?"

She ducked her head and blushed. "Looks like I forgot again," she said in a small voice.

"What would you do without me, then?" he teased, sorting through the bits of paper. "You had one call from Heather Foster. She needs an escort for Friday. She requested Jay again. He's quite popular," he added, wiggling his eyebrows. "I wonder if they got something goin' on the side, cuz Jay is one happy man these days."

Original Cindy giggled in response. "That he is. Foster, Talbot, Mennings, Smithson. Them women all want a piece of Jay and he sure aint complainin'. What else ya got for me, Mario?"

"The usual. Kramer needs someone to keep his daughter honest at her debutante ball," he snorted. "I can't believe that in a broken world like this they still go through with the whole 'comin' out' sham." He shook his head in confoundment and continued to read off the messages.

"Oh, and the woman from last night, Guevara? She asked that you get back to her. Said she'd like to talk to you," he concluded. "I'll be out back; intimate date with a cancer-stick. Holler if ya need me, hon, okay?"

Cindy barely acknowledged his parting words. _That Ms. Guevara lady wants to talk. I wonder if Hot Boy was lyin' 'bout her wantin' him again. Guess it's time to find out._ She picked up the phone and dialed the number Mario had scribbled on the message pad.

"May I speak to Ms. Guevara, please?" Cindy asked politely, when the call went through.

Speaking, came the reply.

"Ms. Guevara, it's Original Cindy from Jam-" she was cut off quickly.

Yes, yes, I know. Sorry to interrupt like this but it's a small office with big ears, if you know what I mean... the client replied hastily.

"I understand. Mario said you needed to speak with me, Ms. Guevara?" Cindy said smoothly.

Please, the name is Max. Ms. Guevara is too formal, and I hate formal. And yes, I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to thank you, actually. Alec was a superb choice and a big hit with my people. I was wondering if I could take you out for drinks, in lieu of a thank-you for saving my ass at the last minute? her voice was almost hopeful and Cindy chuckled.

"Aiight, Max. You're on. You ever been to Crash? It's where me and mine hang and let loose. It's a dump, but the alcohol's cheap, the atmosphere friendly and the music is decent. You'll like it - Original Cindy's word on that."

Never been, but I'm sure I'll find it. Meet you there, say, 8-ish? 

"Aiight, sugar. And thanks." Cindy hung up the phone feeling oddly happy. She liked the other woman, even though they'd gotten off to a bad start. Besides, being in the company of men all the time, Original Cindy craved female companionship outside her relationship with Marie. _It'll be good to get my swerve on again._

* * *

Max sifted through the latest campaign crap and listened with one ear to Kendra berating Rafer for the umpteenth time. _Can't the loser get the hint? Jesus, he's such an ass!_ She listened simultaneously to the loud argument going on in the office behind hers. The walls were thick, but not thick enough to block out the sound of her boss yelling at another unsuspecting employee. And from the way the conversation ended, she had the feeling she was next.

Max groaned as footsteps grew louder outside her office. Her door opened and Normal entered, livid and red-faced, panting loudly.

"You, missy-miss, are in trouble. The projections for the Minute Maid project should have been on my desk this morning! What do you have to say for yourself?" His huffing and sputtering unnerved her a bit, but she stood to face her boss with a calm demeanor.

"The projections _were_ on your desk this morning, Normal. I never do a half-assed job - you should know that - _you _hired me," she replied cooly.

"No, Mr. Sutherland forced me to take you on. Like I don't have enough of you cretins in my employ as it is. You have yet to prove yourself, missy. Final word: the projections are missing. You will produce them by the end of your lunch hour or we'll be reconsidering your position within this company. I do _not_ tolerate slackers."

With that, Normal turned on his heel, leaving Max with an angry flush on her cheeks and an indignant scowl on her face. But before he reached the door, Rafer stepped inside.

"Now, Normal! Don't be so hasty! The projections made their way to my office, at my behest. And they're fantastic," he added, winking at Max. The smug look on his face told her he thought she should be grateful for his bailing her ass out. Max wanted to throttle the man.

Normal stepped back and regarded the young man before him. "Oh. Right, then. Get me those projections, pronto." Calling over his shoulder to Max he added, "You have work to do, so bip, bip, bip! Stop wasting Goose Egg's time and do what I pay you to do."

Max sat down heavily in her chair and rested her head in her hands. The day had started off fine but had quickly spiraled downhill. And now she had to to add Rafer to the mix. He expected a thank you, but as he was the cause of the problem to begin with, Max was loathe to give him credit for anything.

"How 'bout you buy me a drink and we'll call it even," he suggested, sitting himself down on the edge of her desk and leaning too close to her for comfort. His breath fanned hotly against her cheek and she pulled back hastily.

"How 'bout I don't. You started this mess, it's only fitting that you fixed it. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," she tried to dismiss him but he wasn't getting the hint.

"C'mon, Max! I'm sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't mind you having a drink with a colleague," he pushed. "Totally _platonic,_" he added as an afterthought.

_Platonic, my ass,_ she thought angrily. Rafer was beginning to really piss her off and she knew she had to keep tight control of her emotions for fear of causing physical harm.

"Maybe some other time," she replied finally with an air of resignation.

"If you prefer, we can do lunch. Somewhere out in the open, if you're worried you might succumb to temptation by being alone with me in a dark bar," he leered lewdly and she almost gagged as his hand brushed her thigh.

The phone rang. _Sweet savior - whoever you are, I love you!_ She answered quickly, delighted at the distraction it brang.

"Maxine Guevara."

Max! It's Sketchy. Got a minute? his friendly voice came over the line, making her smile.

"Sketchy! Sure I do. What's up? Oh, and thank you _so_ much for putting me in contact with Cindy. She's a lifesaver!"

I know. She's my closest friend and she's so the bomb. Anyway, I just got settled in my new apartment and I have some time to kill. I was wondering if you wanted to get together - maybe have lunch, go for drinks, shoot some pool? You into that kinda thing? The invitation was so sincere that Max felt warm inside. She definitely wanted to see him again.

"Pool's my kinda thing. I can't make lunch today - too much work, but I'm meeting Cindy for drinks at Crash later. Wanna join us?"

I'll be there! I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Don't work too hard! See you at Crash. 

"Yeah, you too. Bye." She hung up the phone, still smiling broadly. As she turned back to her desk, she noticed that Rafer was still there.

"Is there anything else you needed?" she asked politely. "If not, go away already," she muttered under her breath.

"Fine. Be like that. I have things to do anyway." He grabbed her arm and ran a finger down her jaw, making her shiver. Misinterpreting her response he bent his head closer. "You're a tease, Max. First you're all over me like fire and then you're cold as ice. I want the fire, Max. And I know you want it too. Stop playing hard-to-get!"

Max shoved him off her and smoothed her clothing down with her hands. Her glare was icy and her eyes just as cold when she replied. "I'm in a serious relationship with a man I love. What you and I had was a mistake. You were the rebound guy, Rafer. Get that through your head. I'm willing to be your friend," she almost choked on the word, but used it in an effort to be gracious even though it was the last thing she wanted. "But we can't ever be anything more. Now, if you'll excuse me...?" she repeated for the third, or was it the fourth time.

Rafer was unmoved. "Right. Friends. We both know how that will end." His conceit and arrogance were unbelievable. _Is this guy completely blind? For heavens' sake!_

"I'll see you later, _Max_," he said, his tone raising a light blanket of goose bumps over her body. _Just get OUT!_ she screamed silently. She felt a deep-seated relief when he finally left the room and closed the door. _Why! Why do I have to suffer heat? I hate it! Men always feel like I owe them afterwards. I HATE HEAT! I HATE RAFER!_ Glancing at the clock, Max sighed. Six more hours till she could kick back and relax. _Six hours..._

**- - - TBC - - - **


	7. Close Encounters

**Chapter 7**

**Close Encounters**

Alec pulled his motorcycle to a stop in front of a dilapidating building and pulled the key out of the ignition, allowing the purr of his Kawasaki Meanstreak to die down. He hopped off his bike and strolled up to the wide double doors.

Alec had a few hours to spare before hitting the Ranshaws', so he came to his newly minted 'favorite bar' to grab a few drinks and maybe find some sweet thing to meet up with after his heist.

Smiling to a buxom blonde, Alec made his way to the bar. Mike, the bartender, walked up to him while cleaning a glass, then raised an eyebrow with a look that clearly stated 'What's your poison?'

"Scotch, straight. Thanks." With that, Alec put some money on the counter and turned back to view the pickings.

It was early so Crash was only half full of people, yet Alec could see several females with great potential. He was just contemplating a fine little red head with legs to her ears when an enchanting noise caught his attention. _Why does that laugh sound familiar? _

He turned to find the source of the laugh, only to momentarily loose his breath. There, leaning over the pool table and smiling up at a scraggly looking guy was his 'date' from the previous evening. _And I thought she looked hot last night!_ The fiery brunette could certainly pull off the fancy digs from night before, but seeing her now, in jeans and a tank top, relaxing and letting her hair down both literally and figuratively, was an amazing transformation. _Little Maxie is sex on a stick. _

Last night, Max had left him horny and confused; it was not a state he was comfortable with, nor one he enjoyed. So today he'd set upon getting some much needed - and even some not so needed - advice from the other escorts at Jam Boney.

_"Hey Mario." Alec straddled the bench in front of the proprietor's right hand man. "You've been doing this escort gig for a while, right?" _

_Mario looked up from the papers he was perusing and pulled the pen from his mouth. "Yeah, why?" _

_Alec looked down while he pondered his request. This was one thing that was very new to him. Back in Manticore, he had been the best. He never needed to seek out advice or help. But since his escape from that hell hole, he had forever been surrounded by people who couldn't hope to match him - in looks, intelligence, or well, anything. What's more, women threw themselves at him. So asking for advice, especially advice regarding a girl, was unsettling. _

_"Last night, I had that client, Max, right?" At Mario's nod, he continued, "Well, we went to this party and everything progressed well, but then she just brought me back here." When Mario didn't seem to see the point of his story, he elaborated. "We're escorts, right? I mean, isn't that just a fancy way of saying male hooker?" Remembering his state of frustration last night, Alec threw up his hands. "Is she even _allowed_ to just bring me back? Isn't that a breech of contract or something?" _

_Mario laughed at Alec's obvious dissatisfaction. "Hey, man, I saw that chick. I can understand where you are coming from, but it's not a breech of any contract. While it's not uncommon for us to," The older man took a moment to find the right words, "provide services of physical relief - and if she wants that I say go for It - the main responsibility of an escort is just to provide companionship. So there is no guarantee your client will give you any. It's just like dating, except you're getting paid." _

_Alec frowned as he took in the other man's words. Then his frown turned into a scowl as he heard a snort behind him. _

_"What? The pretty boy wasn't able to get the bitch into bed?" Alec turned to see _ _Logan_ _ smirking at him. It was all he could do not to give the four-eyed ass a hands-on demonstration of his past profession. "I guess somebody isn't as suave as they thought." _

_The comment was a bit too close to home, and Alec pursed his lips, considering just how much damage he could inflict without exposing his superior genetics when he felt Mario's hand on his shoulder. "At least Alec got the lady out the door _ _Logan_ _. You couldn't even accomplish that." _

_Logan_ _ barely spared Mario a glare. "Okay, newbie, I'll give you a piece of advice. You gotta take the bull by the horns. Show her who's boss. Once she accepts that she has to answer to you, she'll walk into the fires of hell just to make you happy." _

_Mario and Alec shared a confused look before Alec turned back to the arrogant man. "But, umm _ _Logan_ _, buddy," Alec scratched his head. "Isn't she the boss?" _

_Mario burst out laughing. Then he picked up his papers and gestured for Alec to follow as he walked away. "Like I said, Alec got the lady out the door." _

_As soon as they were back in relative privacy, Mario turned to the other man, a serious look on his face. "The only advice I can give you is to try and persuade your chica into wanting you. Best way to do that is just be the most dedicated and suave companion she could dream of. It will mean going the extra mile, but sooner or later, she'll be begging for you." _

Looking at Max's smiling face as she lined up her shot, Alec smiled. _It would look weird if I, as her boyfriend, didn't join in for a while to meet her friend._ And with that thought, Alec strode across Crash, ready and willing to do a little extra leg work to accommodate his, well, extra leg.

* * *

"So the band was in the middle of telling me how they still 'rock and roll' and how they aren't even feeling their age, when Nikki Sixx pulls out his teeth and sets them on the side table while he takes a drink of his beer." Sketchy shrugged, "Apparently the adhesives affect the taste."

Max laughed as Sketchy recounted his interview with a classic pre-pulse band called Motley Crue. She was about to comment when she heard someone call her name. Turning, she was barely able to recognize that the figure approaching her was Alec before he swept her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. That was about when she lost all ability to recognize…_anything_.

Alec's lips were firm but coaxing, his arms melding her body to his, his hands splayed across her back. The kiss was explosive, it was mind-numbing, it was - _all too brief_. Before she knew it he was pulling back. He laid a sweet kiss on her cheek before looking into her eyes. "Sorry I'm late, baby."

Max blinked, the sound of Alec's husky voice washing over her. _Late?_ She was about to ask him what he the hell he thought he was late for but he'd already turned to Sketchy.

"Hi! You must be the friend Maxie told me about." Keeping one arm around Max, Alec snapped his fingers and sent the other man a look of regret. "I'm sorry, I can't remember. Your name was?"

"Oh, uh, Sketchy." Sketchy cast a confused glance in Max's direction, but Alec paid it no heed.

"Sketchy, that was it. Max has said some good things." Alec smiled at him, and then at Max, before shaking his hand. "Oh, by the way, I'm Alec, Max's boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you."

Max, finally breaking free of the passion-filled haze, shook her head at Alec. "Alec? What…"

"Am I doing here?" Alec finished for her. "Yeah, I know, I told you I couldn't make it, but I got off work early. And I wanted to see my baby, so here I am. Sorry if I surprised you." The last was sincerely said before Alec gave her another swift kiss, lingering just long enough to keep Max's confused wits at half mast.

"No, I mean, you don't have to…"

"Apologize for surprising you? I know, but…"

"Hot Boy?"

The rest of what Alec was going to say was swept away, as he turned in surprise at the unexpected voice. _What is Original _ _Cindy_ _ doing here? _Unsure how to respond, Alec let out a neutral. "Uh, Cindy . Hi."

"What the hell are you doing molesting Max, fool?" As usual, Cindy had no problem cutting to the heart of the matter.

Alec just looked back at her. _Did she forget that Max hired me as her escort?_ His question must have shown on his face because Cindy 's own features cleared. Then her lips twitched up into a smile. Finally, she fell let out a full blown laugh. Alec's confusion grew as first Max, and then Sketchy, joined in.

"Well, Max, at least you know he doesn't take his job lightly," Sketchy commented before looking at Cindy . "Guy deserves a raise."

_"_What? How? Um..." Alec looked from Sketchy to Max, somehow managing to look adorable despite his slack-jawed confusion.

"As I was trying to say," Max smiled and stepped out of his arms. "Sketchy was the one to get me in touch with Jam Boney. You don't have to act like my boyfriend with him."

"Oh." Alec smiled wryly and then looked at the three companions. "Well, in that case, I guess I am sorry for interrupting your little, um, get-together." His statement was more of a question.

Cindy shrugged. "Don't sweat it, boo. You gave us a good laugh, an' Lord knows we can't get too many of those."

"Yeah," Sketchy agreed readily, then gestured to the table. "Do you play pool, man? I could do with some decent competition."

"You mean _Max_ could do with some decent competition." Cindy scoffed. "She's been beatin' your ass raw."

Sketchy shared a conspiring look with Alec, before turning back to Cindy. "Well, yeah, a gentleman always lets a lady beat him."

"_Lets_! _Lets_ a lady beat him?" Cindy sputtered. "We'll see how well you '_let_ a lady beat you' fool!" Cindy grabbed the pool stick from his hands and waved it threateningly.

Sketchy's eyes widened comically and he scrambled backwards, climbing on the table to get away from the ebony beauty. Laughing at their antics, Max grabbed the hand holding the stick. "Aw, come on Cindy ; let the guy have his pride." She winked at the other lady. "Least I can do after taking his money. Let's go get a pitcher while the boys rack 'em."

Alec quickly reviewed his options. On one hand, he was fairly certain that he could convince the redhead to meet him later that night - if he took the time to talk to her. On the other hand, Max was a hell of a lot better looking, hanging with the boss could only help him get the prime assignments in the future and Sketchy seemed like a decent guy. _Besides, I should be done with my heist in plenty of time to find a bedmate later._

Nodding to himself, Alec looked over at Sketchy. "You wanna break, or should I?"

* * *

Max cocked her head to one side, watching appraisingly while Alec sunk a particularly difficult shot. "You're really good. I don't think I've ever seen anyone make a shot like that."

Alec inwardly groaned, lined up his next shot and missed- on purpose. _Sometimes I really hate posing as an 'average Joe._ "Damn." Alec allowed some of his frustration to show on his face. "Guess my luck ran out."

Max's smile was wicked. "You can count on that." She picked up her stick and walked around to take her shot.

As she leaned forward, he couldn't help but think _I'm not so sure._ From his vantage, Alec's senses were teased with a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage if he looked down, and the graceful curve of her neck if he looked up.

"Looks like you're pretty good yourself, boo," Cindy commented from her perch next to Sketchy.

"Yeah, well I am good at finding angles. It's a finely honed skill that is critical in the advertising business." Max walked around the table and gave Alec a great view of her ass as she sunk the eight ball. "Comes in handy sometimes." Turning, she flashed Alec a wide grin. "Guess this means it's your turn to buy the beer."

Alec just rolled his eyes. "Comin' right up. Anyone want anything with more kick than beer?" He received a negative from all parties, and made his way up to the bar.

When he returned, his companions had been joined by a dark haired man. The guy turned his head and Alec recognized him even before he heard Max's aggrieved voice.

"Rafer. What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's a bar, Max." Rafer's voice was patronizing as he step close to her trapping her between the pool table and his body. "People come here to relax, socialize."

Alec didn't need Cindy 's telling glance. He was already depositing the three drinks on the table and sneaking behind Rafer. His voice was pure menace with a thin veil of civility. "Hello, Ralph." Alec's smile was almost predatory as he watched the way Rafer jumped to the side, thus freeing Max. "Good of you to stop by."

Alec slid Max under his shoulder and kissed her temple. "Here's your drink, baby." He looked around innocently and then addressed Rafer. "Are you here alone?"

Rafer's jaw clinched and his eyes slid briefly to Max. "It's Rafer, and I just came to hang with my new _friend_. My girl, Jeanette, is working." His eyes slid past their forms and landed on Sketchy. "Hey, aren't you Calvin Theodore from _Esquire_?

Sketchy smiled at the man. "Yeah, and this is my friend Cindy."

Rafer's eyes automatically roamed down Cindy 's form in a well-practiced leer. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and brushed them across the back of her hand. "Well, hello. The pleasure is all mine."

Hastily withdrawing her hand, a brief look of revulsion flashed across her face. "Touch the boot, get dropped wet. Original Cindy don't feature that. Know what I'm saying?" Cindy turned her head and dismissed him.

Max, Alec and Sketchy all just laughed. Rafer, for his part, forced himself to accept this defeat with as much grace as he could muster given the situation. "Well, maybe you just need someone to give you a proper demonstration of the benefits of our team." Rafer locked eyes with Max. "If you change your mind, I am sure I can give you excellent references."

Alec felt Max tense beneath his arm, and quickly moved to distract the other man. "Do you play pool?" Rafer looked a little surprised at the change of subject, but nodded his head. "Good. Sketchy has next game. You can take my turn."

Alec turned from the two men and guided Max to the chair, and pulled her onto his lap. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck and then let his breath tickle her ear as he whispered "Well, I get it right when it counts. You want me to kick his ass? I could make sure he never dares to look at you again." Thinking of the way Rafer's eyes had roamed over Max, Alec was slightly surprised how much he wanted to do just that.

"Tempting," Max's low voice in his ear made his blood swirl. "You don't know how much, but it's probably smarter for you to just keep playing the role of the non-threatened, confidant boyfriend. You know, the better man."

"Maxie, I'm hurt." Alec looked pointedly over at the man lining up his shot. "I don't have to play a _role_ to be the better man."

Max's lips twitched, but all she said was, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Maxie." Max slipped off his lap, and took the seat next to Original Cindy .

"So, Cindy, how long have you lived in Seattle ? I bet you know about everything worth knowing in this place." Max engaged the other woman in a conversation on the attractions of the city, taking time to grant Alec smiles for Rafer's sake.

Alec turned his attention to the two men playing the game. They were fairly evenly matched, both only had one ball and the eight ball on the table. Unfortunately for Sketchy, Rafer was only two easy shots to victory. Alec walked up to the table. "It looks like this is a close game."

Sketchy shrugged, "Not close enough."

Rafer shot Alec a look. "It's just too bad we're only playing for money. It would be more interesting if we were playing for sex." With that Rafer bent to line up his shot.

Alec breathed through his impulse to growl at the man for the implication. _Actually, that isn't a half bad idea; I'll have to remember that next time I play Maxie._ Then a wicked smile lit his face and he leaned on the table. "Well, I'll tell you what, Ralph. If you make this shot, I'll sleep with you."

Rafer's head shot up in horror, causing him to shoot blind. Alec watched the white ball roll harmlessly to the side. Behind him, he heard the girls laughing. Then he lifted his head to smirk at the other man. "You're right. That was more interesting."

Sketchy clapped him on the shoulder. "On my part, well thanks for the effort, man, but playing for money is plenty interesting for me." With a smile Sketchy sunk both his ball, followed by the eight ball.

Suddenly, the reporter froze then peered into the hole where the eight ball had disappeared. When he looked back at his friends, his face was full of almost childlike wonderment.

"I won!"

* * *

_Must__. I hate the smell of __must__ That is, if must is even a smell._ Alec sighed in the musty closet. _This is all Max's fault._

Alec had planned the heist beautifully. Thanks to Mr. Ranshaw's talkative nature, he knew that the maid made dinner for the security team at midnight . So Alec was going to slip in just after midnight , grab the goods, and then get out before security was finished with their food. Simple. Easy.

But that was before Max, with her beguiling laugh and entertaining friends, had shown up at Crash. Alec had spent the night laughing with Sketchy and Cindy , flirting with Max and pretending to be her boyfriend, subtly giving Rafer a hard time. Alec had manipulated it so that Rafer lost to Sketchy in pool three more times, until Rafer, with a huff, left the group to go find his girlfriend. Afterwards, the four remaining friends made fun of him over another pitcher of beer. Before Alec had even realized it, midnight had come and gone.

Now, because he'd been late getting to the Ranshaw place, he was stuck in this _musty_ closet.

Alec listened as the guard walked by and then stepped out into the hallway. He slipped into Mrs. Ranshaw's room and quickly placed the jewelry in his backpack. Then, making his way into the living room, he gathered three jeweled French pillboxes. He was wrapping the onyx and gold Kokopelli statue for transport when he heard the guards' footsteps.

Alec threw the statue into his bag and blurred to the window. He didn't turn around when he heard the guard shout for him to freeze, but he did make sure not to use any supernatural abilities. _This wouldn't have happened if I had just talked to the redhead._

Alec hopped over the windowsill, flung a leg over the drainpipe and shimmied downward. Pausing momentarily to look up, he watched the overweight security guard tumble over the edge and break through the shimmering water as he entered the pool with a painful splash. He surfaced seconds later, gasping for breath. Looking around wildly, the guard caught site of a shadowy figure down the path that led away from the pool, and, with a boost of speed, scrambled from the pool, down the stone walkway. He jumped, hands outstretched, and tackled the unsuspecting person.

Zooming in, Alec watched the fit blonde hit the ground with a thud. Alec groaned, even as he dropped to the ground. He stashed the loot in the dense brush and allowed his feet to propel him towards the pair. _You'd think that after growing up in Manticore, I would be able to watch a girl take a hit without feeling the compulsion to help. _

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Alec pulled the guard off the woman and pushed him into the wall.

"Ow!" The girl moaned from her spot. "Definitely ow! _And_ _wet!_" she added angrily.

"Are you alright, miss?" Keeping his body between the guard and the girl, Alec offered her a hand and assisted her up. The guard's eyes widened comically as the girl dusted off her pants and wrung her top out, water pooling at her feet.

"Dammit, Walter! What the hell was that about!" The blonde put her hands on her hips and glared at the now cowering man. Alec tried to keep his eyes off the curvy form covered in clothing that now clung like a second skin.

"Oh, baby, I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry!" Walter's eyes pleaded for mercy.

His 'baby' paid no heed. "You didn't recognize me? What? Did you forget what I look like?" The look she gave him was incredulous. "You see me naked every night!"

_And I'm almost seeing you naked now. Promising, very promising. _Alec allowed himself a grin at this amusing revelation. _She's with him! Oh, lord._

Walter shook his head frantically. "It was dark baby. I just saw a figure and I thought it was the guy from…"

"A guy! You thought I was a _guy_?" she shrieked. Cringing, Walter opened his mouth, but his girlfriend waved his impending comment away. "No! Don't talk! I am sooo not going down on you tonight. I am _that_ mad."

She gave one last harrumph and then turned from her boyfriend to register Alec's presence for the first time. The blonde woman's eyes widened, then traveled down his body. When her gaze reached his feet, she merely allowed it to travel back up again. "Oh! My hero!" She threw her arms around him and briefly pressed her mouth to his. "Thank you for saving me from my apparently abusive boyfriend."

Walter's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing walking around at this hour anyway?"

"Walter! Do _not_ be an ass to my savior! Or is that the way you reward the person who saves the woman you love?"

Walter threw his hands up and muttered. "Oh great, now she's quoting 'Titanic'."

Glancing once more at Alec and then back at his girlfriend, Walter continued. "There was a break-in at work tonight. And now this guy just happens to be walking by the area where I lost the burglar. I think I have a right to a question or two."

"A burglary?" Alec's eyes widened. "In a nice neighborhood like this? Damn. Well, I understand I might look a bit suspicious, but I assure you I had nothing to do with it." Alec didn't even bat an eyelash over the lie. "I was riding my bike home after a date with my girlfriend when it broke down. I was just walking over to 22nd Street to call a cab."

"Oh, you poor thing!" The blonde placed a concerned hand on his arm. "You didn't get hurt when it broke down, did you?"

Alec smiled down at the woman. "I'm fine. I didn't crash or anything."

"Good!" She returned his smile and then turned back to her boyfriend. "Walter, are off work yet?"

Walter sighed. "Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to report that I lost the perp, the other guys can take over from there." Walter raised an eyebrow in Alec's direction. "You didn't happen to see anyone running your way as you walked, did you?"

Alec shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

"Hurry up, Walter. We don't want to wait here all night."

The blonde turned to Alec. "You will let us give you a ride. It's the least I can do."

"Huh? Wha -"

"Shut up, Walter."

Alec just smiled and adjusted his hold on his backpack. "Sure. I'd appreciate a ride. My name's Alec, by the way." Noticing her shiver in the cool evening air, Alec removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

The girl smiled gratefully. "That's sweet of you. Leave it to Walter not to realize I'm freezing." Seeing Alec's blank look she laughed. The blonde waved her hand in the direction of her boyfriend's departing back. "Oh, well that's Walter. I don't know why I put up with him." She took a moment to consider that and then said. "Okay, so that's a lie. I know exactly why I put up with him." Her eyes took on a faraway gleam and a sly smile curved her lips. Lowering her voice an octave, she continued, "The things that man can do with his tongue... And the handcuffs; what girl doesn't like a man with his own handcuffs?"

She gave Alec an appraising look and purred seductively. "You don't have any handcuffs, do you?"

Alec returned her teasing smile with a grin. "For a girl as beautiful as you, I can get some." Then his expression turned serious. "Really, though, thank you for giving me a ride. I appreciate it, ummm, what was your name?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She gave him a wide grin. "I'm Kendra."

**- - - TBC - - - **


	8. Frustrations

**Chapter 8**

** Frustrations**

Max trudged into the office, head bent and rubbing her eyes vigorously. She barely nodded at Kendra, mumbling, "God, coffee!" as she plunked herself heavily on the swivel chair behind her desk. Dropping her briefcase unceremoniously onto the hard surface, she opened it and removed the files she'd been working on all night. The weekend had proven to be more tiring than the preceding week. She'd been thankful to finally finish going through the newest proposal close to dawn. She'd managed just under an hour of sleep and was feeling the full force of exhaustion when Rafer pushed his way past Kendra, knocking the steaming cup of coffee from her hands. Max groaned both inwardly and out, glaring daggers at the unwelcome presence of her co-worker and bane of her existence.

Looking smug as ever, Rafer extended his hand and offered Max another cup of coffee, obviously an expensive blend if the branded disposable cardboard cup gave any indication. Desperate for a caffeine fix but unwilling to accept a gift from the man who smirked knowingly at her predicament, Max's lips tightened to a thin line, her eyes darkening in anger.

"What do you want, Rafer?" she ground out, barely holding her anger in check. _I swear, one of these days I'm going to end up killing him._

"Aw, Maxie, is that the way to repay a favor? I should think a kiss would do...for now," he replied, leering painfully close to her. Max snapped backwards and scrambled from her chair, putting as much space between them as she could.

"I think not," she said coldly. "Take your coffee and get the hell out of my office. _Some_ of us have work to do," she added snippily.

"Max, such hostility!" he _tsk_ed at her, wagging a finger in her general direction. "Besides, we have to go over those proposals." Glancing up at her, he smiled lasciviously. "You _did_ look them over, right? Can't let your extra-curricular activities get in the way of business. How would it look on your résumé if you were fired because you put _fun_ before work?" The thinly veiled hint rubbed her just as he'd intended.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered darkly. Signaling to Kendra, she requested another cup of coffee, making it clear that she wouldn't accept Rafer's proffered offering, and asked her assistant to hold all her calls.

The next two hours were spent in agony. Max suffered through Rafer's overbearing speech, an hour-long projection and his suggestions for the new campaign in silence, nodding every so often to show her approval or shaking her head to voice dissatisfaction. Finally, Rafer gathered his papers and diagrams.

"I think we should celebrate landing this contract and the swift idea development. We make a great team, Max - admit it." He paused a moment, smiling lewdly at his colleague, seemingly unaware of her disgust. "We work well together, Max. On so many levels. Have dinner with me."

Max eyed him with revulsion and disdain. "Get it through your thick skull, Rafer. I'm. Not. Interested. I have a boyfriend. I love him. And even if I didn't," she continued, having seen how he opened his mouth to comment, "I still wouldn't choose you if you were the last man on earth. The only reason I give you the time of day is because I have to work with you. Now if you'll excuse me? I have things to do."

"Denial is the first step. You'll come to see things my way, soon enough. I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon, I assume? Normal wants to see our ideas. Don't be late," he called over his shoulder as he exited the office.

Max leaned forward in her chair, resting her forehead on her desk. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ she raged inwardly, banging her head on the desktop noisily. _ Oh, right. I went into heat and couldn't control myself. Goddamn Manticore for screwing with my genetics! I'd have kicked him to the curb any other time, but noooooo, I had to be in heat and he had to be there..._

Kendra slipped unnoticed into the room, nodding mutely at the image of her superior's head thumping the wooden surface repeatedly.

"Max, it's not your fault he's an ass," she began, walking over to her side and resting a comforting hand on Max's shoulder. "He used to do that to me, until Walter threatened to get a restraining order."

Max looked up in mild confusion. "Huh?"

"My boyfriend, remember? I told you about him...never mind. Oooh! I know what might cheer you up! Have I ever got a story for you!" Kendra began babbling, her cheery mood lightening Max's spirits as she sat back in her seat. Kendra dropped into the chair opposite and tucked her legs beneath her, much like an eager school girl relating juicy gossip.

"Friday night I went to meet Walter after his shift. He mistook me for a burglar - a _man_ no less! He was sopping wet, having chased the intruder and he fell into the pool. Needless to say he was sopping wet. He tackled me to the ground and soaked me in the process. This guy came out of nowhere and saved me! Max, seriously, I've never seen a guy this gorgeous before. Tall and lean, with dark blonde hair that curled deliciously around his ears. Hazel eyes - or were they green? - they definitely had gold specks. Aaaah! Those abs, rock-hard chest...and strong arms! He just oozed sex appeal. A total hottie! Even gave me his jacket cuz I was wet and freezing! God, Max. You should have seen him. Perfect male specimen. If I wasn't attached..." Kendra's eyes glazed, her gaze turning dreamy and Max closed her eyes and thought of the sexy escort she'd employed. Kendra's description was so close to Max's hired, non-boyfriend. She licked her lips unconsciously and Kendra's laughter brought her out of the blissful daze.

"What?" she asked, irked at being laughed at.

"Here you are drooling over the visuals of my mystery savior. I thought you already had a man! Besides, this guy said something about having a girlfriend. Shame, really! But then again, the image I painted _is_ yummy, huh? A girl can dream." She smiled as Max grinned and nodded.

"I have to find him somehow. Return that jacket. Not that I want to," she added reluctantly. "It's an expensive piece of workmanship. Finest cowhide." Running her eyes over Max's severely suited form, she tilted her head and mused aloud. "You don't look like the leather type. Do you ever dress down, Max?"

Max laughed. "Hell, yeah! I _hate_ suits! And I'm very much the leather type, thank you very much. What, are you implying I look prudish or something?"

Kendra giggled, lips curling devilishly. She raised her hands in mock-submission. Max shook her head. "You know what? You and I should have dinner tonight. I'm meeting up with some friends at Crash after work; wanna come?"

Kendra bobbed her head happily. "It's a date! Are any of these friends male, by chance?" she inquired playfully, rising from her chair and walking towards the door.

"Thought you're attached?" came the teasing reply.

"Oh, I am, but it's so much fun to flirt!" Laughter trilled behind her, becoming muffled by the heavy wooden door.

* * *

Max locked her office, picked up her briefcase and draped her coat over one arm. She approached Kendra's desk and waited patiently for her friend to end the conversation she was engaged in. Taking a moment to survey her surroundings, Max noted a black leather jacket resting over the back of Kendra's chair. It looked familiar. In fact, it _ smelled_ familiar. Where did she know that scent from? Certainly not Kendra, and Walter's scent, the one that clung to Kendra's clothing each day, was usually that of tobacco and strong cologne. This jacket had a musky scent, something uniquely different yet all too familiar.

Dismissing the thought quickly, she turned to find Kendra staring thoughtfully. The same dreamy look from earlier that afternoon graced her features. Running a finger down the arm of the jacket, Kendra murmured softly. "It's his. Hero-boy's. Now you can see why I don't want to give it back. It's unisex style - and I look fabulous in it!" That said, she donned the jacket and spun in a circle, showing off her full, tight, leather-clad bust. "Don't you agree?"

Max laughed at Kendra's antics. "You're insane! Don't get too attached to it. He'll probably want it back. Like you said, it's expensive. In fact, I have one like it at home. I'd never give it up willingly, either."

Kendra tossed her a withering glare, unhappy at being reminded that she'd have to relinquish the 'gift' to the mysterious stranger who'd only lent it to her.

"You had to remind me?" she whined, following Max down the hall to the elevators. "Thanks for nothing."

"Why don't you just get Walter to buy you one? _He mistook you for a man._ Make him pay," she suggested playfully.

"Oooh, you're forgiven! I _love_ that idea! Hee, Walter's never going to make that mistake again!"

* * *

Alec cursed himself mentally for his display of chivalry days earlier. He'd been sloppy, resulting in an almost botched job, a near-arrest and losing his favorite leather jacket to the blonde woman he'd 'saved'. It wasn't likely he would see his jacket again, which brought him to his current situation.

He was hiding in the janitor's closet, waiting for the shop staff to pack up and go home so he could escape his cramped quarters and the dank, airless room. When he heard the lock fall in place and the bickering of the last employees had all but faded into the night, he opened the closet door and stepped out into the hallway. _Finally, _ he thought, relieved that he no longer had to inhale the acrid fumes of cleaning agents and moldy mops.

He began humming as he rifled through the rack, searching for another jacket to replace the one he'd practically given away to a perfect stranger. Pulling a dark brown biker jacket off its hanger, he held it at arm's length. The style was perfect; flawless, thick, soft cowhide leather. The kind women liked to run their hands over..._and under, _he mused smugly. _Perfect. Whatshername can keep the other one._

Quickly making his way out the door, he reset the alarm - his advanced Manticore abilities having allowed him to memorize the code by the tones sounding from the keypad earlier - and sauntered down the alley behind the shop. The appreciative glances he received from both men and women passing reassured him all the more at his sound choice of outerwear. He climbed on his bike, winking at a voluptuous redhead who was eyeing him with open admiration, practically issuing an invitation with her seductive pose and full, pursed lips. He nodded his head and patted the seat behind him, revving the engine and chuckling as she slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where to, baby?" he called over the rumble of the motor.

"I've got a place over on 2nd and Wayvern," she purred in his ear, sliding her hands beneath his jacket - _Yeah, baby, just like that. That's what I'm talking about! - _skimming her fingers over his flat, toned stomach and up his chest. "What do you say, tiger?"

Alec turned his head and grinned at her. "No objections here," he replied huskily, her hands on his body spurring him into action and he took to the road at a furious pace.

* * *

Alec pulled his shirt over his head, conscious of the redhead's eyes lustfully roving his body. He flexed his muscles for good measure, smoothing the fabric over his stomach. He then stepped into his pants, zipping and buttoning them quickly. Kiera - _or was it Kara? -_ tried her best to convince him to stay, but Alec had gotten what he'd come for and had no plans for a repeat performance. He'd had better. Besides, he'd made plans to meet up with Sketchy at Crash, something about Max and Original Cindy and dinner.

Without a word, he exited the rundown apartment and hopped on his bike, eager to go home and shower after his evening's exertions. If he was honest with himself, he felt more that sweaty and sticky - he felt sullied. Alec had needs and like any normal guy, he wanted them satisfied. Kiera had done her part but now he was regretting it. A quick roll in the sack with a stranger was hardly a new experience, but lately he'd been craving something more substantial. _I'm not looking for commitment,_ he argued silently with the voice in his head. _But you want something more? Who are you trying to kid? _

He was looking forward to seeing Max again, and he was a little worried about how strongly compelled he was to be near her. He didn't know what it was about her that fascinated him, but she did. She was magnetic. He loved to tease her, knowing that if he worked the charm enough she would eventually fall. And, he admitted reluctantly, he _wanted_ her to fall - for him.

Once home, Alec made quick work of his shower, shaved and dressed. He wanted to be on top form when he saw his sexy on-again, off-again employer. Whistling, he pulled on his new jacket, grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and closed the front door. Alec bounded down the stairs, his step light, and made his way back to his bike for the third time that night.

Picturing Max, face flushed with embarrassment and undeniable lust shining in her eyes, Alec smiled._ Maybe tonight I'll get lucky._

**- - - TBC - - - **

** - - - Chapter 9 - - -**


	9. THe Player and His Game

**Chapter 9**

**The Player and His Game**

Max and Sketchy were well into a game of pool, Max beating his ass into the ground and grinning widely with every shot he missed, quickly wiping the expression from her face when he turned to her in frustration.

"Max, I've never lost to a girl before. You're killing my rep," he whined. Pouting, he continued, "And ruining my image!"

Original Cindy snorted her disbelief. "What rep? What image? Sketchy, I beat your ass at pool all the time."

Sketchy shook his head vehemently. "No, I just let you win. I'm nice like that."

Max, leaning on her pool cue, watched the two bicker playfully and smiled. She really liked her new friends and enjoyed the entertainment they provided. Observing the two old friends was often riotous, their antics and conversation both stimulating and funny. Sketchy was charming and intelligent, something she'd learned quickly. He often gave the impression of an idiotic child, but when he started on a subject he was interested in, he gave as good as he got. Original Cindy had a quick wit and sharp tongue. She was outspoken and not afraid to say things as she saw them; qualities that Max admired. They'd become fast friends and Max didn't know where she'd be without them.

Kendra came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "I put the beer on the table. They said the food should be ready soon. You wanna tell your friends," she nodded in the direction of the still bickering duo, "that dinner will be served shortly? And put that poor boy out of his misery. Let him win or whoop his ass already!"

Max laughed loudly, drawing the attention to herself. "Guys, Kendra says the food's on the way. Beer's on the table. Sketch, take your shot and miss so I can win, okay?" Noting his sour expression, Max laughed again. "Give it up, Sketch. I'm going to win; it's a given."

Sketchy bent over the table to take his shot. Just as his cue connected with the ball, Cindy pinched his butt, causing the ball to shoot wildly over the side of the table. He watched, face pinched and annoyed, as the ball rolled under a neighboring table. Turning to glare at Cindy, he frowned deeply. "What the hell was that for?"

She smacked him upside the head. "I'm hungry, fool! 'Sides, your ass was toast the minute you missed your first shot."

The group made their way to their table and drank another round of beers. Kendra was settling in nicely with the new crowd and Max was thankful they were getting along so well. It also pleased her that none of them had brought dates. Being dateless and surrounded by happy couples always brought her down. And it wasn't like she could hire Alec to play the part on a daily basis.

_I wonder what he's up to. _The question popped into her head so suddenly that she almost reeled backward. _Where did that come from? Why would I care what he's doing? _ She mentally chided herself for her foolish thoughts but a nagging voice in her head was playing with her emotions. _Cuz you like him. He's smart, funny and sexy. What's not to like?_

Max felt the blood rush to her head as she remembered how hot he looked in a tux, his fingers playing upon her skin, his warm breath on her ear and the way it sent shivers down her spine. She was definitely attracted to him - who wouldn't be? Quickly telling the others she was going to find out what happened to their food, Max excused herself and hastily made her way to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face and then braced her hands on either side of the sink, raising her head and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Flushed. A pink tinge that rose from the dip in her blouse and up over her neck and cheeks. If simple thoughts of him brought her to this state, what would happen next time she was in his presence?

Max closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. She didn't blush - _ever._ Which reminded her of something she'd rather have forgotten.

_Heat. I haven't been in heat for ages. I - it's overdue!_

It was bad enough that Manticore engineered them with the feline DNA that caused transgenic females to experience heat cycles three or four times a year. But it was infinitely worse when the cycle came on without warning. She'd heard from her female human friends that their own cycles were often preceded by signs and discomfort, indicating the onslaught, but Max herself wasn't as lucky. If that had been the case, she would have planned a vacation and never would have gotten involved with the likes of Rafer Morino.

_What am I gonna do! What if I end up stuck with Rafer again? Oh, god, please no! No, no, nonononono! _Pulling back, she felt tears prickle her eyes, droplets slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. _There has to be something I can do...someone I can do, who won't be utterly revolting the morning after._ Eyes widening in surprise, Max wondered at her stupidity.

_Alec! He was practically throwing himself at me the night of the Ranshaw's party, and he totally expected me to bring him home for a nightcap. Besides, it's part of his job description, right?_ Pleased with herself, Max dried her eyes and smiled. Of course Alec would do. _Oh, boy, would he ever do!_

Exiting the bathroom, Max's step was lighter, like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She walked towards the back of the bar, eyeing her friends, now happily gorging themselves on a feast of nachos, onion rings and lasagna. A couple bottles of wine and assorted cocktails covered the surface of the table. Striding purposefully in their direction, eager to quell the hunger pangs, Max stopped short as she saw a familiar dark blonde head brush past her and stop beside Sketchy.

"Hey guys," he said casually, straddling a chair and taking a nacho from Sketchy's plate, dipping it into the salsa and popping it into his mouth with the ease of a long-time friend from which such behavior would be expected and acceptable.

Max came to a halt behind him and laid a hand on his arm, leaning close to his ear. "What are _ you_ doing here?" she asked softly, her tone not quite as unaffected as she'd intended.

"Miss me, Max? I'm touched," he teased, flashing her a wide smile.

"Oh, wow!" Kendra interrupted excitedly. "You two know each other? Omigod! You must be the girlfriend he was talking about! Max, you...aaah! You lucky bitch, you!"

Max looked from Alec to Kendra and back in utter confusion. _Girlfriend? How does Kendra know Alec? Did I enter the twilight zone?_

Kendra jumped out of her chair and made her way around to Alec's side, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. His face was one of shock but was quickly replaced by a huge grin when he recognized the blonde woman. Max was taken aback at the open display of affection between her assistant and her pretend-boyfriend. And a little unsettled at the jealousy that flamed within her.

"Well, hello to you too, beautiful! I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Noticing his old jacket hanging off the back of her chair, his grin grew wider. "Or my jacket for that matter," he added, letting out a chuckle. "Ended up getting myself a new one."

Max absentmindedly fingered the soft leather, rubbing her palm over his broad shoulders.

"So, Max, you two friends?" he inquired, nodding in Kendra's direction. The blonde had returned to her seat and was removing Alec's jacket from the back when he caught the gesture from the corner of his eye. "No, you can keep it." Seeing Kendra's eyes light up, he added, "I know the look in your eye - I felt the same way before I found _this_ baby." He smirked, grabbing Max's hand and trailing it down the front of his new jacket.

She gasped, trying to retract her hand but finding his grip too tight for such a maneuver. She cursed under her breath.

Alec misunderstood Kendra's earlier comment and figured he should play the part of the doting boyfriend. Reaching behind him, he pulled Max onto the seat and positioned her between his spread legs, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist.

"So, Maxie, you gonna answer me?" His lips caressed the soft flesh of her neck, breathing warm air on her sensitive skin, now flushed from the intimate contact. He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaled deeply and then pulled back to look at her when she failed to reply. "Max?"

Max, meanwhile, was trying to control the swelling of feeling coursing through her. The barest touch of his fingers, or breath, to her skin made her heartbeat quicken. It thumped so loudly she was sure it was audible to everyone present. His knowing smile made her wonder if he really _could_ hear it. _A transgenic would have, but Alec's an Ordinary. So, no worries there. Just breathe._

Original Cindy snapped her fingers in front of Max's face. "Boo, yo' boy's talkin' to ya."

Max looked down, suddenly all too aware that her hand was still trapped in Alec's larger one and pressed against his stomach. She reluctantly acknowledged that she wished nothing was separating her fingers from his skin and it caused her to blush again. His grip slackened when he noticed the wild look in her eyes and Max snatched her hand back and jumped off the seat.

"Um, yeah. Kendra, Alec. Alec, Kendra." Gathering her wits about her, she pursed her lips and looked pointedly at Kendra. "He's the guy you told me about, then?"

When her friend nodded, Max turned thoughtful. _Interesting. I'll have to find out what he was doing in the neighborhood. It's not exactly where I would have expected him to hang out._

When Alec asked her to dance, Max nodded distractedly and took his proffered hand, following him onto the dance floor. They moved in synch, bodies fitting perfectly together, swaying to the slow-beat belting from the speakers. Max couldn't help but admire the man holding her, reveling in the feel of his hard masculinity, and the contradictory gentleness of his hands.

Alec gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly close. Her arms encircled his neck, fingers playing with the soft curls at the base of his neck. He could have sworn she was caressing his barcode; as if by instinct her fingers found his most sensitive spot, lazily tracing patterns on his skin. He suppressed a shiver as it threatened to rip through him. Her touch, her scent, the feel of her, her very actions turned him on. _What is it about me that she doesn't like?_ he wondered, staring into liquid brown eyes before she turned lowered her gaze and broke contact. He was more than a bit miffed at her rejection, and confused. _Her body is sending all the right signals. Why is she fighting this? _

Max, oblivious to the questions running through his head, was herself deep in thought. _God, he's sexy. I'd love to have him scratch my itch when my heat comes._

She brought her eyes back to his, unaware of the fire burning in them. But Alec noticed. The emotion he read there was undeniable. _Desire._ _She feels it. Maybe she just needs a little push._ Alec figured it was time to stop thinking and start acting. Slowly, he lowered his head, his mouth poised above hers and ready to sample her. He'd learned the texture of her skin, the feel of her curves, but had as yet been denied the sweetness of her mouth.

Max, realizing his intentions, wanted nothing more than to see if his lips felt as soft as they looked, but Kendra's words from earlier replayed in her mind. _'Besides, the guy said something about a girlfriend.' Just my luck. He has a regular girl, is in a committed relationship._ The regret she felt upon coming to that conclusion settled heavily on her heart, and try as she might, she was powerless against the bitter disappointment that overtook her. She turned her head at the last moment, his lips brushing her cheek.

Suddenly, Max couldn't wait to be out of Alec's arms and far away from his distracting presence. His nearness was making her head spin. He might be willing to sleep with other women as part of his job, but she wouldn't knowingly tempt him into her bed when he had a steady girlfriend. She was better than that.

Max looked up, startled, when Alec's body froze and their movements ceased. At first she thought he was upset that he'd been denied a kiss. But as she focused on his face she saw his features tense and she followed the path of his gaze to find Rafer sporting a seemingly genuine smile for the first time since she'd met him. _What is he doing here - again?_

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked politely and very out of character. Max was immediately on high alert.

Alec glanced at Max who nodded her reluctant agreement, and he relinquished his hold on her as the other man stepped between them to place his arms around his dance partner. Alec backed away slowly, eyes intent on the pair, sparks of an emotion as yet unnamed setting him on edge.

He returned to the table and muttered an apology, taking leave of his new friends. He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered a double shot of scotch, neat. Alec was feeling a strange urge to down the strong, amber liquid - as much and as quickly as possible.

The song ended, and Rafer led Max back to the table. Kendra eyed him warily, as did Sketchy and Original Cindy, the two having heard from Alec all about Rafer and his obnoxious behavior. But Max seemed comfortable enough with the dark haired man, and they held their tongues.

"Max, can I get you a drink?" Rafer offered without a hint of his usual leering or sexual innuendos. Glancing around the table he added, "Or any of you? My treat."

Kendra, deciding to take advantage of a free drink, agreed to a Cosmopolitan while Cindy ordered a Forty and Sketchy declined without saying a word, his quiet snores speaking for themselves. Max contemplated the possible consequences of accepting a drink from a man who pursued her relentlessly, regardless of her repeated rejections of his advances, finally deciding one drink couldn't hurt.

"I'll have whatever you're having, so long as it's strong," she acquiesced.

When he rose from the table, he smiled softly. Max wondered at the change in him. _Maybe he finally got the hint and just wants to be friends,_ she mused. But then again, it could have been the copious amounts of alcohol already running through her blood stream and playing games with her mind. Why else would she have agreed to dance with him, accepted a drink from him, welcomed him into her circle of friends? Mentally shaking her head, she rubbed her temples briefly before turning to face Original Cindy and Kendra.

"Where'd Alec go?" she inquired curiously.

"Dunno, boo. He disappeared right after you started dancing with can't-get-a-clue boy. What's with that shit, anyhow? I thought you hated him." Original Cindy cocked her head, nodding in Rafer's direction but keeping her eyes on Max.

Max shrugged. "He's acting almost normal. I figured I'd take advantage. Besides, I'm halfway drunk. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Kendra pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "True. He _is_ acting tolerable tonight. But it's kinda creepy. He's not quite himself and I don't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. Rafer just isn't a nice guy."

Unable to think of a reply, Max just nodded. Original Cindy watched with interest as the two women quickly composed themselves, plastering fake smiles on their faces when Rafer approached their table, drinks in hand.

"Ladies, drinks are served!" he announced, distributing the cocktails and settling himself beside Max. He pushed a tumbler filled with golden liquid in front of her. "Hope you like whisky."

"The stronger the better," Max found herself disclosing. "Always nice to end the night in a relaxed state, don't you think?" When Rafer grinned and inched closer, Max kicked herself mentally. _What the hell are you doing, practically encouraging him like that?_ But it was too late; the die was cast.

Draining her glass, she began to feel the effects of the alcohol, heaviness settling over her body and making her arms fall limply to the table, still clutching the tumbler with trembling hands. _Alcohol never has this effect on me. I must have had too much. _Too tired to waste energy on the thought process, she tried to focus on what Rafer was saying, finding that too, all too difficult to master.

Finding her tongue thick and dry, and sticking to the roof of her mouth, Max conceded that it was time to go home.

"I don't think I can drive," she mumbled, gathering her briefcase and purse in hand.

Rafer glanced around the bar, as if searching for someone in the crowd. "Shouldn't your boyfriend take you home? I haven't seen him for a while."

Max shrugged it off. "He must have had to go or something. Cindy, can you take me home?"

The chocolate skinned woman shook her head and pointed at Sketchy. "Sorry, boo. Gotta drag his sorry ass home and my car only seats two."

Kendra relayed her regrets as well. "Walter's going to pick me up. Wish I could offer you a ride."

Rafer seized the moment happily. "I'll take you, Max. Just tell me where to go."

Max grunted her thanks and said goodnight to her friends. She followed Rafer outside and handed him the keys to her car. Sliding into the passenger side, she quickly gave him directions and leaned back against the seat, resting her head against the window. Her eyes fluttered shut and she succumbed to blessed sleep.

* * *

Max stirred upon feeling herself hoisted up and into Rafer's arms. She struggled weakly but he held her tight. She allowed herself to go limp, settling back against his chest, idly wondering why she was _so_ tired, but not dwelling on it. Rafer fumbled with the key, finally managing to open the door. Maneuvering them both inside, he shut the door with his foot.

Rafer deposited Max on the couch on the far side of the room. Laid out before him, skirt rising high on her thighs, blouse open enough to reveal ample cleavage, Rafer stared enthralled. He bent down and pressed his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of her shampoo assaulting his senses and reminding him of the time they spent in Europe. He wanted her then and wanted her still. And she lay helpless beside him, there for the taking.

Running a hand up her thigh and beneath the short skirt she wore, he felt her shift beneath his fingers, a moan escaping her lips. Her skin was just as he remembered it. Smooth and baby-soft, her body was that of sun-kissed golden silk. Yet when he skimmed his cheek across hers, her scent wasn't as he remembered and the dissimilarity from his memory was unwelcome. In his irritation, the speed of his motions intensified, as did the pressure of his hands.

Her eyes opened and slowly came into focus. "No," she begged, struggling to fight back as his wandering hands left bruises on her body, his touch frantic and rough.

His lips curled into a sneer before grinning malevolently. Her vulnerability only served to increase his feeling of power and he wanted nothing more than to break her. _You thought you could lead me on, you bitch. No one plays the player. This is _my_ game and I always win._

His eyes glinted dangerously and he laughed harshly. "Oh, yes. I got you right where I want you and you can't do a damn thing about it." Sadistic pleasure coursed through him when he noted the sickly pallor of her skin, her normally passionate self cowed by fear and helplessness.

"I'll scream," she ventured shakily. He just laughed at her feeble threat as she fought for the strength that eluded her. Max breathed deeply, exhaling slowly, regaining a semblance of control, and her emboldened slightly, she hissed through her teeth. "I'll scream. And then I'll kill you. Slowly."

Rafer just eyed her with quiet disdain as he ripped her blouse down the middle, buttons popping and scattering across the bare floor. Her bra-clad chest heaved and she flinched when his fingers came in contact with the bare skin of her stomach.

"Oh, but of course you will. You'll scream for me, Maxie. Just like you did the last time. And as for my death; I've no doubt. 'The little death' is by far my favorite and you're a very talented assassin."

** - - - TBC - - - **


	10. Bastards and Bedfellows

**Chapter 10: Bastards and Bedfellows**

Alec leaned back in the worn but comfortable chair, staring thoughtfully down at the final mouthful of scotch sloshing around the base of the glass. He twirled the glass absently, watching the patterns of light and liquid as if they held the key he needed to unravel the mystery that was Max Guevara.

The woman was a study in contrasts.

She hired a male escort but only as an arm ornament. She was attracted to him but refused to make a move or accept his advances. Every time he thought he was close to figuring her out, something shifted and he found himself back to square one.

It was… intriguing. And a little bit frustrating.

With a shrug and a sigh, Alec downed the rest of the liquor, grimacing slightly at the familiar burn in his throat.

Women. Huh.

The sound of wild cheering and wolf whistles erupted from the VIP room, jolting him out of his reverie and Alec glanced over his shoulder, his curiosity piqued. Getting to his feet, he wandered over to the bar.

"What's going on in there?" he asked and the bartender, Hummer, chuckled as he dried a glass.

"Strip poker game," he replied. "Sounds like someone lost."

"Really…?" Alec's lips parted in a feline smile.

_

* * *

_"Well, well… if it isn't Mister Mysterious." 

Alec chuckled at the sound of a familiar voice and swaggered into the VIP room with a fresh glass of scotch in his hand, ignoring the protests of some of the other players as the dealer shuffled the cards.

It wasn't really a surprise to find the lissom woman who had introduced him to the wonderful world of strip poker… and strip gin… and even strip snap if instant gratification was the aim of the game sitting calmly at the table, sporting a wicked grin and little else except for black lace underwear and spindly high heels.

He made a point of never cheating when he played with her. It was much more fun that way.

"Feel like buying in?" Laura asked enticingly as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. "Fifty bucks. Small price to pay…"

Alec couldn't suppress a rueful shake of his head as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Dark hair and dark eyes was a combination he definitely had a weakness for.

"Hey, no late entries," one of the other men complained but Laura batted her lashes flirtatiously.

"Aw, come on, Hector," she purred as Alec laid his money on the table. "For me?"

Alec shot a glance at the other players but no-one else grumbled about his presence. Hector didn't pursue the argument further, opting to run his eyes slowly over Laura and let the subject drop.

"Seems like you've got things under control," he observed wryly.

"Women always win these things, baby. It's inevitable," Laura told him archly, grinning as she studied her cards.

"Yeah, why's that?" Alec asked, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Because men only have enough blood to run one brain at once," she replied, winking slyly at the guy sitting across from her, who shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "See?" she purred in satisfaction.

"You're saying you don't think with your downstairs brain?"

"Sure I do," she replied with a grin, "but mine's not inflatable."

"Since when do you object to inflatable body parts?" Alec teased as he glanced at his own cards.

"What can I say? I like making 'em pop," Laura replied smoothly, making Alec laugh in earnest. "Seriously, if I let 'em win a few early on, they spend more time looking at me than at their cards."

"Allowing you to take all their money," Alec surmised.

"Hey, if it ain't broken…" Laura shrugged as the game began with Hector kicking things off. Alec forced himself to pay attention, listening to the various bets, raises and calls each player made until his turn arrived.

"The action's on you, pretty boy," Hector told him. "Make your play."

"I'll call," Alec replied, matching his actions to his words as he held Hector's gaze. Laura raised the stakes before turning her attention back to her companion.

"So why do I get the feeling that you didn't come here tonight to see me?" Laura asked shrewdly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've spent more time looking at my face than at my chest," she observed with a hint of humour, "and considering what I'm not wearing, that's not the behaviour of a man looking for a good time."

"You're a shrink now?" he asked dryly though he couldn't fault her logic.

"Nope. I'm just really good with body language."

"Is she offended?"

"Depends on the reason,' she replied thoughtfully. "Feel like talking about it?"

"I don't think you'd be interested," he said dismissively and watched as Laura's expression lit up in sudden comprehension.

"Girl trouble, huh?" she surmised and Alec gave her a quizzical look.

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Let's just call it a woman's intuition," she replied with a hint of humour. "Come on, break it down for me."

"Just one question: why do women play hard-to-get?"

"Well, that depends on the girl," she said after a few moments. "I mean, you're reasonably attractive…" She paused, stifling a smile as he grinned. "Your personality isn't completely repulsive and you don't strike me as the serial killer type, so I'd think she could do worse."

"Oh yeah, I'm a catch, all right," Alec said with a smirk. _Just your garden-variety genetically-engineered assassin next door. Yep. That's me_…

"So why are you here if she's somewhere else? Have you got some competition?"

Alec snorted. "I don't think Rafer counts as competition."

"Rafer?" She wrinkled her nose. "What, is that some kind of a biscuit?"

Alec chuckled, shaking his head. "A co-worker," he corrected her. "I think they must have hooked up a while back or something and that's…" He blinked as something clicked in his mind.

_That's one of the reasons she hired me… and I left her there with him_.

_Shit_.

"I've gotta go," he said suddenly, throwing his cards down on the table. "Guys, I fold."

"Well, that was quick. Have an epiphany, did we?" Laura said with a half-smile.

"Something like that," Alec replied quickly, heading towards the door without a backward glance. Laura just sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

_

* * *

_Alec frowned as he approached the table where he'd left Max and her friends to their own devices; the only one he could see was Kendra, who was stirring her drink with a distracted look on her face. 

"Kendra?" Alec offered her a half-smile.

The blonde looked up at him and beamed. "Hey, cutie!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone," Kendra said with a whimsical sigh. "_All_ gone… hey, do I look like a man to you?" she asked suddenly, swaying slightly on her seat.

"What?" Alec asked in confusion, thrown by the change of subject. "No, of course not. Why?"

"Mister Multiples thinks I'm a man!" she huffed, outraged, as she flipped her long blonde hair back over her shoulders. "You wouldn't mistake me for a man and tackle me into the bushes, would you?"

"Not intentionally," Alec offered diplomatically, wincing a little as he realized she was talking about Walter's little felon-chasing escapade from the other night.

"I mean, I have chick boobs, right?" she asked, staring down at her own cleavage with a comical frown. "These aren't man-boobs, are they?"

"I think I can safely say no on that one," Alec replied with a straight face, "but Kendra, where's Max?"

"Walter has man-boobs," Kendra whispered, leaning in to give him a conspiratorial wink. "Ssshhhh…"

"Kendra, where's Max?" Alec repeated patiently.

"Oh, Max went home with Wafer."

"You mean Rafer?"

"Wafer," she insisted and promptly busted into a fit of giggles. "He's stupid. Do you think he'd smush if I stepped on him?"

"Probably but Kendra, why did Max go home with Rafer?" Alec persisted.

"Sketch got completely trashed so Cindy took him home," Kendra said, slurring her words a little, "and after you disappeared on us, Max needed a ride so Rafer did the honours. There was no way that girl was driving home."

"She was drunk?" Alec asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah, I think she must have been drinking on an empty stomach or something," Kendra shrugged and Alec's brow furrowed slightly.

When he'd left, Max had been perfectly lucid – surprisingly so, actually, considering she was an Ordinary and she'd had a few beers – but he couldn't have been gone for more than half an hour. Unless she'd been drinking some kind of spirit like it was water, he couldn't imagine her getting completely smashed that fast.

"Right," Alec said tautly, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. "That must be it."

Kendra smiled a little vaguely and swallowed a large mouthful of beer.

"Are you okay to get home?" he asked, eyeing the assortment of empty glasses scattered across the table.

"Walter's coming to get me," she replied, waving him off. "Did you want a drink? You're my hero..."

"No, I've gotta go," he declined smoothly, his hazel eyes lighting on the garment draped across the back of the chair Kendra was sitting in. "Hey, isn't that Max's jacket?"

Kendra swivelled in her seat, blinking down at it and tugged it from its resting place. "Yeah! I can give it to her at work tomorrow if you like."

"No, it's cool, I'll do it," he told her, taking the jacket from her. He figured at the very least the gesture of bringing her jacket back might mitigate any anger Max felt for leaving her so completely alone with Rafer.

Kendra shrugged complacently. "All right." Looking over his shoulder, her eyes warmed and she made a moue with her lips, kissing the air as he approached. "There's my Walter. Have a good night, okay?"

"Yeah, you too," Alec replied, as she hopped out of the chair and brushed past him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was niggling at him yet again.

_

* * *

__You're a very talented assassin_… 

The words echoed in Max's head like a gunshot, her mind wandering into territory she'd spent years trying to bury and she felt the walls starting to close in on her, the first stirrings of true panic seizing hold of her.

"No…" she breathed desperately, shoving ineffectually against his chest in an effort to dislodge him but he didn't budge an inch, choosing instead to pin her arms to her sides.

Rafer laughed, low and cruel, his dark eyes glinting as he lowered his head to take her breast into his mouth, his teeth sinking into her skin through the lace of her bra. Max cried out, halfway between anger and tears as she tried to fight the inexorable lethargy that had spread through her limbs, willing her body to do something – _anything_ – to stop him.

Max gritted her teeth as Rafer's mouth began to explore and he tugged her shirt down off her shoulders but no further, imprisoning her arms in the sleeves.

"Get off…" she begged again, her voice sounding thick and distant to her own ears as she struggled beneath his suffocating presence but he shook his head, his tongue sliding along the waistline of her skirt.

"Oh, I intend to, baby," he hissed menacingly, pushing the hem of her skirt upwards to expose the caramel skin of her thighs. "I intend to…"

In one final burst of desperation, Max brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster, hitting him in the side. With a snarl, Rafer jerked upwards, eyes blazing, and his open palm slammed into her cheek so hard that stars exploded behind her eyes.

"_Bitch_…" he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and half-dragging her with him off the couch and onto the floor.

_

* * *

__Okay… how exactly do you say 'I'm sorry I didn't do the job that you're paying me for and left you alone with your sleazy wannabe sex-monkey'?_ Alec wondered as he pulled up outside of Max's apartment building, silently thanking whatever forces might be out there watching that Max had given him her address earlier. There was nothing worse than asking your fake-girlfriend's secretary for directions. 

He stepped out of the vehicle and stared up at the building.

_There's gotta be a gigolo's handbook or something that I haven't read_, he decided as he reached in to snatch up Max's jacket from the passenger seat and pushed the door shut. He squared his shoulders and walked inside, telling himself that he was worrying about nothing.

He'd knock, she'd open the door, he'd give her the jacket, she'd chew him out and he'd leave.

Simple.

So why did the elevator ride seem to take forever?

Distantly noting that her building screamed high society, Alec watched the screen that displayed the floor number with growing impatience. The elevator halted with a soft 'ding' and Alec stepped out into the corridor, counting off the apartment numbers.

Reaching the appropriate door, Alec stopped dead, his sensitive ears immediately picking up the distinctive sound of a whimper… and not the good kind of whimper – that soft mewling that told a guy he'd hit the right spot. No, this one made his guts tighten at the broken sound that was almost a sob. He heard Rafer's voice, a harsh growl, threaten to teach her a lesson and there was no teasing or affection in his tone.

Alec gripped the door handle and turned it, swallowing hard as the barrier swung wide. He followed the sounds, casting the jacket aside as he picked up the pace, jogging around the partition that separated him from his objective.

He hesitated for only a split-second but it was more than enough to burn every detail into his transgenic memory.

Max laid out on her back, stripped down to her bra and panties, her head lolling on the carpet and her dark eyes dull and unfocused. Rafer with one hand pinning her wrists over her head, the other insinuating itself underneath her to unclasp her bra. Rapidly darkening bruises on caramel skin, her bottom lip split open, moisture tracking away from her eyes across her temples and into her mass of tangled hair.

Alec blurred, seizing Rafer by the throat and throwing him off Max with a feral snarl, advancing on the man as he crumpled onto the floor, gasping for breath. His boot connected with Rafer's stomach, sending him crashing back against the wall. Rafer looked up with terrified eyes as Alec reached for him.

Max groaned, a weak sound of pain that tore at Alec's insides, and he stopped mid-motion. His prey momentarily forgotten, Alec turned to look at her. Her chest heaved in time with her shallow breathing, her sluggish movements setting off alarm bells in his head.

He'd been around the block a few times. He knew what a drug-haze looked like.

Rafer tried to crawl out of Alec's reach but the X5 turned on him, swinging low with a punch that sent the man sprawling into unconsciousness, blood leaking from his slack-jawed mouth.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket as he closed the distance between him and Max, his fingers automatically dialling 911. He knelt beside her, searching out the pulse-point in her throat with his free hand as he watched the laboured rise and fall of her chest, mentally cataloguing her vital signs.

"Max? Can you hear me?" he asked, steadying her head with one hand. Her pupils were blown, her skin cool to the touch.

Alec had spent most of his life as a soldier. Pain and injuries were part and parcel both for himself and those around him. Yet he'd always been secure in the knowledge that he and his fellow combatants had the inherent physical resilience to withstand it. A transgenic metabolism made it damn-near impossible for a drug to linger in the system for too long, burning it up at an accelerated rate.

Human fragility had never frightened him until that moment.

"_911. What is your emergency?_"

That fear was the reason that Alec's voice shook as he spoke to the operator. It was the reason he stayed on the line as he waited for the police and paramedics to arrive, watching her like a hawk, reporting even the slightest change in her breathing or heart rate. It was the reason he devoted all his attention to the woman before him, tucking a blanket around her slight form to keep her warm.

"Alec…" she finally choked out, her voice fractured and hoarse. "What…?" Her head was spinning, the room tilting crazily on its axis.

"It's all right, baby," he reassured her. "I'm here. He's not gonna hurt you any more." Alec brushed a wayward tendril of hair away from her face. "The ambulance is coming. They're going to take you to hospital to get checked out, okay?"

The fog in her mind clouded what Alec was saying, making it hard to understand, but the word 'hospital' seemed to echo in her ears. Visions of being strapped down while Donald Lydecker watched danced through her head and the images spurred her into action.

Using all the strength she could muster, Max managed to grab hold of Alec's wrist, squeezing with all her might. Alec stared down at brown eyes that seemed to burn with desperation.

"No hospitals…" she gasped. "I can't… no…"

Despite the weakness in her voice, the plea had such force of will behind it that Alec paused. Reason dictated that she needed hospital care but her fear echoed his own. For him, a hospital stay would not only dredge up unwanted memories but it threatened the worst kind of exposure. He couldn't force her to go through an experience he would avoid with his last breath.

"All right, okay," he assented, nodding his agreement. "I won't let them take you. We'll stay right here." Alec repeated the mantra until she started gagging helplessly. Lifting her slight form into his arms, blanket and all, he all but blurred towards the bathroom, trying not to jar her. Max struggled, shoving a floppy elbow into his chest but the action, which should rightfully have broken a rib, didn't even elicit a grunt from him.

"Easy, sweetheart," he soothed her as he deposited her on the floor, her head over the toilet bowl. He knelt behind her, one strong arm wrapped around the base of her rib cage to support her weight as she emptied her stomach. His other hand gently gathered up her hair, holding it away from her face.

Alec heard the elevator doors open and called out to the paramedics, guiding them with his voice and quickly fabricating a religious reason that would hopefully suffice to keep the emergency team from taking her away from him. Only once did he attempt to leave her in their capable hands, pointing the cops in Rafer's direction. Sensing his withdrawal, Max panicked and grabbed at his hands, a small sound of protest escaping her, even through the dry heaves. Alec immediately resumed his position at her side, holding her up as he recounted events as he knew them to the police.

"As soon as your girlfriend feels better, she'll need to come down to the station and press charges," the officer told him. "She might not be able to remember much, depending on what he gave her, but between what you've told us and the fact that she's obviously been drugged, we'll have enough to nail him regardless."

"Thanks," Alec said, sitting back against the wall beside the toilet with Max lying bonelessly against him, his eyes fixed on the stretcher that an unconscious Rafer was being carried out on with a police escort. Alec scowled, the beast within growling at the idea of allowing his adversary to figuratively walk away.

"We think he used Rohypnol," one of the medics informed him as he took a final pulse reading. "It's the easiest date rape drug to get nowadays but it's also the least harmful. Considering that she's already thrown up whatever was left in her stomach, it's safe to say that her system's fighting back so she should be fine to sleep it off here. It should wear off by the morning but she'll need supervision."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec said firmly.

"All right," the medic agreed, "but if she gets worse, bring her straight to the hospital."

"Okay," Alec agreed, inwardly hoping Max would forgive him if things got that bad. "Thanks."

He watched the medics and remaining police officer walk out of the apartment, then glanced down at the semi-conscious woman trembling against him as her body fought the effects of the drug.

"Okay, Maxie… are you done throwing up?" he murmured against her hair. She groaned softly, which he took as an affirmative. Manoeuvring her gently, Alec got back up onto his feet and lifted her up. Her head fell against his shoulder, her dark eyes half-closed. "Let's get you to bed, huh?"

It took him two tries to find her bedroom. Glancing down at the beauty in his arms, he laid her down on the bed and briefly considered rummaging through her drawers to find her something suitable to sleep in. He quickly discarded the idea, choosing instead to shed his own shirt and slip it onto her.

It was a strange feeling to tuck someone in. He'd never done it before – not once. He moved to the doorway, hesitating on the threshold to look back.

"Alec…" she breathed, the sound barely reaching his ears.

Instantly he was back at her side, hunkering down by the bed.

"What is it, Maxie?" he asked softly.

"Stay…" she murmured, looking up at him with liquid brown eyes that did nothing to disguise her vulnerability. Alec reached out and tenderly smoothed her tangled hair away from her face. The glazed, half-hooded look she was giving him might have been sexy if her pupils hadn't been so dilated. As it was, Alec wasn't sure if it was a request or a command but knowing her, he'd put money on the latter.

Besides, who was he to argue with the boss?

"Okay," he whispered, smiling a little as he straightened up. "I'll be right back."

He was gone for a matter of moments, returning with a chair that he placed beside the bed. With everything she'd gone through that night, he figured the last thing she needed was for him to try to crawl into bed with her. He settled down into the seat, waiting patiently for her breathing to even out into a sleeping rhythm.

Then and only then did he close his eyes.


	11. The Naked Truth

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SONAM IN HONOUR OF HER 21st BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY, SWEETIE!  
And a quick nod of thanks to all our readers and reviewers. Your continued interest and wonderful comments add to the excitement of writing this story! Keep 'em coming! Hugs!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Smoke billowed through the vents and she grabbed at her collar, pressing it over her mouth and nose. The fire alarm in her office shrilled and she ran for the exit. Flinging open the door, she was met with a sea of people running around in mass confusion. Each and every one of them wore identical faces contorted into leers, eyes gleaming madly. They chanted as their outstretched hands reached for her. _

_"Nowhere to run now, bitch. I'm everywhere. And I _will_ have you " _

She shot up in bed, letting out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare," soothed a familiar, husky, sleep-laden voice from beside her.

The first thing that registered was the insistent ringing, the same ringing that had spilled into her dream. The second thing she noticed was the way the mattress dipped, as if something heavy were pressing into it, and then a strong arm draping around her shoulder and pulling her into a comforting embrace.

She shook her head to try and clear the fog. Bad move. She had a killer headache. Just what the hell had she done the night before that she'd gotten so shit-faced she couldn't think straight the morning after? Her body felt like deadweight and she could swear she'd heard voices.

"Are you gonna answer that?" the groggy and slightly irritated voice of her companion grumbled in her ear.

_Wait, companion?! _

Max all but leapt over the other side of the bed in a mad scramble to get away, but given the leaden state of her limbs, she tumbled gracelessly to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow..."

The rustling noises took longer to permeate the cloudiness in her head than usual and the footsteps she should have been able to outrun in any normal circumstances, were rounding the bed and closing in on her motionless form .

"Max, you okay?"

_I never sleep with random guys...unless I'm in heat. And I'm not in heat! Right? So what the hell happened last night? _Her Transgenic metabolism normally didn't allow her to get drunk. _Did I really drink that much?_

Raising her head - which caused immediate, shooting pain to stab behind her eyes - her gaze fell on a pair of sock-clad feet. Sock-clad, _masculine_ feet. Nicely shaped feet, she noted somewhat distractedly, before tilting her chin further. Her eyes followed the trail up a pair of jeans encasing strong, muscular thighs and landing finally on the curve of a zipper. "_Well, now!"_ she breathed in strangled degrees of shock and interest. Alarm bells went off in her already buzzing skull.

She tried to stand up and faltered but found, to her dismay, that her as-yet unidentified companion caught her deftly, gripping her firmly beneath the arms and hauling her upright.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? God, I can't _think_. What did we do last night?" she moaned, shutting her eyes tightly to ward off the light and accompanying pain.

The stranger chuckled softly. "It's a normal reaction to the drug, Max. It'll go away soon enough."

_Okay, so not a stranger if he knows my name_.

She finally met his gaze, recognising Alec, her hired escort. Once she'd established his identity, his words sunk in.

_Did he just say...?!_ She wrenched herself free of his grasp and took a few stumbling steps back.

"You drugged me?! Oh my god, you fucking freak!" Max picked up the lamp from her bedside table and held it up menacingly. "Leave me the hell alone, you disgusting perv!"

"Max, wait!" Alec protested, holding his hands up in front of his face to deflect the object she hurled in his direction. Despite his attempt, it grazed his cheek and he winced. "You've got it all wrong!"

Max wasn't having it.

"Get the hell out of my house! Get out. _Get out!_ GET OUT!"

Wobbly legs didn't allow her to advance on him as she would have wished and she cursed the day he was born, the moment she met him, the invention of drugs, the state of perverted minds and her unfailing ability to attract toe rags.

She reached for the phone.

"Wait, Max, you don't understand. I didn't do anything, dammit! Just let me explain!"

"I'm calling the police! I'll see you in jail for this!"

Despite his attempts to keep a neutral expression so as not to incur any further wrath, Alec's traitorous lips curved into a knowing smirk as she raised the mouthpiece and began to dial out.

"Hello? Hello! Max? Where the hell are you?!" a high-pitched voice shrilled in her ear. "I've been-"

Max angrily slammed the phone down.

"Will you listen to me," he entreated, seeing her clenched fists and raging eyes, desperate to calm her and exonerate himself in the process. "Please? When I'm done, if you don't believe me, you can call the cops. But I'm telling you, they're only gonna tell you what I've been trying to explain all along."

Max looked at him warily. Angry and confused but more than a bit curious, she nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Fine," she grit out testily. "You've got two minutes."

Alec opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang again.

Max snatched up the phone and spat, "_What?!_"

"What is this, beat on Kendra day? Where the hell are you, Max? You're late and Normal's flipped a lid! You and Rafer haven't called in or showed up and he's going postal!"

"Shit!"

Kendra's tone softened at Max's obvious distress. "That about sums it up, yeah. So when can we expect you, hon?"

"Ugh, I feel like crap. I had a _really_ bad night."

"Oh?"

The keen interest wasn't lost on Max but she dismissed it.

"Hush, you. I can't think right now," she paused and looked at the clock. "I'll be there in forty-five, less if I can work a miracle."

"I'll try to hold Normal off, but he's spittin' fire, Sweets," a pause. "And I like my job," she added, half-teasing. "Bye."

* * *

Max turned expectantly to Alec. "Well?"

"Okay," he sighed, wondering what was the best way to go about breaking the news that she'd been drugged and almost raped the night before. "Uh…"

She glared at him.

"You're stalling."

"Right, 'cause I'd still be here if I was the ass wipe who drugged and tried to rape you," he returned acidly.

Her eyes widened in horror and Alec immediately felt like a heel. _Shit. Good going, jerk-off. Great way to break it gently._

"God, Max, I'm sorry. I-"

She gaped at him. "Raped?" she whispered in horrified confusion.. Max shook her head in denial, ignoring the flaring pain behind her eyes. "No, no. I'd remember! You already admitted that I was drugged. This is just your way of pinning it on someone else. I don't believe you!"

Alec took a tentative step forward, but as her eyes darted fearfully around and she stumbled backwards again, he regretted the action.

"Max, look, I'm sorry. I won't come any closer, just hear me out," he placated. "I swear I didn't do anything to you. You were at Crash last night and you had a few drinks. Rafer showed up, you guys danced…Is _any_ of this ringing a bell?"

Her shoulders slumped dejectedly and she shook her head again.

"The paramedics figured someone slipped you Rohypnol. It's a common da-"

"Date rape drug. Yeah, I know what it is." She looked lost. "I just…Rafer?" she asked shakily in mild disbelief. The implication of what had almost happened to her and who had done it set her trembling.

Max turned questioning eyes to Alec. "You said 'almost'. Something stopped him." She studied his face and eyes, searching for answers and seemingly finding them. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Alec shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, you left your jacket and I found it. Figured I'd swing by and drop it off. I got here when he…" he swallowed hard, the memory of what he had witnessed still fresh and just as disconcerting. "I got here just in time," he amended.

"And you stayed with me," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. Reality crashed around her and she realised just what this meant. Alec had found her being attacked. Alec had stopped said attack. Alec had seen her at her most vulnerable and then –

She looked down at her attire. A men's button-down shirt that just skimmed her thighs. She was bare from there down.

"You undressed me?" she choked out.

"About that," he began, watching her eyes once again widen in horror. "Max," he tried to appease as her agitation grew. "Max! I wasn't going to leave you exposed, alright? And it's not really my thing to go through a girl's closet. So I gave you my shirt, okay?"

She flushed at that. He'd saved her, seen her (practically?) naked…_Yes, I'm wearing underwear, thank god!_...and he'd cared enough about her modesty that she should be thankful. But she found herself growing more and more upset. Max prided herself in never showing weakness and Alec had seen her at her worst.

She schooled her features into a mask of calm that belied her inner conflict.

"Oh. Well, thanks…I guess," she said stiffly. "But I think I can take it from here. Maybe you should go."

Alec laughed uneasily. "About that. You need to go down to the station, Max, and file a report. The police told me to bring you in this morning."

"I'm sure I can take care of it, Alec," she said shortly.

"Not when you can't drive."

"What?! I can drive. I'll get there. Thank you, but your help is no longer necessary. I'd appreciate if you left so I can get ready for work."

Alec sighed heavily. The morning was going from bad to worse.

"Max, you aren't _allowed_ to drive. The after effects of the drug you were given severely impair the senses, coordination, you name it. Even if you _feel_ fine, you might not be, and I promised to look out for you while it worked its way out of your system. Besides, I'm a witness."

He held a hand up when she tried to protest again.

"No, Max. Go shower or whatever it is you need to do, and I'll wait. We'll go down to the station, they'll take our statements and then I'll take you to work if you still want to go. No arguments."

"But –"

"No arguments. Bath time for you." He winked at her as she stalked towards the bathroom. "Think you'll be okay without my help?"

His answer was the slamming of the door.

_I wonder if she noticed that she's still got my shirt.

* * *

_

Max leaned heavily against the door and let her head drop back. Painkillers would have little and short-lasting effect and seemed rather pointless, given that her headache had died down to a dull throb.

Thoughts swirled in her mind. When she'd first met Rafer she was acting under influence of raging Heat hormones. Any other day she would have taken off in the opposite direction as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. But no, her screwed up genetics, courtesy of fucking Manticore, left her prone to acts of stupidity, rash decisions and boatloads of guilt.

He'd been nice enough, if a bit sleazy, but that conference had yielded slim picking and to be honest, she wasn't all that keen on the others. It was part and parcel with Heat, it seemed; always choose the best male in the pack. And sadly, Rafer had been the best of the batch.

She turned on the shower and waited for the water to reach the desired temperature. Shedding her shirt, she stepped beneath the scalding spray and soaped up. Knowing what she did – even if she didn't remember the details – just the knowledge of what had almost happened, and with whom, left her feeling filthy and used.

Max had never really believed in fate. She was a firm believer in the making of one's own destiny. She made her own choices and dealt with her own regret. Never blaming others for her mistakes. The only exception to the rule was Manticore. She blamed _them_ for every bad sexual encounter of her young life. Because, after all, the _only_ sexual encounters she had ever had were a result of her feline DNA.

_No matter how far and how long I run, it'll never go away._

Max scrubbed at her skin until it was red, raw and in some places, chafed so badly it bled. But she couldn't get clean enough to make herself feel better.

She vaguely recalled Rafer coming up to dance with her. Him offering to buy her a drink and her having accepted – which _was_ wholly out of character for her, given their history. She sighed. It was her choice and her fault that it all happened. If she hadn't said yes, if she hadn't danced with him, if she hadn't let him take her ho-

Max cried out in surprise as the first memory hit and she slipped, feet flying out from under her and sending her crashing to the floor. She landed hard with her arm twisted beneath her. She groaned loudly.

Loud knocking sounded. "Max? Max are you okay?"

_He slid his arm around her as he guided her up the stairs and to the exit._

"_Let's get you home, babe," he whispered, allowing his lips to brush the shell of her ear. She shuddered but went along compliantly._

She struggled to get to her feet but the pain in her arm indicated that it was badly sprained. She moaned and shifted her position, when her eyes fell on the tattered remains of her bra that lay on the floor, now level with her gaze.

_He lifted her out of the car. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite so heavy or tired before, not even after intense training or prolonged running or fighting had she felt this lethargic. She was thankful for Rafer's help, even though she detested him personally. But she did protest being carried. For a minute._

_His arms held fast under her knees and he held her close to his c"hest as they entered her building._

"_What floor are you on, baby?"_

"_Ten," she replied thickly._

_He shifted her and pressed the appropriate button. They rode up in the elevator in silence, her head cradled in the crook of his neck.. She should have protested when his fingers grazed the underside of her thigh, but she brushed if off as an accident._

She tossed her head back and forth, as the images flashed in her head and she rolled onto her back.

"Max, are you okay in there? What happened?"

_Rafer laid her down and began removing her shoes and stockings. _Why is he taking off my –

_His hands moved up her leg beneath her skirt and towards her upper thigh._

"_No," she begged as his fingers became rougher and his touch more determined._

_He laughed harshly. "I got you right where I want you and you can't do a damn thing about it."_

"NO!" she sobbed, the memory of his hands, the smell of his foul breath, the lecherous look in his eyes was just too much to take. It felt like it was happening all over again and she was still helpless to stop it.

The door burst open suddenly and Alec rushed in. He'd heard the crash, the moans and then silence and finally her shout and hadn't thought twice about barging in on a naked, wet Max.

"Get out!" she shrieked indignantly. Though her eyes held fright and apprehension, her attitude said anything but. She shrank back into the corner of the shower stall, wrapping her one good arm over her chest. The movement made her moan as she put more pressure on her bruised, other arm, but she glared at him despite the pain.

"Shhh, Max, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Alec cooed soothingly at the trembling girl who looked like a cornered, injured animal. He didn't like the image painted before him. He'd grown to appreciate her fire and wit in their short acquaintance and partnership. This just didn't fit what he'd come to expect of Max.

He bent down to scoop her into his arms only to be attacked for his efforts. One arm useless, the other covering her breasts in an attempt to keep her dignity as best she could under the circumstances, she head-butted him hard, sending him reeling back, her head ballooning in agony and she gritted her teeth against the pain..

"Fuck!" Alec snapped. "What the hell was that for? I was just trying to help!".

Fighting the pounding in her skull that resulted from cracking heads with Alec, and shutting her eyes against the white spotting her vision, she took a deep breath before facing him again. Glowering now – her mood even darker than before - she spat back, "I don't need your help! You've done enough."

"Talk about ungrateful," he muttered, clutching his forehead and blinking in swift succession. "You'd think you might appreciate the fact that I thought you were seriously hurt in here and wanted to spare you any more pain, but no, this time you go all Commando-Bitch girl on me."

"Will you _leave!_ Stop staring and get the hell out so I can get up!"

"Fine. Whatever," he snarled, stalking out and closing the door firmly behind him.

Max struggled to her feet but lost her balance again, the slick floor of the stall and the soap still coating her body causing her to slip without traction to ground her. She went down with a loud, surprised yelp.

Alec wanted to ignore the cry coming from behind the door, figuring Max would have his balls if he dared enter the bathroom again while she occupied it. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock and was surprised to hear her calling to him.

"Alec? Can you…?"

He smirked. _So she does need me. I'll let her sweat it a bit._

"Any other bitching's gonna have to wait till we're face to face, _sweetheart_."

Silence reigned for a minute before he heard her defeated voice call out, "Please?"

He opened the door and saw her sprawled on the floor once again, this time her good arm pinned beneath her and with no leverage with which to prop herself up, and as such, in need of his assistance. He half expected her to pull away even when she had practically begged for his help, but she didn't; she only flinched slightly as he gathered her into his arms and walked back out into the bedroom.

Max felt a sense of relief wash over her with his quiet words of comfort and relaxed into his embrace. That is, until she realised that she was naked. Naked and pressed against an equally bare-chested Alec. She couldn't fight the shock of awareness that shot up her spine nor the tingles and heat that spiked her veins.

Allowing her mind to dwell on the more pleasant aspects of the current situation, she noted the hard, flat stomach, broad shoulders and flat nipples that had _definitely_ perked up upon coming into contact with her wet skin. Her hair was dripping down his chest. She followed the trail from the corner of her eye and licked her lips.

Alec was all too aware of the effect Max's naked body was having on him. He made sure to shift her higher so she wouldn't catch on to just _how_ affected he was. But he wondered if it would have been such a bad thing if she had, when he glanced down to find her eyes roaming and saw her licking her lips.

_Well, fuck me. She _does_ like what she sees._ He grinned cheekily to himself as he set her down on the bed. She still hadn't said a word.

Alec turned away quickly to give her some privacy.

"I'll just get your robe," he said, not waiting for a response.

Max was confused. She was embarrassed, yes, for both her words and actions and the her state of undress and dependency – things she seriously hated - but at the same time fascinated by the fine specimen of male who had been nothing but helpful and supportive of her throughout the entire ordeal. He hadn't made any smart comments like most guys would when presented with a naked female at their mercy. He hadn't looked at her when he had the chance. He'd put up with _and come back for _her, even when she'd attacked and insulted him.

Max was wholly unaccustomed to such treatment and behaviour from men of her acquaintance. And her fledgling attraction to the man in question grew by leaps and bounds, now that she'd seen more substance to him.

Alec exited the bathroom once again and with eyes averted, handed her the terrycloth robe.

"Thanks," Max said quietly.

He nodded his acknowledgement but could not suppress his concern for long.

"I'm sorry about barging in like that, but I really thought something was wrong. I shouldn't have just…" He shrugged. "Anyway…are you okay?" he asked, still facing the wall.

She huffed angrily at the reminder of her dependency. "Okay? Okay?! Gee, let's see - I got drugged, almost raped, I slipped in the shower – twice - and almost knocked myself out and you got to carry my ass out butt naked. Okay? How about…_no_?"

"Jeez," he muttered, "Sorry I asked," an uncomfortable pause and then, "Do you want me to leave?"

She sighed. "Look, I…I'm not good with apologies. I shouldn't have-"

"What? Bitten my head off?" he quipped light-heartedly. _After all, the gir's been through hell. Cut her a bit of slack._

She chose to ignore the comment. "You can turn around. I'm decent." He turned to face her, but his eyes refused to meet hers. She continued tiredly, "Banged my arm up pretty bad, but I'll live."

"Need me to get you anything?" he asked with what was for him, uncharacteristic chivalry. He could do the 'save a damsel in distress' thing, but the domestic feel to the whole thing wasn't his norm.

"Nah," she replied, "I'm…good."

_Yeah, that sounds convincing,_ he snorted mentally.

"Y'know, you've got a good set of lungs on ya," he teased lightly, flashing her a brilliant smile. "I bet my ears hurt more than that arm does."

"It wasn't the-" she stopped herself. Confession wasn't her thing.

He nodded knowingly. "Memories finally hit you?"

"Yeah."

"They're a bitch like that, huh? Sneak up at the most inopportune time and scare the shit out of you," he said quietly.

Her eyes bore into him shrewdly. "Sounds like you're talking from experience."

He stiffened. Max noted his rigid posture and the hard glint in his eyes.

"We'd better hurry and get down to the station. I'll let you get dressed," he replied shortly and indicating that the subject was closed.

The phone rang as he was about to exit the room and he stopped to answer it, not even caring that Max was protesting quite loudly from behind him.

"May I speak to Maxine Guevara?" the caller inquired.

"She's unavailable. Can I take a message?"

"Well, son, I don't know who you are, but Maxine should have been he-"

"Look, I don't care who the hell this is. Max will be in later. Don't call again."

He slammed the phone down and didn't turn around. Max sputtered indignantly. She never spoke to anyone like that, especially strangers. But from the sound of it, the office had called again. _Shit!_

"Max, get a move on." Almost as if he could hear the thoughts in her head, Alec added, "And quit worrying about work. You've got bigger fish to fry. Your boss will understand."

_If he doesn't he's almost as big an ass as that Raper guy._


	12. Somebody's Bitch

**A/N: **A shout of thanks to all our loyal readers and reviewers for taking the time and effort to let us know what you think! You all make it worth it!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Somebody's Bitch**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Max demanded, craning her neck as she twisted around in the passenger seat of her car. "You missed the turnoff!"

"No, I ignored it," Alec corrected her calmly as he continued following the road.

"What? Why?" she asked hotly, her voice rising by several decibels in the process.

"Because we're going to the police station," he replied phlegmatically, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion and Max didn't disappoint him.

"Turn around right now!" Max screeched, outraged. "I'm already late and I told my boss I'd be there!"

"Your boss can wait, Max," Alec replied sternly. "The faster Rafer gets his ass thrown in a cell, the better."

"Rafer's already locked up," Max pointed out angrily. "He's secure. My job isn't!"

"Max, I just think you should get this whole thing with the cops over and done with," he argued, trying to be practical. "Once it's done, you won't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worried about _that_," Max protested, as if the idea were ludicrous. "I'm worried about being fired! Now turn around!"

"No."

"Go back!"

"No."

"Just turn the goddamn car around!"

"Nope," Alec said nonchalantly, the picture of the relaxed driver in spite of her escalating tantrum. He could see her in the periphery of his vision, sleek dark hair and equally dark eyes practically crackling with the angry energy she exuded. Her fist hit his shoulder with surprising force, her bosom heaving beneath the crisp, fitted black pinstripe suit she'd chosen to wear.

Inwardly, Alec had to admit that she was magnificent when she was angry… even if one look at her face, currently hidden behind a pair of overlarge sunglasses, made a guy think she'd spent the night literally banging her head against a brick wall. Make-up only covered so much of the evidence.

"I'm paying you to do what I tell you!" Max tried again, figuring it couldn't hurt to play the boss card.

"I'm doing this on my own time, sweetheart, which means I don't have to do a damn thing you say."

"So I'll pay you overtime!" Max sputtered in sheer desperation. "Just take me to work!"

"You'll thank me later, Max," Alec assured her and she let out a guttural shout of frustration, half-tempted to just seize the wheel and force him to comply. She slouched down in the seat, seething.

There was no justice in the world when an X5 found herself at the mercy of a well-meaning but entirely arrogant, high-handed and annoying human. Why couldn't escorts be like blow-up dolls? Inflate only when needed. Deflate when they don't co-operate. Hand them back in a nice, discreet little box when it was all over and forget they ever existed. Her life would have been so much simpler.

Except that she was pretty sure inflatable dates didn't kick would-be rapists to the curb. Big check in the minus column on that one.

When they finally pulled up, a good ten blocks away from where she'd prefer to be, Max got out and slammed the door with more force than was strictly necessary.

"When I said you could drive, I meant you were supposed to stay in the car," Max huffed as she walked towards the police station, her stylish high-heeled boots clicking on the pavement.

"What can I say? I'm a full-service kind of guy," Alec replied blithely.

"Will you stop following me?" she snapped in exasperation.

"I'm walking beside you," Alec replied, sounding eminently reasonable in spite of her understandably bad mood. "That's not following. That's accompanying."

"So quit accompanying me!" she shot back. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

"If last night is anything to go by, what you need is a bodyguard," he told her as he held the door open for her.

"I can take care of myself," she hissed as she sailed past him into the air-conditioned building.

"Uhuh," he drawled, his sarcasm not lost on her. She threw one final withering look over her shoulder as she approached the desk where an officer was perched, tapping away at his computer.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked without looking up. Max rolled her eyes in disgust and made to turn around and march back out the door but Alec caught her by the arm, holding her back with surprising strength.

"Yeah, we have an appointment to ID a perp," Alec answered for her. "Maxine Guevara."

The officer typed in the name and waved them towards the waiting area. "They'll be with you shortly."

"My ass," Max grumbled, practically throwing her bag down on the seat. "I'm going to lose my job."

"No, you won't," Alec assured her with supreme confidence as he stretched out in the chair beside her. "It's not as if you decided to take an unannounced vacation to Peru because you like the cabana boys."

"Do you even remember my boss?" she snapped peevishly.

"Sure," he replied. "Uptight Republican tyrant, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Max grudgingly agreed.

Alec smirked. "No sweat."

"You are _not_ coming to the office with me," Max immediately informed him, picking up on his intentions. "I am not having him think I brought my boyfriend along for a quickie on my lunch break."

"Who said anything about a quickie?" Alec grinned, a teasing light in his green-gold eyes that Max completely ignored, staring at the ceiling as if God had better show up and explain why He was inflicting this on her _right now_ or she'd kick His incorporeal ass all the way to oblivion.

"Do I have to get a restraining order?" she demanded in exasperation. Alec just snorted.

"You're paying me to keep up the boyfriend act for your boss and now you want to hit me with a restraining order?" He shook his head, smirking in that infuriating manner of his. "Can't have it both ways, Maxie."

_That's it_, she decided. _I'm going to kill him_. _I'll hide the body and tell Normal that he was run over by a double-decker bus and squashed so flat that I posted his remains back to his family, where they could bury him next to the family fish_. _And naturally, I'm grieving and it would be cruel to force me to bring dates to work functions for a while_. _Yep_, she thought with a degree of satisfaction. _That could totally happen_.

Max glanced down at her watch, her knee jiggling impatiently as the minutes ticked by – minutes that could be far better spent getting to work and preserving her sole source of income.

"Nervous?" Alec asked. Predictably, her leg instantly stopped moving.

"No," she replied icily. "Impatient. Now shut up."

Alec sighed and folded his arms, wondering idly if Original Cindy had a hazard pay clause anywhere in her contracts. Max may have been human but she had one hell of a temper on her and he wouldn't put it past her to try to damage certain vital parts of his anatomy in her current frame of mind.

He tried to stifle a smile as it occurred to him that perhaps he needed to take out an insurance policy to that effect. After all, dancers could insure their legs. Surgeons could insure their hands. So why couldn't an escort insure his –

"Miss Guevara?"

Alec's musings were interrupted as an officer called Max's name and she shot out of her chair, anxious to get this over with as quickly as possible. He followed suit at a more leisurely pace, deliberately staying out of her field of vision as he moved silently in her wake. Considering that she'd spent most of the morning giving him hell, he expected her to object to his presence the moment she became aware of it.

Sure enough, she didn't realize until it was too late and they were both being seated at the detective's desk. He watched her dark eyes blaze impotently for a split-second before she turned back to the policeman, who was perusing her file.

"Remove your glasses, please," the officer, whose nametag identified him as Ross, said flatly. Max did as he asked, though she looked anything but happy about it. "All right, Miss Guevara, I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Fine," she agreed curtly. "Can we just get this over with fast?"

The cop pressed the appropriate button on a portable tape recorder and began.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Maxine Guevara."

"Please relate the events of last night as you remember them."

Max hesitated, her tongue flicking out to moisten her full lips before she dragged in a deep breath and started to speak, as clearly and succinctly as she could, her eyes still glancing at her watch periodically.

"I was at a bar called Crash. It's in Sector Nine on Euclid. I was there with some friends and Alec. I was dancing with him when Rafer showed up. He cut in and Alec left for a while…"

"And why was that?" the officer prompted them.

"There was a poker game going in the VIP room," Alec replied as honestly as he could. "I bought in, played a hand or two before I came back. She was gone by then. Couldn't have been more than half an hour."

"How much had you been drinking, Miss Guevara?"

"A beer or two," Max replied. "Rafer bought us a round. It was then that I started feeling really off, like I'd gotten wasted really quickly. Usually alcohol doesn't affect me, especially if it's beer. I have a high tolerance. Rafer offered to take me home."

"And you agreed?"

"I don't remember," Max admitted, swallowing hard as Alec bristled beside her.

"Have you ever had sexual relations with Mister Marino before?" he asked in a monotone.

Max felt like sinking into the ground. "Yes," she reluctantly answered.

"How is that relevant?" Alec spoke up, irked by the implication that her sexual history had anything to do with Rafer's actions. "Just because she might have consented before doesn't mean she did this time."

The officer ignored the question. "What do you remember?"

"He carried me up the stairs and once he got inside… he was taking my clothes off," Max said, her voice hardening angrily. "It's kind of jumbled up but I remember trying to push him off."

"That's when I got there," Alec interjected, his tone laced with tension. "He had her laid out on the floor, stripped down to her underwear. She was semi-conscious."

Max shifted uncomfortably at his words, vague hints of Rafer being bodily thrown off her playing across her mind. A lot of what she remembered wasn't coherent. It was mostly impressions, emotions. Fear and vulnerability, desperation and the overwhelming sick feeling the drugs had induced. She didn't like to dwell on any of them.

"Miss Guevara?"

Max blinked, jerking back into the present moment. "What?"

"Would you be prepared to identify your attacker in a line-up?" the officer repeated, sounding irritated at having to say it again. Alec's expression darkened as he watched the cop, who kept his gaze focused on the brunette, who nodded.

"Verbally, please, Miss Guevara," the officer told her.

"Oh. Yes, that's fine," she said automatically and the officer turned off the tape recorder, pausing only to make a few final notes in her file. He set it aside and got to his feet.

"Follow me," he told them without offering any further information. Max followed him, smoothing the front of her jacket quickly to hide the fact that she was all too aware of the presence of Alec's hand against the small of her back as he walked with her.

They were guided into a small, borderline-claustrophobic room. A one-way window stood between the small group and the suspects on the other side.

Max cast a sidelong glance at Alec, who was glowering at the line-up, his eyes fixed on Rafer. The dark-haired weasel looked spooked, bruises standing out starkly against his skin. He also looked rather small, surrounded by men several inches taller and in some cases burlier than he. Kind of like an elf on crack. She found herself hoping that Rafer had become somebody's bitch during his admittedly brief stay in the county lock-up. The turnaround had a certain spiteful appeal.

The cops asked each man to step forward one by one, asking her each and every time if she recognized the man in question. Three times she shook her head, waiting with a healthy dose of vindictive pleasure for the perpetrator to be presented to her.

When Rafer stepped forward, Max's lips twisted, memory flashing through her mind yet again.

"Yeah, that's the scumbag," Max said bitterly, folding her arms defensively across her chest as she stared through the one-way window at the man who'd assaulted her. "It was him."

"Let the record show that the victim has identified Suspect Four as her attacker," one of the officers declared but Max tuned him out, turning to look up at Alec.

"_Now_ will you take me to work?" she pleaded softly enough that the cops couldn't hear her. Alec simply nodded.

"Can we go?" he spoke up and the officers quickly wrapped up the proceedings. However, their exit didn't go as smoothly as they anticipated.

"Miss Guevara? Mister McDowell?"

Max looked up to find a prim-looking woman in her thirties with horn-rimmed glasses that reminded her forcefully of Normal standing a foot or so away, a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Yes?" Max prompted her, figuring she might have some last-minute paperwork for her to fill out.

"My name is Emma Pierce," the lady introduced herself. "I'm a counsellor with the police department."

Max felt her eye twitch as Alec coughed beside her.

"Would you follow me please?" Ms Pierce asked politely. "I'd like to have a word with both of you."

"I can't. I'm really late for work," Max protested but the woman just shook her head.

"There is _always_ time for mental health," Ms Pierce told them sagely. "It's policy, I'm afraid, and your employer should certainly understand given what you've been through. Now please come with me. This should only take a few minutes."

_Wanna_ _bet?_ Max fumed as the woman began leading them down the corridor. "A _shrink?!_" she hissed furiously, goggling at Alec as he paced beside her. "You brought in a shrink?!"

"_I _didn't! The cops did!" Alec shot back under his breath.

"I don't need therapy!" Max huffed.

"No, but I might once this job is over," Alec muttered. "Ow!" He rubbed at the back of his head where she'd smacked him, matching her glare for glare as they reluctantly followed the counsellor into her office and closed the door.

"Sexual assault can be stressful for both partners, whether the act was completed or not," Ms Pierce informed them as she seated herself. "My job is to speak to the victims of violent crime, to see if there's anything I can do to help."

Max felt her temper start to simmer at the use of the word 'victim'.

"You can help by letting me get to work," Max pointed out with a distinctly warning tone. Ms Pierce showed no reaction to Max's frustration.

"I'll write you a medical certificate, Miss Guevara. That should be more than sufficient."

"_So_ not the point," Max huffed, fists clenching.

"Easy," Alec cautioned her softly.

"I'm sensing quite a bit of strain between the two of you," Ms Pierce observed. "Anger, perhaps?"

"Why would I be angry at him?" Max asked stiffly though she could think of a dozen reasons not fit to verbalize.

"It's interesting that _you_ chose to answer that," Ms Pierce replied. "Are you feeling any anger towards Alec? Something you haven't expressed?"

"Believe me, Doc, she doesn't have a problem in that department," Alec deadpanned and Max shot him a look that should have killed him on the spot.

"Ah," Ms Pierce said neutrally, making some notes. "I see."

Max's eyes darted around the room as she frantically plotted her escape. She hated doctors and she absolutely detested psychologists.

"I'm going to refer you to a specialist," she told them. "Just to be sure you two are dealing with this appropriately."

"Yeah, what kind of specialist?" Alec sighed, just wanting the woman to spit it out so they could leave.

"Couples' therapy," Ms Pierce declared with a decisive nod.

"Couples' therapy?" Max echoed faintly, sending a panicked look Alec's way. He was staring at the counsellor in horror, his jaw gaping.

"We don't need couples' therapy," Alec argued, actually stammering in his haste to reject the idea. "We're fine. We're peachy, right Max?"

"Right," she agreed instantly, nodding quickly. "Peachy. Absolutely."

"In cases like these, unresolved issues can tear apart relationships," Ms Pierce told them, peering at them over the rims of her glasses. "I expect you to attend and this will be noted in the file regarding your case, so I suggest you comply." She filled out the certificate she'd promised Max and handed it over along with the details of the office she wanted them to contact. "Best of luck."

* * *

"_Best of luck?_" Max spat, echoing the counsellor's words the moment they were outside the station. "What the hell kind of quack is she?" She was almost running towards the car, fixing Alec with an outraged look when he didn't move fast enough to satisfy her.

Alec didn't bother responding to her rant. There really wasn't anything he could say to placate her, so trying would have been foolish. Instead he just unlocked the car and got in, sliding the key into the ignition and letting the engine purr to life.

Couples' therapy. Holy freakin' shit.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ he wondered as he pulled away from the curb. Surely the job wasn't supposed to be this complicated. What happened to the good old fashioned idea of taking a girl out, getting paid and hopefully getting laid?

Couples' therapy. He just could not believe it.

The drive to Max's office seemed to take forever, fraught as it was with tense silence and Max frequently checking her watch, her knee bouncing yet again. She was so intent on getting out of the car when they arrived that she didn't even berate him for following her yet again.

The elevator doors opened and Max darted out, head bowed, sunglasses firmly in place.

"Max!"

The brunette started, looking up to find Kendra hurrying over.

"Oh my God, get into your office _now_ before Normal sees you," the blonde told her, glancing around furtively. "Believe me, if he catches you out here, he'll just start yelling in front of –"

"Oh and here she is," Normal announced to the entire office in a tone that clearly spelled trouble.

Max felt her heart sink in her toes as Kendra winced sympathetically and she gingerly turned to face her new boss.

"Little Miss Walk-In-Whenever-I-Feel-Like-It. It's _one o'clock_! You are _four hours late_! Do you think jobs grow on trees around here, Missy Miss? There are a dozen minimum wage bums in this office who would kill for your floor-to-ceiling view, let alone hundreds of other qualified reprobates who would ask how high when I say jump –"

"Mister Ronald –" Max tried to intercede.

"Still talking," Normal cut her off. "And take those glasses off! Now I don't know how they do things in New York but around here we show up for work on time and," taking in her appearance with a scowl of disapproval, "not looking like we spent the night in a bar brawl. God, look at your eyes. What the hell have you been drinking? Gasoline?"

"Rohypnol," Alec interjected grimly and Kendra's eyes darted toward him, widening at the implication but Normal didn't appear to have heard him. His attention was still fixed firmly on Max, who was losing more ground by the second.

"No, I –"

"I've got half a mind to throw you out on your backside! Highly recommended, my aunt Fanny!"

"If you would just let me –"

"Get into that office and do the job that I'm paying you for or you are fired, Missy Miss! And don't think for one second that I'm paying you for the hours you missed."

"But Mister Ronald –"

"Bip!"

"Hey!" Alec objected sternly when Max faltered.

"Stay out of this!" Max snapped quietly, glaring bloody murder at Alec.

"And what is your boyfriend doing here during business hours? This is not a speak easy. This is not an employee free-for-all. We do not tolerate hanky-panky in this office!"

"He's leaving," Max temporized, desperately trying to shove Alec towards the door as Normal rounded on the rest of the workers.

"Where the flaming duck is Goose Egg?" he bellowed.

Blank stares met his strident enquiry.

"Goose Egg?" Kendra echoed, clearly bewildered. "Who's Goose Egg?"

"Rafer," he huffed, as if not being able to connect the words 'Goose Egg' with Rafer was downright crazy. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know, Boss," Kendra replied apologetically. "He hasn't called in."

"Yeah, probably because he only had one phone call and he would have used it for his lawyer," Alec chimed in helpfully, his voice carrying in the sudden silence, Max's hand clamping over his mouth too late. He shrugged her off, ignoring the fuming look she pinned him with.

Normal glanced back at Alec, his brow furrowing.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked, advancing on the pair.

Max wanted to hit Alec, human or not. She could see her career being flushed further down the toilet with every passing moment.

"I had hoped that Sutherlands was the kind of company that hired respectable, law-abiding people but apparently I was mistaken," Alec continued with just the right balance of praise and derision. "If I'd known Max would be working with criminals –"

"Criminals?" Normal squawked, outraged by the very notion. "What the fire truck are you talking about?"

"I think it'd be wise to move this discussion to your office, don't you?" Alec suggested smoothly, glancing significantly at their very public surroundings.

"Fine," Normal replied shortly, his gaze shifting from Alec to Max and back again as he turned on his heel and led the way. Max was swinging wildly between rage and hopelessness as she trailed along in his wake, Alec practically glued to her side all the while.

_I'm so fired_, she though despairingly as she finally entered the Vice Presidential room with its amazing view and seemingly endless collection of tacky Bush photographs.

"Now tell me what all this criminal talk is all about," Normal demanded the moment the door closed behind them. "Sutherlands does not tolerate slander and I will not have this company's name dragged through the mud because you overslept, young lady!" He pointed a finger directly at Max.

"Is Sutherlands the type of company that tolerates sexual assault?" Alec challenged him just as Normal's headset buzzed to life with an incoming call.

"Not now!" Normal barked, disconnecting and pausing as he seemed to consider the possible implications of Alec's statement. "Explain."

"Rafer's in jail," Max told him before Alec could speak for her, determined to square things with her boss on her own terms. She pulled out the certificate the counsellor had written for her and handed it over so he could inspect it. "He drugged my drink last night."

Normal stared down at the slip of paper, one eyebrow quirking as he examined its contents. He looked up at Max, his gaze speculative. "Attempted rape?"

"We just came from the police station," Alec chimed in helpfully. "I insisted she deal with it before trying to come to work. Rafer won't be joining you for a few… oh, let's see… _years_."

"Was he harassing you before this?" Normal asked and Max felt relief wash over her as she realized that he was finally taking her seriously.

"Yeah, he decided he didn't want to take no for an answer," she informed him, an edge of anger tingeing her voice. She couldn't help it.

"I expected more from this company," Alec said with a shake of his head. He ignored the sharp look Max sent his way. "Surely you have a duty of care towards your employees to protect them from this sort of thing?" he continued, his eyes fixed on Normal.

"Well, of course," Normal said, a little bit defensive as Alec skilfully steered the conversation in the direction he was aiming for. "But as a new employee –"

"New to your branch, not to the firm," Alec corrected the man. "I'd hate to think that the New York office might have to be notified, especially if we decided to pursue the matter legally –"

"Legally?" That word clearly had Normal's attention. "Well, I'm sure that's not necessary… No, everything appears to be in order here." He waggled the certificate Max had handed over. "Considering what's happened, I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement."

Max just stared at Alec, watching him manipulate her boss with a kind of ambivalent fascination. He appeared completely calm, totally in control of a situation that Max had been certain would result in her summary expulsion from the company. Normal was actually backing down – something she hadn't even been sure he was capable of based on her short acquaintance with him.

"Let me see…" Normal muttered, thinking out loud as he consulted his timetable. "Today's Wednesday and we have the meeting with the Orion Group on Friday but we could probably… hmm. I suppose we could push that back…" After a minute or so of musing, Normal looked up. "Take the rest of the week," he finally told her. "But I expect to see you here on Monday at nine o'clock and not a minute after, Missy Miss. Understood?"

"Absolutely," Max said, nodding hastily lest he change his mind.

"Good. Now go home," Normal barked with a hint of his usual manner as another call dropped into his headset. "Reagan Ronald…"

Max blinked as she turned to leave. "This isn't happening," she muttered under her breath.

Alec just grinned as he guided her out of the door, whispering in her ear in a smug tone, like the cat that had just caught the canary.

"I told you you'd thank me."


	13. Name That Feeling

A/N: Big hugs to all our readers and reviewers! We apologise if we didn't reply to you all personally. Thank you all for your comments; they're always appreciated! We hope you'll enjoy this update. Keep a look out - there's more on the way!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Name That Feeling**

* * *

Alec dropped a disgruntled Max at her home and made a quick getaway. He needed some space after the events of the past twenty-four hours. 

It was a combination of reasons, really, that had him running. His conflicting emotions for the woman he'd known for such a short time left him confused and unsettled. He couldn't understand the feelings of protectiveness and fear he had felt for her. Max was a job not a love interest; he was a hired escort, paid to play the part of boyfriend. He was never meant to feel anything for her beyond that of employer and employee, and the fact that he did, scared him, quite frankly.

Oh, he supposed that he would feel the way he did towards Rafer - _and_ his victim - had it been _any_ woman on the receiving end, not just Max. But he didn't think he would have felt the same horror and helplessness he had if the victim had been a stranger.

_That's gotta be it,_ he thought, _It's because I know her that it bugged me so bad_. That had to be why he felt so frikkin responsible. It couldn't be for any other reason that he felt compelled to stay with her, protect her and comfort her.

Alec made his way back to Jam Boney to inform his boss of the situation and to let her know of Max's condition. He wondered if Original Cindy would put him back on the market, so to speak, with Max currently on leave and not in need of his assistance. The thought perturbed him for a reason he didn't want to analyze.

He sauntered into JB and passed by Logan who was once again arguing with the boss.

"C'mon, Cindy, you can't blame me because these women you cater to don't know quality when they see it."

The dramatic shake of Logan's head and his arrogant tone and self important manner had Alec shaking with silent laughter. Watching Logan was always better than daytime TV.

"Just give me another job and preferably with someone who's IQ is larger than their age!" the man continued in a whine.

Cindy looked at her least-favorite employee with disdain. "Logan, Original Cindy has done gone had it with ladies payin' for caviar an' gettin' Coney Island whitefish. That not what Jam Boney's all about."

Logan's face betrayed his cluelessness. "Whitefish? Is that another of those pop culture references like Crème Brule and Jell-O?"

A chorus of sniggers went up from the occupants of the room who were following with avid interest.

"Somethin' like that," she dismissed, fighting a quirk of the lips. "But back to the matter at hand. You been drivin' away business and you sure as hell ain't makin' no money."

"I have never driven away business!" Logan protested.

"Between your raggedy ass and Gammo peddlin' drugs, the reputation of this place ain't exactly shinin' bright. So do me a favor; clean out y' locker. Your ass is fired."

"What?! You need me! You can't fire me!" Logan sputtered in protest.

"Need you?" she scoffed. "Logan, what I need is a player who knows the game."

"I hit a slump, Cindy! Everyone has an off day here and there!"

Alec watched the interaction with great amusement, leaning unobtrusively against a wall. The other man seemed to be completely oblivious to his lack of appeal to the female species. Alec, never being one to make fun of Ordinaries who weren't gifted with his own good looks, even graciously thought that Logan Cale could be relatively easy on the eyes if only he'd make the effort. But given the circumstances, he had to agree with Original Cindy; being returned and rejected repeatedly couldn't be good for business. He continued to observe in silence.

Cindy snorted. "An off day? How 'bout an off year? Logan, you been sent back from every job in the past six months, and one outta every five in the six before that! That just don't fly with Original Cindy." She shook her head and wagged a ringer at Logan when she saw him open his mouth to counter.

"Uh uh, you don't speak, you listen and you listen good. Original Cindy ain't never gonna get the male species - she knows y'ain't got the smarts to keep it real. It's simple, Logan, so let me break it down: do your job, get paid. Ain't hard to do. This girl ain't waiting for you to start circlin' the drain and flush us all down wit' you. No more free rides. Get your shit, Logan, and go home."

Cindy turned away from the furious ex-escort and noticed Alec standing near the entranceway.

"Hey, baby boo, where you been? You supposed to check in every day," she chastised, albeit gently.

Alec gave a lopsided, apologetic smile. "Hey, OC. I'm sorry 'bout that, but there were...circumstances beyond my control."

She raised a shapely eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Care to enlighten Original Cindy as to _what_ circumstances?"

Logan, who hadn't yet exited the premises, huffed indignantly, "Sure, let the pretty boy get away with slacking, but get on _my _ass about my mistakes."

OC glared at him and retorted, "Boy, please, you two ain't even in the same league. You been bottom shelf so long you just don't know better. Now get to steppin' before I have Mario escort you out."

Logan stalked off, whining petulantly to anyone who would listen. Original Cindy turned back to Alec expectantly.

He sighed. "Max was attacked last night. I stayed with her all night and all this morning."

Original Cindy gasped in shocked horror before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who hurt my girl?" she asked with barely restrained fury.

"Rafer."

"That damn bum who been houndin' her at work?"

Alec nodded.

"But weren't _you_ with Max?" she asked, a tad confused at the course of events.

"She was dancing with him," he defended, "willingly. So I went off and played a round of poker. Came back and found she'd gone home. With _him,_" he spat, the memory of Rafer's lewd comments, leering looks and eventual assault infuriating him all over again.

Cindy caught his ire and the strange look on Alec's face and wondered what had happened to place Alec at the scene. "So how'dja know what happened? She call you?"

"Nah. She left her jacket behind and I went to return it," he replied, not noticing the calculating look in her eye.

"Couldn't Kendra have given it back in the morning?"

The phone began ringing in the background but was ignored; Original Cindy's gaze was intent on her newest escort.

Alec gave his boss a strange look. Weren't they discussing how he'd found Max? Who cared about the jacket? He answered her question anyway.

"Kendra was drunk and waiting for a ride from Walter. And I was heading out anyway, it wasn't a big deal."

Alec's eyes glazed and darkened when he remembered exactly how big a deal it really _had_ been. _If I hadn't gone after her_...

"An' as her boyfriend, how would it look if you let her go home with another guy?" Cindy supplied innocently.

"Exactly," he replied distractedly. "I had to check on my girl."

Cindy's light chuckled drew his attention to her face and he noted her mirthful, sparkling eyes. His face heated in embarrassment when he realized what he'd just said and he tried backpedalling, "It was my job to look out for her!"

"Uh, huh. Sugah, you got it bad."

He didn't dignify the comment with an answer and instead changed the subject. "So, any new assignments?"

"Your contract's still in effect, baby boo. Why don'tcha go on home an' relax. I'll wanna hear more 'bout this later, an' Original Cindy be thinkin' Sketchy's gonna want details, too. Why don't you come by after work and we'll all get our drink on?" Cindy suggested, reaching for the phone.

Nodding his acquiescence, Alec thanked her and made for the exit. A hot shower would be right up his alley after the night and subsequent morning he'd had.

He bumped shoulders with Logan on his way out.

The older man leaned in and whispered in a tone both arrogant and mocking. "If she'd been _my_ date, I would never have left her side and that punk would never have been able to get near her. Funny how Cindy can't see that all of this?" he waved his hand around imperiously, "Was _your fault."_

Roughly moving Cale aside, though keeping his face blank of emotion, Alec pushed the door open and stalked out. A heavy sense of guilt settled in his stomach, the emotion both painful and unfamiliar and he swallowed hard.

_Was it?_

_

* * *

_

Walking down the hall of his floor, Alec stopped in his tracks. Something was off. Things sounded the same; the same loud voices were coming from behind the neighbors' doors, the same unpleasant smells of mildew and fried food, the same cracked walls, with stained and peeling old paper. But something seemed different and he was immediately on alert.

Then he saw it. The door to his apartment was slightly open; the area around the lock was splintered and bent. _So,_ he frowned, bypassing the door and walking to the opposite side, _looks like visitors again._ He made a slight detour to the far end of the hallway and after a quick look around to confirm that he wasn't being watched, Alec pried an old vent open, reached in and removed one of many hidden weapons he'd stashed around the building.

Cautiously returning to his apartment, Alec slipped inside and glanced around quickly, swinging the gun silently as he went. He eyed the remains of his trashed entertainment system – reduced to a pile of broken CDs, DVDs and a cracked radio – and mentally bemoaned the loss of his hi-fi and plasma screen TV. The overturned and ripped furniture didn't help to improve his mood any.

After ascertaining that whoever had broken in to his place had gone, Alec retrieved a bottle of scotch and a glass from the kitchen and returned to the living area. He placed his firearm on the side table, cleared a space on the couch and collapsed wearily upon it.

"Well this blows," he muttered before taking a swig from the bottle. He leaned back and propped his legs up on the rickety coffee table which immediately buckled under the weight.

"And the funny keeps coming," he chuckled wryly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This wasn't the first time Alec had been robbed and it probably wouldn't be the last. The things taken could all be easily replaced, even if meant starting all over, which was a major pain in the ass. It was, however, the first time he realized just how long it had been since his last heist.

Alec had settled in to a nice routine over the past few weeks and had eased up on his nightly excursions. His original reason for applying to work at Jam Boney had been to scope out potential places and people to rip off. But somehow, somewhere along the way he'd gotten sidetracked.

_By Max._

"Crazy Ordinary," he murmured, pouring a tumbler full of the amber liquid he favored. He brought the glass to his lips and inhaled, swishing it around.

He'd never expected that this job would swallow him so completely. Though, to be honest, he really didn't have to be with her all the time he had been, but he was intrigued by her and she happened to hang out in the same places he did. Not to mention, Rafer had kept turning up like a bad penny, and even prior to the attack, Alec had sensed Max's discomfort whenever the guy was around and felt the inexplicable urge to stay near her and keep her from Rafer's unwanted attentions.

So it was that almost everywhere Alec went, she was there or something reminded him of her. And it was really starting to freak him out.

He downed another mouthful of liquor and breathed deeply as it seared his throat in the most delightful way.

Max was infuriating. She didn't conform to standard; not to the standard of woman that used Jam Boney's services, if he understood correctly from the other escorts. Most women wanted companionship – business _and _pleasure – but Max appeared to be what one might term an Ice Queen.

And he didn't get her mood swings or the mixed signals she gave off, either. One minute she was super-bitch, the next small and vulnerable. She alternated hot and cold when he touched her or spoke to her. It was driving him crazy.

And in the aftermath of the past days' events, he felt odd; oddly responsible for her wellbeing and continued safety. It didn't help that Logan's parting shot on his way out of Jam Boney had struck a nerve and made him consider something he'd been avoiding; that perhaps he really _was _to blame for the attack.

He resolved to ignore the niggling feeling eating away at his conscience. He hadn't even been 'on duty' at the time, he couldn't be held responsible for anything.

_Right?_

"Damn you, Logan, and damn you Max Guevara!" he cursed, tossing back yet another measure of alcohol and smacking his lips.

_I'm an X5, for cripes sake. I wasn't raised for this._

He knew it was insanity to get involved with an Ordinary in more than a casual manner. If Manticore had taught him anything, it taught him to keep his distance from people who would never accept who he truly was and what he was capable of. He was also honorable enough not to get serious with someone he couldn't be honest with, so pursuing thoughts of anything more than casual sex was not an option. He had to stop thinking about Max.

Only, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He seemed incapable of keeping himself from imagining her whenever he closed his eyes, seeing her in every brunette that passed on the street. And it certainly didn't help matters that he could remember how she felt in his arms, wet, supple, naked body pressed against his own.

It seemed that he related all too many things to the woman in question these days. Even now, looking at the whisky in his hand, made him think of the way her hair shone in the light, or the flare of anger that lit up her eyes with an inner fire.

"God, I need to get laid," he groaned in frustration.

That had to be it, he reasoned, taking another generous swallow of scotch and rubbing his eyes with one hand. He'd been around one woman for too long and it was cramping his style.

* * *

Max stared somewhat blankly out the window, watching the rain. She was curled on the couch, wrapped in a fluffy, blue robe and holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. It was early yet, but the skies were dark and threatening.

She was alone, having been dropped off by Alec after a draining morning. Max needed time to regroup and she relished the silence and the solitude in which she now found herself. Her emotions were a jumble of confusion and she flitted between anger and gratitude, worry and regret.

_Zack would rip me a new one if he could see me now._

She thanked her lucky stars, the Blue Lady or whatever higher power was out there that Zack wasn't around to lecture her about how badly she'd screwed up. And he _would_ lecture; she'd risked all sorts of exposure by leaving herself open to an attack. Maybe he had a point about not mixing with Ordinaries.

Max thought back to the last time she'd seen her brother, about ten years before. Zack had struck an imposing figure for a twelve year old boy. But then, what Manticore soldier was ever truly a child? He'd been every bit the man; strong, self-assured, commanding, protective, and at the time she believed him to be all-knowing.

"…_Jondy, you're with Max. Once you clear the perimeter fence, don't look back. Be careful, stay low and travel at night. Take back roads and don't call attention to yourselves. Always remember: out there, everyone is a potential enemy." _

If only she'd known that her body would be her biggest enemy, that it would betray her in the worst ways. They'd left Manticore before anyone could warn her that her genetic cocktail would rear its ugly head three times a year, making her crave sexual release so badly that she would ignore any and all personality flaws so long as her partner was male.

She didn't quite agree with Zack on the whole 'everyone's out to get you' thing, but by being incapable of controlling her hormones, she left herself vulnerable to people like Rafer and by extension, the law.

Max cursed the day she agreed to move to Seattle. Running into that pig was bad enough; having to work with him had been torture and now she could add physical assault and attempted rape – a girl's worst nightmare.

Max was a bit concerned about the repercussions of being involved in a police investigation, especially for charges of this magnitude. Thankfully, Alec had come to the rescue before the situation escalated too far out of control. If Rafer had succeeded, she probably would have ended up in a hospital and it would only have been a matter of time before someone caught on to her unique genetic makeup.

If there was one thing Max hated, dependency was it. Worse than having to rely on others for help and support, was having to rely on _Ordinaries_ for help and support. And it certainly didn't help matters that the person who had come to her rescue was the guy she'd tried to keep an emotional distance from.

_The guy you've got the hots for,_ whispered a traitorous voice in the back of her mind. _Ordinary or not, he sets your blood on fire._

And why wouldn't he? Alec was a proud, confident man. He carried himself with grace that most men didn't possess, could hold an intelligent conversation, was quick witted and snarky and could improvise on demand without breaking a sweat. It didn't hurt that he was just the kind of guy she went for, either; tall, not overly muscled but well toned, great ass, and strong thighs. Not to mention dark blonde, bordering on golden brown hair and alluring hazel eyes.

Something about that combination struck a chord deep inside her. Something about Alec was familiar. When he looked at her with concern - _yes, that _was _concern,_ she thought - his eyes felt like home. They made her feel safe, warm and comforted. And that freaked her out more than just a bit.

Never trusting herself to have a serious relationship, Max tended to keep things casual. She was still on the run from Manticore and the idea of tying herself to someone she couldn't up and leave at a moment's notice just wasn't on. She may have ignored Zack's warnings to lay low and keep everyone at arm's length, but this was one rule she'd stuck to and believed in.

This made the entire situation with Alec very uncomfortable. Max was beginning to feel things she couldn't afford to feel, want things she couldn't have. He challenged her intellectually, he'd proven to be compassionate and caring and he'd stuck by her even when she lashed out and treated him badly.

Max raised the mug to her lips and took a sip, spitting out the foul, now-cold beverage in disgust. Placing her drink on the table, she sighed. She was no closer to figuring out what to do that she had been before allowing her thoughts to wander.

Picking up the newspaper, she flipped through it looking for the funnies, when an ad caught her eye.

'_331845739494 Yesler and Viaduct, 9:00pm.'_


	14. Prey For The Hunter

Chapter 14: Prey for the Hunter

"Tell me he's going to jail for like a _gazillion_ years," Kendra said sharply, her blue eyes fixed on Alec as he lined up his shot across the pool table. "He is, right? Cause if he's not, I'm putting acid in his coffee and throwing him out of his office window."

"He gotta get that far first, boo," Cindy chimed in ominously as Kendra handed her their cue. "Boy won't even make it outta county lock-up. Original Cindy got connections, aiight?"

"I can vilify him in print," Sketchy offered helpfully.

"Thanks but I've got it covered," Alec assured everyone at the table as he sunk the ball he'd been aiming for with practiced ease. "I already broke a couple of his ribs. I'm pretty sure he knows I'll be happy to break the rest if he tries anything."

"I can't believe the scumbag drugged her," Kendra huffed angrily. "I was right there with her. I shouldn't have let her go with him."

"You didn't know, Kendra," Sketchy consoled her as Alec took another shot and watched the ball disappear. "I was there too and I didn't know what was going on."

"You male, fool," Cindy reminded him. "You ain't wired to know what's goin' on."

"Hey, I resent that!" Sketchy protested, bristling until both women turned to look at him. He quickly deflated. "Well… yeah, okay. I guess. The beer goggles kinda take away some of our observation skills."

"Way to defend your gender, Sketch," Alec chuckled as he deliberately missed on the third try, figuring he ought to be chivalrous and let the girls have a fighting chance. "Bottom line, ladies: if he comes within a city block of Max, I'll cave his head in. Good enough?"

"It'll do," Cindy grudgingly conceded as she leaned over the table to make her play. "Now how's our girl?"

"A bit shaken up but she's tough," Alec replied, inwardly reflecting on just how true that statement was. He'd been with her from the moment she woke up and though he knew she'd been freaked out by what had nearly happened, Max hadn't reacted at all the way he'd expected. She didn't fall apart. She didn't cry. She didn't act at all the way he'd thought a victim of assault would behave.

Nope. Max Guevara verbally kicked his ass, all the while worrying more about keeping her new job than keeping Rafer behind bars. The idea still made him shake his head but he couldn't quite make up his mind whether it was in exasperation or admiration. Maybe a bit of both.

He watched Cindy sink her first ball, half his mind elsewhere. He never had this much trouble with mysteries and Max definitely fell into that category. One of the perks of having a brain that could multitask and parallel process at speeds most humans couldn't even dream of was that answers usually came easily. It had made creative thinking exercises a cakewalk back at Manticore.

"Thing that's got me is that I never figured Rafer for the type to get into drugs," Kendra mused. "I mean, the guy's a sleazeball but as far as I know he's never done anything like that before. How did he even get the stuff in the first place?"

"Boy coulda been trippin' on the low-low," Cindy posited, missing her second attempt with a grimace and making way for Sketchy to take his turn. "Ain't always easy to pick."

"Maybe," Kendra conceded, chewing her lower lip as she thought it over. She leaned over, folding her arms on the side of the pool table. Sketchy glanced up and promptly missed his shot, the white ball going wild.

Cindy smacked him up the side of the head.

"Concentratin' on the wrong rack, fool," she chided him.

"You know, guys…" Sketchy began slowly as he handed to cue to Alec. "I'm pretty sure I saw Gammo hanging around here last night."

"That guy you fired for dealing drugs?" Alec asked, looking over at the chocolate-skinned woman whose hand was suddenly clenching her cue hard enough to make her knuckles whiten.

"How sure?" Cindy asked tautly, fixing Sketchy with a grim look.

"Sure enough," Sketchy replied.

"So where's this guy hang out?" Alec asked, carefully keeping his tone neutral as he rubbed the chalk over the tip of his cue.

"Where's what guy hang out?" a familiar voice piped up and Alec's head jerked up, snapping around to find Max coming up the stairs with more spring in her step than anyone recovering from a drugging had any right to have.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out, staring at her in blatant surprise.

"Well, I _was_ going to get a beer and kick back for a while before I catch up with an old friend later," Max replied with a hint of annoyance as she hopped gracefully onto a bar stool and crossed her legs, the denim of her jeans hugging her thighs a little too nicely for Alec's peace of mind.

In fact, she looked way too good all over to Alec's way of thinking. When he'd left her late that morning, 'death warmed up' had been a pretty good description for her appearance.

Now, she… glowed. As if nothing had ever happened.

It just didn't add up.

Either the dose hadn't been anywhere as heavy as he'd been led to believe, in which case the performance in her apartment that morning was decidedly puzzling, or she recuperated fast. _Very_ fast. That or she had one hell of a beautician.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking in her appearance more slowly than he strictly had a right to.

Jeans that clung to her curves like a second skin? Check. One of those sexy little tank tops she seemed to adore in her off-hours? Double-check. Skin that flushed a healthy caramel and lips he swore were made for sin?

Damn, was it getting hot in there or was it just him?

All too aware of his gaze wandering over her at a rather lazy pace, Max tried her best not to squirm under his scrutiny… but it was kind of hard when she knew he'd gotten an eyeful that morning and didn't have to imagine what she looked like beneath the layers of fabric.

She felt warmth creep into her cheeks and kept her eyes averted, refusing to look directly at him.

She'd be fine as long as she didn't start thinking about how he'd stayed with her. Definitely above and beyond the call of duty there. And there was that whole thing about him being shirtless. It didn't quite even the score as far as nudity went but she'd take it. He was rather nice to look at.

Okay, who was she kidding? He was sort of gorgeous. Minus the 'sort of'.

"What?" she finally asked with a hint of impatience, silently arguing with the little voice in her head that wanted him to keep looking at her like she was something he wanted to lick up like dessert.

That thought brought up a wealth of images Max immediately and stubbornly squashed back into the darkest recesses of her mind. She had enough to occupy her time without fantasizing about a guy who was all kinds of wrong for her. Like barcode numbers flashing up in the newspaper like a Mardi Gras parade in Nazi Germany.

"Nothing," Alec shrugged with a nonchalance he didn't feel. "Just wondering if you're okay."

Despite all her best intentions, something inside Max melted a little bit at the idea that he'd cared enough to voice his concern.

"I'm fine," she replied in a gentler tone, smiling ever so slightly. "Thanks."

Alec nodded, forcing himself to look away. He glanced over at the pool game he'd walked away from just in time to watch Sketchy take his time preparing a shot and reap the rewards. The lanky young man grinned happily, joking a little awkwardly with the two women keeping him company as he searched out his next target.

"You told them, didn't you?" Max asked, nodding towards Sketchy and Cindy. "About what happened."

"Yeah," he admitted, figuring there was little point in lying to her. The only reason the pair hadn't immediately come over to talk to her was that Alec had gotten to her first. "Kendra would have told them anyway if I didn't."

"I guess," Max conceded, though the idea of being an object of pity in any way, shape or form was repulsive. Yet another emotion she didn't want to deal with.

_Maybe I should write a list, she thought ruefully. 'Feelings I Will Not Indulge In'. Like psychological dieting. Just get rid of all my emotional junk food and never have to worry about stretch marks. It could be cool._

Max stole a peek at him while his attention was still on the pool game, taking a moment to admire his profile, her mind turning over everything that had happened.

She just couldn't pin him down. When she'd first met him, he'd seemed like the epitome of the classic ladies man – charismatic, easygoing, attractive. That man had reappeared on the way to the police station and at her office, handling both situations with a calm nonchalance that had come close to driving her around the bend. Yet echoes of the man who'd guarded her as she slept were still in evidence.

Max hated not being able to quantify him. It grated against her survival instincts, which dictated that she should know more about others than they knew about her. It was how she gauged her level of safety. The last thing she needed in her life was an enigma.

Which was kind of terrifying when she thought about how entrenched in her life he'd already become. She was supposed to be paying him to escort her to work functions, to project an illusion. Yet here he was, playing pool with friends that were suddenly becoming mutual instead of exclusively hers. Even once his job was over, the odds were building that he wouldn't fade into the ether and vanish like a good little gigolo.

"So who's this old friend you're meeting?" Alec asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The question jolted Max out of her ruminations.

"Just someone I used to work with," she shrugged. It probably wasn't a complete lie. "They're passing through, wanted to say hey."

"Flying solo?" he continued and Max gave him a half-amused look, realizing what he was subtly fishing for.

"You can stay here and play," she assured him. "No pretend boyfriends necessary."

"Yes, ma'am," he acquiesced gracefully, grinning in that heart-stopping manner of his. Yet the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Max found her own smile fading ever-so-slightly as that registered. Alec didn't appear to notice as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "So what would the lady like to drink? This round's on me."

"Just a beer," she replied automatically, then wrinkled her nose. "And only beer."

"Gotcha," Alec nodded, raising his voice to be heard by the others. "Hey, guys, I'm hittin' the bar!"

The moment Alec had left Max's side, Cindy, Sketchy and Kendra all converged on her.

"Oh my God, Max, are you okay?" Kendra asked in concern, watching her new friend for any sign that she was upset. Max sighed, knowing the questions had been inevitable.

"It's all good, I promise," Max replied, careful not to sound too light. "I'm just sorry Alec kicked Rafer's ass first."

"Amen to that," Cindy piped up. "Just say the word, girl, and Original Cindy can make damn sure that boy's a bitch by the time he gets outta the big house."

"Too late," Max said sweetly, drawing a chuckle from the group. "I appreciate it, guys, really."

"It's the thought that counts, huh?" Sketchy asked, smiling slightly and Max nodded.

"Definitely," she agreed, beaming at him in hopes of putting them at ease. "Look, I went to the cops, I made a statement and I identified him in a line-up. He's not getting out for a _long_ time."

"Walter could have his apartment raided," Kendra pointed out and Max laughed at the idea of everything Rafer owned being seized by the Seattle PD.

"I might take you up on that," the brunette joked, sensing the tension in the air lifting slowly. They were worried and she loved them for it but she was determined to go back to the easy camaraderie they'd had before.

"I'm just glad you're all right," Kendra sighed, leaning forward to pull Max into a hug. Max smiled over Kendra's shoulder, grateful for the support of her new friends.

"Me too," she replied, meeting first Cindy's eyes and then Sketchy's. "Thanks, guys."

"You got it, boo," Cindy declared with a decisive nod as Kendra finally released Max.

"Only thing I'm kinda hating on is this whole stupid couples therapy thing some shrink is making me and Alec go to," Max grumbled. "It's so unnecessary."

Cindy's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. "Couples therapy?" she echoed. "Girl, you pullin' my leg, right? How they figure that?"

"Apparently we have some anger issues," Max replied, lips twisting. "She seemed to think we needed help dealing with the trauma of our experience." Her voice took on a sugary sarcastic quality that made Sketchy guffaw under his breath.

"I worked out my anger just fine, thanks," Alec interjected, appearing at her elbow with a fresh pitcher of beer. "Stomping Rafer into the ground did me a world of good."

"Well, not everyone had the benefit of being conscious enough to inflict bodily harm," Max pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Which might be why the shrink figured you could do with a therapy session," Kendra offered slyly. "Maybe they thought Max would beat on you for getting there first."

"What do you say? Feel like punishing me, Maxie?" Alec asked, waggling his brows at the girl in question, who made a disgusted noise and swatted him on the arm.

"Don't call me Maxie," she warned him.

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're angry," he chuckled, completely unrepentant.

"I'll show you cute," Max growled, glaring at him with mock ferocity.

"I think I'm gonna need popcorn for this," Alec decided, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, okay, enough with the foreplay, you two," Kendra cut in light-heartedly as Max drew herself up to start firing verbal barbs. "Neutral corners. You know, maybe this couples therapy thing isn't such a bad idea."

Both Max and Alec blinked, staring at the blonde in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" Max choked out. "Are you kidding?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt," Kendra temporized, unaware of Cindy shaking her head behind her.

"Yeah but isn't couples therapy usually for couples?" Sketchy replied after swallowing a mouthful of beer, not catching Cindy's hurried efforts to signal him to shut up. "It's not like they're really dating."

Cindy groaned and made a strangling gesture at Sketchy from behind Kendra's back.

"Whoa, hang on," Kendra said, looking from Sketchy to Max and Alec, who were both wincing at being caught out. "Not dating?"

"That was subtle, Sketch," Alec deadpanned. "Thanks."

Kendra's entire face lit up with comprehension. "Oh! Oh my God!" she gasped, outraged at being sucked in, and spun to face Cindy. "He works for you?"

"Do you think you could yell a little louder, Kendra?" Max asked from behind the hand that was rubbing her temple. "They didn't hear you in Guatemala."

"Discretion, boo," Cindy chimed in. "Keep it down and we'll work this bitch out."

"This is because Normal told you to bring your boyfriend, isn't it?" Kendra guessed accurately. "How on earth did you hear about Jam Boney? You haven't even been in Seattle for a month!"

Sketchy coughed into his fist, slowly raising a hand like an errant schoolboy.

"Oh," Kendra finished lamely.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Max excused herself gingerly, hopping down off the bar stool.

"Oh… no, don't leave…" Kendra stammered but Max shook her head.

"It's cool," she said with a shrug. "I've got somewhere to be anyway. See ya later."

"See ya, Max," Alec said with half a smile, which she returned briefly before heading towards the door, hips swaying slightly as she walked. Rather entranced by the phenomenon, Alec's gaze didn't waver from her backside until she'd left his field of vision.

Whoever said that X5s were the personification of physical beauty had never seen Max Guevara in curve-hugging denim, that was for damn sure.

"Earth to Hot Boy."

"What?" Alec snapped back to reality to find OC waving a hand in front of his face, looking like she was trying very hard not to laugh at him.

_Please, God, tell me I wasn't drooling._

"You still playin'?" she asked him, nodding in the direction of the pool table.

"Right. Sure. Okay," he said quickly, feeling like a chump for getting caught out in such a fashion. Max was bad for his concentration. He glanced at Kendra, who still looked a bit embarrassed about her outburst.

"Don't sweat it, Kendra," Alec told her, actually feeling a little bad for the woman. She had been the last to know. "It could have been worse."

"Worse than freakin' on my boss for hiring a boyfriend?" Kendra asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, it's not exactly a promotional bell-ringer," Alec conceded and the blonde threw up her hands in exasperation, "but she'll get over it." Cindy's lips curved upwards and she patted Kendra on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It's all good, boo," the dark-skinned woman said reassuringly. "Just don't tell Max's boss."

"Hell no," Kendra immediately denied, shaking her head.

"Atta girl," Cindy nodded as she poured herself a beer from the pitcher and then rounded on Sketchy. "And you, fool, better keep y' big fat mouth shut 'bout Original Cindy's clients from now on. Clear?"

"Clear," Sketchy agreed sheepishly. "Crystal clear."

"Hang on, what about that girlfriend you mentioned the other night?" Kendra asked curiously, trying to get all the various puzzle pieces straight. "Real or imagined?"

"Not a lot of girls are up for dating a guy who escorts other women, whether they get paid to or not," Alec shrugged, figuring it was as good an explanation for his single status as any. "It's not the kind of job that encourages relationships."

"Which is why you like it, right?" Sketchy replied and Alec's gaze slid over to the columnist in quickly-hidden surprise. The X5 certainly hadn't expected that question – not from Sketchy.

"Pretty much," Alec admitted, wondering if Sketchy had asked randomly or if his interest in Max was more transparent than he believed. After all, Cindy had already called him on it back at Jam Boney.

_Either I'm losing my touch or I haven't given Sketch enough credit,_ Alec thought grimly, not liking either notion.

"You got y'self one helluva debut job too, boo," Cindy said ruefully. "Way to start your career."

"Max is your first job?" Sketchy sounded astonished.

"Yeah, I signed up for Jam Boney on the same day Max came calling," he explained. "Just got lucky, I guess."

"I hear that," Cindy agreed, sipping at her beer. "There weren't no-one left 'cept Logan to pick up Max's contract til this boy showed up."

"I bet that went down well," Sketchy sniggered.

"About as well as Logan ever goes down," Cindy replied serenely, her all-too-casual tone making Alec guffaw and even Kendra laughed softly, despite the fact that she'd never met the man.

As Kendra started questioning Cindy about Jam Boney, Alec drew Sketchy aside and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where can I find Gammo?" Alec asked quietly, holding Sketchy's gaze as he waited for the answer.

"Well, since Cindy fired him, I've seen him at the Blowfish Tavern," Sketchy replied pensively. "Spending up big on the girls there. Money's gotta be coming from somewhere, right?"

Alec's hazel eyes hardened, gold flashing through the green, momentarily giving them an eerie, feral look that sent a shiver down Sketchy's spine.

"My thoughts exactly. Thanks, pal."


	15. The Hacker's a Cracker

Chapter 15 : The Hacker's A Cracker

It was good to finally get out of there and put some much needed distance between her and a man towards whom she had growing feelings of lust and who'd shown her his mutual appreciation. She'd even briefly considered giving in and seeing where it might go before Kendra had mentioned the time and brought her back to her senses.

Tonight, Max didn't have time to play around, enticing as the idea may have been. She had every intention of getting to the bottom of the mysterious ad in the newspaper. There was no mistaking the number in the advertisement; it _had_ been a full-on barcode, the numbers only one bar off her brother Ben's. Could it have been a misprint? Perhaps. More likely, it was a trap of some sort.

No one knew Max for what she really was; a Transgenic, an escapee from a secret government project who wasn't completely human. No one _could_ have known. She'd done nothing, said nothing that could have drawn attention to her unique abilities and origins. This made her think that it probably wasn't a trap set for her after all; for surely if it was, the barcode used would have been one of her unit, a familiar number.

Max made a preliminary sweep of the area to determine that there were no guards, plainclothes or otherwise, lying in wait for her. Once satisfied that the run-down neighbourhood was as empty and quiet as it had appeared at first, she scaled a drainpipe and settled down to wait.

It wasn't long before an old car turned into the alley below. It was a nondescript looking vehicle that had seen better days and looked more suited to the pre-Pulse era, not that it meant much. While pre-Pulse clothing, spirits, houses and jewellery generally indicated wealth and class, automobiles did not. This made Max relax a bit; Manticore and government Suits weren't likely to ride around in an old jalopy like that.

She peered down on the darkened street and zoomed in on the figure emerging from the vehicle. It appeared to be a male of average height, dirty blonde hair cut short and possessing a lean build. He sported tinted glasses that hid his eyes.

Max saw the man check his wristwatch before glancing up and down the street anxiously and fidgeting. He blew into his hands and rubbed them together before wrapping his arms around himself as if to ward of the chill of the night. She continued to observe the stranger for some time until, satisfied that he had come alone, she climbed off her perch and shimmied down the side of the building.

"Good evening," she offered, approaching the man from the shadows.

The stranger jumped and spun around, hands by his sides and gripping his jacket. He stared at the beautiful, young woman who had come out of nowhere with a healthy amount of fear. Even females could be dangerous down on Yesler.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," he began.

Max snorted. "Well, that was obvious." She gave him an once-over and circled the man.

_Like an animal circling its prey, _he thought with a stab of worry. He released a shaky breath and laughed lightly, though his insides twisted with apprehension.

"So, what's a guy like you doing on this side of town, alone, late at night?" Max inquired, knowing he was uncomfortable and relishing it. His discomfort and fear – which she could _smell_ coming off of him in waves – gave her the upper hand. _Keep them off-kilter._

The man offered a tentative, half-smile and replied, "Waiting for a friend; he'll be here any minute." He didn't want to offer any details but figured this might scare her off if her intentions were harmful.

"Cold?" she ventured, not really caring if he was or not, regarding him sceptically, unsure of whom he was and what he was looking for. She continued to stare and it unnerved him.

"Uh, not really," he replied uncertainly, eyeing Max as she approached with a sway of hips and swish of long, dark hair. He gave a nervous smile as it occurred to him why she might be interested. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not –"

Max's eyebrows rose. "Offer?" she echoed, taking a moment before catching his meaning. She bristled then, and glared at him. "Offer! I wasn't offering' _you_ a _damn thing!" _

Flustered and embarrassed, the guy backpedalled and stumbled over his apology. "Oh! I didn't – I mean - this neighbour- I'm sorry! I just thought..."

She scoffed at his reaction and pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side. Max considered his manner of speech, the way he held himself and how he had interacted with her so far and decided that he was either a really good actor or just honestly mistaken. After all, it was perfectly understandable that he might assume _any_ woman in this district coming up to him at night, to be a hooker, but then again, she knew she didn't look anything like the typical prostitutes the town had to offer.

The guy wasn't bad looking, but he gave off an air of...awkwardness.

"Women hit on you a lot?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Not really," he replied warily.

"So you immediately figured I was a hooker?" she probed, sending him another glare for good measure. The upset she'd felt as a result of his offensive and insulting assumption had abated and she figured, _Why not?_

He immediately babbled another apology until she waved him to silence.

"Whatever. That's not why I'm here. This guy you're meeting, your _friend_," she paused before asking what she'd set out to discover, "He wouldn't be a 331845739494, would he?"

Max grinned when the man's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing to slits, lips thinning to a tight line.

"What would you know about it? He send you?"

She laughed outright. "I thought he was a _friend?"_ Before the man could reply she continued, "Don't bother. The number obviously is a person. The question, really, is...What's this number got to do with the guy? Some kind of code or something?"

He wasn't a stupid man by any means. Perhaps a bit clueless with the ladies, but then he didn't swing that way so it wasn't so surprising. But he did the math and realized that the girl standing before him must have known the significance of the number he's listed in the ad. How else would she have known it was a person? Her question about the code had to be a cover-up.

"Something like that," he conceded, giving her an appraising look. "But I think you're perfectly aware of what it means."

Max narrowed her eyes. He was clever, she'd give him that. But who the hell _was _he and how on earth did he get the number to begin with?

"Maybe," she said finally. "Let's assume we both know the significance of that number. Why you lookin' for him?"

"Why'd _you_ answer the ad?" he countered.

Max remained silent, never taking her eyes of her companion. He returned her gaze, eyes thoughtful as he processed the facts he had and speculated on the possible connections.

He knew that the number, translated from a barcode-like tattoo captured on his home security camera, was the mark of a Transgenic. He knew this because he'd worked on a case involving a young boy with a barcode a few years back, not long after the Pulse hit. If this slip of a girl knew that number...Suddenly it dawned on him.

"You're one of them," he concluded.

"What?" Max exclaimed, infusing her voice with as much confusion as she could. She feigned bewilderment. "One of what?"

_He can't know! Me and my big damn mouth!_

He chuckled. "A Transgenic. One of the kids that escaped in '09."

Her survival instincts warred within. One said, '_Kill him, he's a threat!' _That voice she would ignore, as killing went against her moral code, Transgenic or not. The other voice told her to run; run as fast and as far as she could and never look back. But part of her insisted she stay to find out who the strange man was and what he wanted with 494. She couldn't help wondering if perhaps, as an Ordinary, he'd gotten the number wrong and maybe it really _was _her brother. And in that case, she _had _to know. Max had spent too long looking for her siblings to give up when she was this close.

"Who are you?" she asked finally. "Don't lie to me and maybe you'll make it out of here alive," she added threateningly.

The man considered his options. He could lie and pretend to be someone else, but from what he'd learned of those Manticore kids, they were resourceful and sneaky and for all he knew, she might hunt him down later. On the other hand, he could tell her the truth and maybe she could help him in his quest. The real question was, was it worth it?

He took a moment to remember the man he'd caught on camera and decided it was. If she had dirt on him, maybe she'd feel safer talking to him, and ultimately, leading him to the elusive 494.

"Allow myself to introduce...myself!" He flashed a brilliant smile that fell flat with her look of incomprehension. He sighed and clarified, "I'm Eyes Only."

"Eyes Only," she repeated with a fair amount of shock. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Now that I've told you something that could get _me_ killed, maybe you'll feel better about me knowing you're Transgenic? And perhaps be willing to explain why you answered my ad?"

Max raised an eyebrow but conceded that he _did_ just give her some sensitive information that could endanger him. Eyes Only (if he really was Eyes Only) was playing fair – so far – so, going against her better judgment, Max took a leap of faith.

"I hoped it was a misprint. I knew a 493 once."

He nodded understandingly. "Ah. Well, I suppose I might have been wrong. The picture I got it from was dark and pretty grainy."

Max was startled but didn't let it show. "Picture?"

"Mmmhmm."

"No Transgenic would be caught out like that. I don't believe you," Max denied. Her brother wouldn't be so careless. No Transgenic would be that careless!

"This 494 broke into my apartment. He was picked up on surveillance," Eyes Only elaborated.

"Must be some pretty tricked out equipment," she said, still sceptical.

"Oh, it is," he agreed smugly. "A contact with connections got it from a government agency. A guy in my position needs the added security."

_Pompous bastard,_ she thought darkly. _But it makes sense. It's gotta be Ben. If it were a Transgenic on the inside they'd be familiar with the equipment. Manticore's tech would probably surpass even the government's best._

"I want to find this guy," he interrupted her musings.

"You want me to help you so you can expose him? You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed at the idea.

"You misunderstand me, Ms... I don't think I got your name."

Max gave him a dour look. "Yeah, well, you weren't exactly offering it up to me, either," she countered pointedly.

He chuckled and gave her a goofy grin. "My name is White. Ames White."

Max snorted. "Bond worshipper?"

He laughed. "Not quite; Austin Powers is more my bag."

Max stared uncomprehendingly for a minute. "You mean that geeky English guy with the bad clothes?"

"_Yeah, baby, yeah!"_ Ames cracked up at her sour expression. "I used to get that a lot. Don't worry; I've grown out of it." He paused a moment and then added, "Mostly."

"Right," she said, staring at White like he had grown a second head.

Silence fell and Ames' expression turned serious. "Look, I could really use your help. You've got the kind of skill that could come in handy in my search."

Max crossed her arms and shook her head. "Why should I help you?"

"Well," he started, "It could be mutually beneficial. You help me find this 494. Maybe he _is_ 493 and I just didn't read that barcode right."

Max wasn't convinced. The numbers looked entirely different in barcode form. She'd initially thought that perhaps he'd seen the number - or heard it – wrong, and therefore had written it wrong. But now she wasn't so sure. And if this 494 _was_ running around Seattle she could be setting herself up to get hurt, or worse, caught and brought back to Manticore. For all she knew, this entire thing was an elaborate set-up meant to lure her into a false sense of security.

"And in return, I'll help you find the other escapees," White finished.

"You still haven't told me why you want to find him." Max was trying to determine the guy's motives before she gave her answer.

"The truth?" he asked, looking her in the eye and holding her gaze. She nodded curtly. "He's shagadelic, baby." Again, she looked at him in confusion and he amended, "Sex on a stick. He's positively yummy."

She certainly wasn't expecting that! _Eyes Only is a flamer!_ The thought made her giggle, and she couldn't contain her mirth.

"Oh my god, you're serious? You want to find the guy that broke into your apartment because he's _hot?"_

Ames glared. "You got something against homosexuals?" he asked hotly.

Max threw up her hands in surrender. "No, no! It just surprised me, is all. I wouldn't have considered that to be your reason."

"Well," Ames shrugged, "I wouldn't mind getting my statue back, either." She looked at him questioningly. "The Goddess Bast. A beautiful gold statue I got years ago at a charity auction."

Max laughed at the poor man's idiocy. "Don't expect that to happen any time soon," she supplied knowingly. "It was probably fenced the same day."

"Wouldn't it take a while to find a buyer?" he asked in surprise.

"He's Transgenic, White. He probably cased your place days in advance and had a buyer all set up before going in."

"Sounds like you know what you're talking about. Done it before, have you?" he concluded shrewdly.

"A girl's gotta eat," she shrugged off the accusation. "Before I went legit, I was on the run." He nodded.

Max decided that even if the chances of the mystery robber being Ben were slim to none, she was going to take the chance. "I wanna see the surveillance footage before I decide whether or not to help you."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "We can go back to my place, if you like."

Max shook her head, wondering at the man's sanity. "You're trusting a complete stranger to come into Eyes Only's domain? That's a helluva lot of faith you've got in people."

"You never did tell me your name," he said, sidestepping the question momentarily.

"Name's Max."

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Max." He smiled at her when she finally took his hand, and shook it warmly. "Now you're not a complete stranger, are you?"

She shook her head at this proclamation. The man was completely wack. She wasn't sold on the story, yet, and even after viewing the footage there was no guarantee she'd take his words for truth, but Max felt she owed it to her family and herself to at least try. Besides, her limited experience with gay men had proven them to be possessive and jealous – much like women - even when just crushing on someone. Who knew what this White guy was capable of doing if he didn't land his prize?

"Fine. Let's go."

Ames walked over to the driver's side of his car and unlocked it, opening the door and leaning across the seats to let her in.

"I'll follow you," she said quickly, wary of getting in the guy's car. Her Ninja was just around the corner, anyway. "I've got my own ride."

* * *

Entering the apartment, the young man flipped the switch. Light from a single, hanging bulb filled the gloomy room. He dropped his bag on the counter and opened the fridge, removing a carton of orange juice and the previous day's leftovers.

He kicked off his shoes and settled down on the dingy, grey recliner facing an old television. He picked up the remote and turned to the evening news, alternately swigging from the carton and chewing the soggy sandwich.

It had been a rough six months for Zack, after having quit his old job, tired of dealing with his boss' insane demands. He'd also found it difficult to keep an eye out for his siblings while holding down a full time job. He was enjoying the freedom of movement again, but missed the amenities that came with a steady pay check.

He sighed. _A _large_, steady pay check, _he thought ruefully. He'd lived large for a year with job security, a beautiful apartment and had enjoyed, for the first time since the escape, having a place to call _home_.

But Ray had been an ass; a good boss, but an ass, and Zack was fed up having orders barked at him and ridiculous demands made of him. They'd left Manticore to get away from shit like that.

Despite the annoyances that came with it, his previous employment had been satisfying and fun; he'd been good at his job and he honestly missed the excitement, the sense of purpose and the well-earned success. He really _should_ think about getting another.

He'd spent weeks tracking the others down; Krit and Syl had moved _again_, something which pissed him off because he'd been late to find out and so had no say in the decision making. It didn't help that Jondy and Zane insisted on living together, despite Zack's warnings to keep a low profile. They'd taken up residence in San Francisco about three months back. Zack's only relief came from knowing they were safe and happy.

He scowled, thinking of his sister Tinga. The damn woman went and got married. That had been bad enough, but what she'd failed to tell him was that she had a child, too. She'd kept that knowledge from him for years and he'd only found out – by accident – when he'd passed through town and seen them walking home together.

Zack couldn't understand his family's need to settle down; hook up with significant others, get married and have kids. It was as if they had forgotten just how precarious their situations were, how much danger they were in every day, and that by forming close connections to each other – or in Tinga's case, to an _Ordinary_ – they were putting not only themselves but their loved ones at risk.

"Idiots," he muttered darkly, watching with disinterest as the stock share prices flashed across the screen. Zack vowed never to become entangled in a relationship. _He_ didn't have a death wish. He really needed something to take his mind off his family's insanities.

The phone rang and he reached for it blindly. The weather was on, stormy skies, blah, blah, blah. He raised the phone to his ear and swallowed his last bite.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Thompson?" inquired a familiar, gruff voice.

"Speaking," Zack replied quickly, sitting up straight in his seat.

The call lasted a few minutes and ended on positive note. Zack leaned forward and rubbed his jaw with both hands.

He supposed that miracles _did _happen. Because it looked like he was going back to work.

* * *

Max followed Ames into a spacious, immaculate foyer and then into a large room filled with books and computer equipment. The room was beautiful; vaulted ceilings, walls lined with expensive art and custom-made shelving, wood floors polished to high sheen and overlaid with thick, plush carpets.

She whistled. "Nice digs."

"It works," he answered dismissively.

"I didn't know bein' a hero paid so well," she added, trailing a finger over what looked like a gaudy, enamel bowl.

Ames jerked her hand away quickly. "Careful with that! That's a priceless artefact!"

Max looked down her nose and curled her lips in distaste. "That piece of junk?"

"This piece of _junk_, as you call it, was a gift from King Chulalongkorn of Thailand to the United States, back in 1876."

Max gave him a disbelieving look before bending down to study the bowl. "How did _you_ get it?" she asked smartly.

"This used to be on display in the Smithsonian Museum, back before the Pulse," he stated importantly, replacing the bowl in its original position, a millimetre to the right. "After the Pulse hit, there was no security on the place. It was stolen and was intended to be and sold overseas for profit. Eyes Only acquired it for himself after returning the other pieces to the authorities."

Max laughed. "Do you usually refer to yourself in third person?" She smirked when his cheeks flushed.

"Habit. I don't normally go around advertising that I'm Eyes, just that I work for him. Erm, me," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"How did you get into all this, anyway?" Max waved at the computer set-up in question.

He flashed a rueful smile. "I've had a thing for heroes since I was a kid. Kinda liked the whole 'save the underdog' thing, you know?"

She grinned and offered, "Austin Powers?"

"Austin Powers," he confirmed and grinned back.

"Funny. Now the real reason,"

"Well," he began, motioning her to take a seat on the couch and settling himself into a comfortable wingback chair opposite, "This will probably sound crazy."

"I'm an X-5, remember? It doesn't get much crazier. Try me."

He laughed dryly. "Oh, trust me, it does." He leaned back and crossed his legs, resting his chin in hand.

"My family practiced certain...rituals. They're part of a rather _unique_ religion, you might say. We come from a long line of elite purebreds called Familiars. I won't bore you with the details, but this 'religion' is more of a cult and as cult worshippers, they have their own set of goddesses, beliefs and rites that would seem archaic and barbaric to most people. However, it's how I was raised and all I knew from as early as I could remember.

"The Conclave worships a snake goddess. One of their rituals is a means to determine a child's worthiness and standing within the Cult. At the age of seven, a Familiar child is poisoned with snake venom. If their blood is strong enough and they survive, they eventually lead full lives and are instructed in their faith. But if not..." his voice trailed off and his eyes darkened in remembrance.

"My brother was not a strong child and when it came time for his test, everyone expected him to fail. I couldn't understand how my father was willing to accept his son's death without lifting a finger to help him." Ames looked at Max with a look of grim determination. "I decided then and there that I would save him. CJ was lying on the altar, convulsing, and my father had already stepped out of the room with the Priestess. I took CJ and ran. I tried to get him to a hospital but none of the cars would stop for me, except one."

Ames exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Max, having grown up in Manticore, was perfectly aware of how beastly people could be. She had never had parents, but from what she had observed of people since her escape, most families would die to protect one another. She couldn't fathom a situation in which a parent would allow their own child to die when they could have prevented the death. It was beyond inhuman.

White took another deep breath and continued quietly, "The car that stopped for us was my father's car. He grabbed CJ and tossed him the back seat before getting back in the car and driving off, leaving me at the side of the road. When I got home, my brother was dead and I was beaten for 'trying to thwart destiny' and for 'disloyalty to the cause'. Then and there I vowed to get out, and to one day help people who needed my assistance." He licked his lips and nodded at Max. "Now you know."

Max sat in silence taking in everything Ames had told her. He was right; it _was_ crazy, but nothing she couldn't believe. After Manticore she could believe in Vampires, why not snake worshippers?

She faced him with sympathetic eyes and reached out to pat his knee awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

He brushed her hand away and stood up, facing away and out the large, floor to ceiling windows that lined one side of the room. "It was a long time ago. I've dedicated my life to helping others. I have the means to do it, so why not, right?"

Max had never been very good at offering comfort. It wasn't like she'd had much practice and her relationships before coming to Seattle had been few and very casual. She opted for sitting quietly and gave the man his space.

Without warning, he crossed the room and removed a recording from a thin box before slipping it into a disk drive.

"This is the footage of the robbery last week."

He pressed play and a figure appeared on screen. Ames hadn't been lying when he told her that the image was dark and grainy. But Max's eyesight was superior to his and she could clearly make out the barcode on the mystery man's neck. The numbers were faded and seemed to be returning - as if they'd been lasered off.

Max's shoulders slumped. There was no doubt about that number; it was _494_, _not Ben._

It wasn't her brightest idea ever, but she'd made up her mind; Max was going to help Eyes Only locate his potential sex toy, and in doing so, she would find out if 494 was a threat to her.

"Quid pro quo," she suggested, glancing at Ames - whose eyes were glued on the Transgenic male's tight ass - and then back at the screen. "If he's still in Seattle I'll find him for you, and you do your part to help me find the others. Deal?"

Ames licked his lips and smiled broadly. "You got it."


	16. Man On A Mission

**A/N: **Just a quick note of apology for the delay in updating. Forgive us for enjoying a bit of an exteneded holiday over Christmas and New YEars! We hope to be back to the weekly (if all goes well) updates again! Thank you all for reading and we look forward to reading your comments, too!

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
MAN ON A MISSION**

**

* * *

**

The Blowfish Tavern almost seemed to pulse from the volume of the music emanating from the building, the throb echoing through the alleyway behind the 'gentleman's club'. A group of perhaps two dozen women crowded around the back entrance, hoping to be chosen to pass through the doors and spend their night earning a very pretty penny. Blonde, brunette, redhead… ivory, tanned and mocha-skinned… some willowy and others voluptuous… all striking in their own way. 

Alec stood in the shadows, unnoticed by the man choosing the cream of the feminine crop, his eyes roving over the structure, calculating the easiest way to get inside. If his eyes strayed once or twice to the bevy of beauties, it wasn't anything unusual.

What annoyed him was that he kept thinking that each and every one of them was wrong in some way. Their hair wasn't dark enough or long enough, their skin wasn't golden enough, their lips weren't full enough. After several minutes of unspoken criticism, Alec had finally told that little voice in the back of his mind to shut the hell up and leave him alone.

Comparing every woman he saw to Max was definitely not his idea of thinking strategically. In fact, as appealing as the prospect of staring at women all night was, he knew it was a sure-fire way to get oneself into trouble of the most unexpected sort.

He'd examined the place from every possible angle, cataloguing the exits and several more colourful escape routes he could use if he needed to. Not that he hadn't been there before but he'd always been motivated by the pursuit of pleasure rather than business in the past. Escape had been the last thing on his mind.

Finally satisfied that he had the place scoped out from top to bottom – from the outside at least – Alec took one last appreciative look at the assortment of females surrounding the back door and moved towards the front. He wanted to keep a relatively low profile to begin with and walking in the back way was bound to get him noticed.

Rear entry, in any sense, tended to have that effect.

He emerged from the alley and wended his way through the throng of men gravitating towards the Tavern, nodding at the doorman who was handing out flyers advertising the presence of 'real life' mermaid.

"You've never seen seafood this fresh!" he called out as Alec passed him. The transgenic spared only a cursory glance at the tank that seemed to be the centre of attention and smirked as the girl took a swift gulp of air out of a breathing tube as she performed her aquatic acrobatics.

It wasn't long before he was spotted. He recognized the scent and glanced over his shoulder to find one of the regular girls approaching on impossibly high heels. A wine-red corset and black hotpants, fishnet stockings and platinum blonde hair was definitely one of the sexier looks he'd seen in that place and she'd invariably favoured him whenever he'd decided to visit.

True to form, she pressed herself against his back and let her tongue flick out to caress the shell of his ear.

"Hey, stranger," she purred enticingly. "It's been a while."

Alec's lips curved into a cat-that-got-the-cream smile and he turned around to face his admirer, immensely pleased that his plan to find Gammo and remain above suspicion began to play out perfectly.

"Larissa," he greeted her, his voice rumbling slightly.

"Larissa?" She grinned wickedly as she moulded herself to his side. "Oh, come on, baby. Don't tease."

_Uh… oops_, he thought sheepishly, mentally scrambling for the right name.

"_I'm_ Larissa," a new voice murmured in his other ear and Alec glanced back to find a leggy redhead giving him a coquettish look as she trailed a finger along his bicep. "She's Melissa."

"My mistake," he said smoothly, running admiring eyes over Larissa, who automatically shifted to show off her assets to their best advantage. On his other side, Melissa cleared her throat and gave him a pointedly annoyed look. In response, Alec looped an arm around each woman's waist and pulled them in close. "Now, now, ladies… I'm sure we can work this out."

"Both of us, huh?" Larissa seemed intrigued. "That'll cost ya, hotshot."

Alec simply looked from Larissa to Melissa and smirked, producing a fifty dollar note for each of them on the spot. "That's just for the first dance," he told them and the two girls immediately became pliant in his grasp, purring like kittens as they led him towards an empty chair.

Larissa pushed him back into the chair, hips swaying in time to the music. Alec just watched with a predatory smile as the two women undulated over and around him. He was of two minds about the situation.

One mind was firmly on the provocative pair moving to the music with practiced grace. The other was casing the place for any sign of his quarry. He remembered what Gammo looked like from seeing the man briefly when Cindy had fired him from Jam Boney. He was itching to get his hands on the man and teach him a lesson not unlike the one Rafer had learned.

The strength of the compulsion actually surprised him.

But Alec was nothing if not patient and with such a visual feast to occupy his time, he was content to sit back and enjoy the show the two beautiful women were putting on for him. If his gaze strayed around the rest of the room, they didn't appear to notice.

Three songs later, he was certain that Gammo wasn't anywhere on the main floor of the Tavern.

_God damn_… Alec bit his lip and let his breath whistle between his teeth, staring at the delectably curved backsides with undisguised appreciation.

"Feel like upgrading, baby?" a velvet voice asked and Alec found himself momentarily distracted from the luscious ass gyrating in front of his face as a striking woman with raven hair and distinctively Asian features leaned in over his shoulder, her breasts pressing against his shirt. Larissa and Melissa both stopped dancing and folded their arms, ranging themselves on either side of the intruder, whose hands had slid down over his chest.

"Back it up, Alyssa," Melissa warned.

_Melissa, Alyssa and Larissa?_ _Oh, for the love of –_

"Ladies, please," Alec interjected diplomatically; "there's always room for one more."

Three pairs of eyes – blue, green and brown – all turned on him and his smile widened, taking on a cajoling quality that had worked on many women who weren't getting paid for their attention. A moment passed as the trio exchanged a look, their silent conference taking less than a second. Then Alyssa draped herself over Alec's shoulders while Melissa and Larissa twined hands and started dancing again, playing off each other as they moved.

_All right, I need to check the rest of this place out_, Alec decided and sat up in the chair, pulling Alyssa around and into his lap. She straddled him and pushed him back, wriggling her hips in a motion that set Alec's teeth on edge.

Fixated on that mystery that was Max? Hell yes. Immune to a warm body grinding against his dick? Hell no.

"Melissa –"

"Alyssa," she corrected him.

"Right. Is there somewhere the four of us can go that's a little more private?"

Alyssa glanced over her shoulder at Melissa and Larissa and curled her finger at them. They leaned in close, one on either side, giving Alec a fantastic view of three pairs of lips, three amazingly revealing costumes and three pairs of breasts that could make a man salivate at the sight of them.

Who was he to argue with raging testosterone?

"Girls," Alyssa purred, "how about we move this party to the VIP room?"

A chorus of agreement ensued and Alec gladly let the three beauties lead him in the appropriate direction, two of them tucked against his side and the other with her fingers hooked into the belt of his pants.

_Time to ham it up_, he thought as they approached the staircase that led up the to VIP area and altered his stride so that it became more of a swagger. The girls tittered and he flashed them a conspiratorial grin, prepared to enjoy his role for as long as he could.

The imposing, muscle-bound man standing guard at the bottom of the stairs took one look at the girls and stepped aside, confident that they knew the rules about who could be admitted. Alyssa graced him with a dazzling smile and the group passed him by.

Alec had never been up to the VIP level before and he took a moment to admire the spread, which beat the hell out of anything downstairs. Sumptuous, or as close you could get to it after the Pulse, was what came to mind. It wasn't exactly what he'd call classy but it was evidently comfortable. He knew that the owners of this joint made a killing on a nightly basis but this was the first hard evidence he'd had of it.

Men reclined in cushioned chairs, all of them flashing cash like it was toilet paper. Some wore suits, others tailored shirts. A few were dressed casually but still wore enough expensive accessories to make it clear that money was the least of their problems.

_Pay dirt_, Alec thought with a good deal of satisfaction.

Alyssa, Melissa and (what was her name again?) led him towards an empty seat. He scanned his surroundings as he moved, cataloguing each and every man in the room as he did so and mentally comparing them to the glimpse he'd had of Gammo at Jam Boney.

Outwardly, he was still smiling up at the three women dedicating themselves to his viewing pleasure. Inwardly his mood was darkening with each passing moment as he dismissed each denizen of the club. He studied them from the periphery, knowing he couldn't afford to appear distracted. He doubted the girls would be very appreciative of that – or very quiet about it. Subtlety wasn't exactly their forte.

Alec's attention lighted on a man seated to his far right with two honeys swaying sinuously over him and stopped. His grin morphed from artificial to rapacious in a split-second.

Spiky dark hair, olive skin, a deep plum-coloured silk shirt and black tailored trousers. A little more upscale than what he'd been wearing in Cindy's employ but still consistent. The difference was the jewellery. A thick gold chain adorned his throat, teasing the open collar of his shirt and rings glittered on his fingers. The man had to be wearing a few thousand dollars worth of bling, easy.

_Hello, Gammo_.

"Hey, Marissa."

"Larissa," the redhead reminded him with a hint of irritation.

"Right," Alec said, smirking up at her in a manner that seemed to placate her. "How 'bout you get us a few drinks? Scotch for me." He promptly pressed a few more notes into her hand and smiled as she nodded, pouted at him and sashayed across to the bar area with her backside swinging.

This was the easy part. Prey located and stationary. All he had to do was wait and set the stage.

Having three girls entertain him in the interim was definitely a bonus.

Larissa returned in short order with four glasses – one tumbler filled with amber liquid and three champagne flutes filled with bubbles. He didn't linger over his drink, letting it burn its way down his throat and encouraging the girls to indulge in theirs. They seemed happy to oblige.

So he sent the brunette back for refills in short order. And then the blonde. The girls were giggling quite loudly by that stage and Alec was lazily flexing his acting muscles. It wasn't the first time he'd had to pretend that alcohol affecting him.

Three rounds became four and four rounds became five and their little circle cranked up the volume until they could be heard over the music and other patrons started shooting annoyed glances at them. The girls started stumbling in their sky-high heels and the blonde (Clarissa? Vanessa?) plunked herself into his lap, whispering not-so-sweet (in fact, they were downright dirty) nothings in his ear. The redhead knelt down beside him, running her hands over his chest while the brunette's teeth scraped over the curve of his throat from behind.

_Okay_, he conceded as seeking hands moved lower and lower. _Maybe I overdid it with the drinks_. He drew in a sharp breath as bold fingers cupped him through his jeans.

"Who the hell is this cat?" an angry voice demanded. "Shut him the hell up."

Refraining from pointing out that it was the girls who were making all the noise, Alec saw Gammo getting to his feet, gesturing at the bouncer to intervene. The enormous man sighed and moved to obey, glowering at Alec and his band of groupies.

_Showtime_, Alec thought smugly.

"Time to break it up," the guard said grimly.

The girls mewled their protests, clinging to him like limpets when the bouncer tried to peel them away one by one. They stuck to him like glue, sliding back every time the guard thought he'd succeeded in separating them. Since he figured it wouldn't hurt his performance, Alec let himself laugh at the man's futile efforts. Loudly.

"Get that punk outta here!" Gammo ordered, raising his voice and a few others joined in, resenting the unwelcome distraction. The two girls surrounding him folded their arms and glared, unhappy that their ticket to a week off had paused in handing over cash to berate another customer.

The bouncer was in a quandary. On the one hand he wasn't permitted to manhandle the women. On the other, he needed to get Alec off the premises before the complaints went any higher up the ladder.

"Feel like joining us, ladies?" Alec called out to Gammo's dancers, bursting into chuckles as the three women fawning over him started giggling all over again.

"What the hell'd you just say?" Gammo snapped, getting to his feet.

_Ah, how sad it is to say the man can't even handle an exotic dancer leaving for greener pastures_, Alec thought ruefully. _Clearly this guy is too used to being paid for to try to get it for free_.

"Par-_tay_!" Alec crowed exuberantly and managed to swallow down the last mouthful of scotch despite the impediment of three feminine bodies crowding him.

"Sir, I have to escort you off the premises," the bouncer tried again. "I can't have you disturbing the rest of the customers."

"I'm a damn customer," Alec replied reasonably, groping one of the girls.

Loreena? Narissa? Was that even a name?

Whatever.

In the end, it was inevitable that the house would choose the man who'd spent a few weeks spending up big on the performers over the guy who'd walked in off the street and charmed a trio of them. Alec had anticipated that from the get go.

"Sir, I have to insist," the guard said through gritted teeth. A final warning.

"Girls…Melinda…"

"Melissa," she hiccupped.

"Looks like I… have to go," he said haltingly, pretending to stifle a burp as he let his features slacken.

"No!" they cooed only to be effectively silenced when he pressed yet more money into their eager hands. They forgot about him long enough for the bouncer to pry him free from their grasp and half-drag him towards the door. He almost smirked at how easily everything was falling into place.

Alec was deposited across the street and the doormen ordered to make sure he didn't try to get back in. The X5 made a show of staggering his way down the road until the shadows swallowed him up.

The change from intoxicated customer to focused hunter was complete in the space of a heartbeat. He turned back and let his sight zoom in on the Tavern. Only the women were permitted to leave the back way. He strode across the darkened street and into an alley, leaping up to catch hold of the fire escape and pull himself up. He was on the roof in less than thirty seconds, blurring his way up the metal stairwell. Satisfied with his vantage point, Alec settled down to wait.

Almost two hours later, his patience was rewarded.

Gammo walked out of the club and paused to light up a cigarette. Alec bided his time, prepared to move in either direction depending on where the man decided to head. The moment Gammo made a decisive move, the X5 was in motion, picking up his pace to get ahead of him and down to ground level so he could strike once they were out of earshot and visual range.

"Hey, buddy, you got anything to drink?" he slurred, stumbling his way across the street towards Gammo in what was a sterling impersonation of a man smashed off his head if he did say so himself. Gammo's eyes narrowed and he plucked his cigarette from his lips, letting it weave smoke trails through the air.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you fuckin' punk," he bit out, dipping his hand into his back pocket.

Alec prepared to move should Gammo draw a gun but the man's hand emerged with a pair of brass knuckles sliding onto his fingers.

_Oh, please_, Alec thought disgustedly as Gammo secured the metal and fisted his hand. _Come on, hit me with that and see what happens, you asswipe_. He let his demeanour swing between alcohol-blurred and happy, content to let Gammo get closer when it would give him the element of surprise.

Gammo grabbed Alec by the collar and raised his arm to deal the first blow just as a hoverdrone passed overhead. Glancing up, he hesitated and settled for hauling Alec into a shadowy side-street. Alec let himself stagger so that Gammo's first punch glanced off his shoulder instead of his head. Still stung like a bitch though.

"Had enough?" he gloated as Alec picked himself up.

"Absolutely." The transgenic struck without warning, delivering a blow to the sternum that doubled the man over before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and driving his knee into his stomach. "But I don't think you have."

Gammo struggled, breathing hard and tried to hit Alec with his elbow but the X5 deflected it easily, slamming him against the brick wall so hard that the X5 heard his skull crack against the surface.

"You've been dealin' drugs, Gammo. I need to know who you've been selling 'em to," Alec said, his voice steely.

"What?" He saw Gammo's eyes widen as he realized he'd been played and mentally scramble for a denial. "I haven't been sellin' drugs, man. What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Wrong answer," Alec told him, grabbing hold of the man's wrist and squeezing with enough force to make the bones creak beneath the flesh. Gammo's olive skin went white as a sheet as pain speared through him and the brass knuckles clattered onto the bitumen. "Let's try this again. Did you sell anything to a guy named Rafer?"

"I don't know anyone called Rafer," Gammo stammered, his voice getting higher by the second until Alec released his arm and wrapped a hand around his neck instead.

"A punk with greasy hair and a suit," Alec growled, his grip on Gammo's throat tightening when he didn't get a response immediately. "Answer me!"

"Okay, okay…" Gammo wheezed, desperate for air. "Let go…"

Alec released him so fast his legs gave out and his backside hit the ground with a _thunk, _coughing as he dragged in fresh oxygen. The X5 stood over Gammo, tensed to pick up right where he'd left off if he didn't get a satisfactory explanation.

"Start talking," Alec said in a tightly controlled voice that could not be mistaken for anything but a warning.

"Some asshole comes up to me and asks for somethin' to relax the ladies, if you get my drift," Gammo croaked, rubbing at his bruised neck. "I heard someone call him somethin' that coulda been Rafer. I gave him his options. He gave me the cash. I handed over the goods."

"What'd you sell him?"

"Rohypnol," Gammo replied hoarsely. "I had a few things on me. That was the cheapest."

"You tell him how much to give her too?" Alec snarled angrily.

"A couple of milligrams! It's not like GHB where you dose her with a few grams. It's hardly anything!" Gammo squawked defensively, shrinking back under the force of Alec's rage. "That's it, man! That's all!"

"Good," Alec told him coldly, knowing that killing the bastard wouldn't be wise. Bodies tended to be conspicuous. "Now understand that your boy's in prison for using your merchandise on _my_ girl and if I _ever_ hear about you dealin' again, I won't stop at breakin' your arm, got it?"

Gammo nodded quickly, swallowing hard.

"Get out of my sight," Alec barked and Gammo moved like lightning, running down the street as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Alec thought it really wasn't far from the truth.


	17. Apply Pressure and Squeeze

**Chapter 17:  
Apply Pressure and Squeeze**

Samuel Thompson looked around the familiar offices with a careful eye. It had been just over a year since he'd last been in the building and nothing much had changed, save for the face of the - _Oh, what a shock!_ - blonde receptionist.

Sam chuckled to himself, imagining that she was probably one in a long line of replacements. Mr. Ronald never did have much luck with the receptionists, but then, what did he expect from hiring brainless airheads time after time?

The blonde in question smiled brightly as he approached the front desk to announce himself.

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you?" The receptionist batted her eyelashes coquettishly, making Sam want to gag. If not for the formal address he could only imagine what she might want to _help_ him with.

"Sam Thompson, here to see Mr. Ronald," he stated coolly.

"Welcome to Sutherlands, Mr. Thompson. If you take a seat, I'll let Mr. Ronald know you're here."

Sam deposited his briefcase next to a chair and draped his overcoat across the armrest. He paced the expanse of the room, taking in the awards lining the walls, some of which bore his own name.

He'd had a decent couple years with the company, but Normal's prying nature and narrow-minded views of family and the personal lives of his employees had finally gotten to him.

After a particularly nasty argument with the boss when he'd failed yet again to show up with a female 'companion', Sam had finally had enough. Normal had even suggested he hire someone to fill that role – _the nerve of that man! _– but Sam had refused, point blank.

The perks were wonderful; the salary was the highest ever offered to one his age, but Sam knew he was worth every penny. He was the best at what he did, he worked hard not only to prove himself, but because he truly enjoyed his work. But it seemed that to his boss, being a hard worker with integrity and perfect business etiquette wasn't enough. He was a bigot and a prude and Sam's lifestyle would never have been acceptable.

He swore the day he walked out that he would never come back. But the tides had turned and his former boss _needed_ him. This meant Sam could call the shots. He liked that idea very, _very_ much.

Sam heard his name and turned to face the newcomer, smiling when he realized who it was.

"Kendra, lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Sam," she greeted, "It's been a while." She waited for him to gather his belongings before pushing and holding the door open and allowing him to pass through. She winked conspiratorially. "Normal's waiting for you."

Smile turned to smirk. "Is he, now?"

"Probably pissing his pants worrying that you won't accept." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Knock 'im dead, tiger."

A rich laugh rumbled from his throat. "Oh, I plan to, honey. I plan to."

They walked in companionable silence down the corridors and up a flight of stairs.

"So, what's the _real _story behind this Marino guy?" he inquired, following the familiar trail and weaving between cubicles of harried workers.

"Unofficial story is he was fired for slacking."

He quirked his brow and she knew that wouldn't satisfy him, as well it shouldn't.

"Officially, he attacked a woman, a co-worker, no less. Attempted date rape. Guy's a real douche bag."

Sam shook his head in disgust. "Where does Normal find these people, Lowlifes-R-Us?"

She snorted. "Probably," she replied, before adding curiously, "Wait, what do you mean, 'people'?"

His lips curled in disdain. "The receptionist?"

"Oh, Asha. Yeah. That girl would flirt with a corpse if it were male."

He wrinkled his nose. "Lovely image."

They stopped before a set of cherry wood doors.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Stop by my desk on your way out, 'kay? We should catch up," she offered.

"I look forward to it. How about lunch? On me?"

She grinned and nodded. "It's a date. Good luck with the interview – though we both know you're a shoo-in."

Sam smiled and thanked her. He was reaching up to knock on the door when Kendra surprised him by pulling him into a friendly hug. Sam froze for a second and then returned the embrace, disentangling himself as quickly as he could without being rude.

Kendra watched the door shut behind him and thought that for a good-looking guy, he certainly was shy.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

The door had barely shut when Sam was greeted with the typical, patronizing tones of his former boss.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up," Normal began.

"Nice to see you, too, Reagan."

"Yes, well, better late than never. Just have a seat," Normal continued, waving vaguely in the direction of a chair.

Sam smirked and said, "You haven't changed a bit, Reagan."

Normal raised a brow in question.

"I'm not, nor have I ever been late to a meeting. And your attitude never fazed me before, why should now be any different?"

Normal leaned forward and steepled his hands before him. "You've got some nerve, boy." He glared harshly for a moment but broke into a grin, "But it's what I always liked about you."

"Oh, please, _Normal._ By the time I left Sutherlands you couldn't stand me."

Normal had nothing to say to that because it was true; he and Sam Thompson had parted on less than amicable terms. However, he knew he needed this young man and he would grovel and beg, if need be.

"It wasn't you that I couldn't stand, boy" he began, "It was your personal life, but that's neither here nor there."

Sam's eyes narrowed at the comment. His personal life should have been no one's business other than his own, but he let it go as Normal carried on speaking as if nothing were wrong.

"We both know why you're here, Golden Boy. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Normal's pursed his lips and continued, "I must admit, given the way things ended last time, I was surprised that you agreed to meet with me."

Sam shrugged. "To be honest, Reagan, I never expected to hear from you again. It came as quite a surprise when I did."

Normal inclined his head. "Yes, well, I'm in need of a new RSD. You're the best there is."

Sam scoffed. "Funny you say that now. Back then you couldn't seem to get rid of me fast enough, but then, you're desperate now, aren't you?"

Normal couldn't hide his shock fast enough.

_So he thought he could get one up on me,_ Sam snorted to himself.

He let out a chuckle. "Reagan, don't be so surprised. Like any self-respecting business man, I read the news. Despite your attempts to cover up the office scandal, the story made the headlines. And now it seems that you're in a bit of a tight spot."

"What are you –"

Sam waved his hand in dismissal, cutting Normal off before he could spin whatever web of lies he might try to come up with. "Stop right there. If you know anything about me, Reagan, it's that I'm thorough. I didn't just hear a rumor, I verified it. So here's my proposal."

Sam leaned back and crossed his legs, clasping his hands over his knee. "I'll do it; I'll work for you. But I have conditions and it's all or nothing."

Normal swallowed audibly but nodded. "Alright. Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

His words were met with a bark of laughter. Normal looked up sharply at the young man.

"You misunderstand me. There will be no _maybes_, Reagan. I'm doing _you_ a favor, remember? So let me break it down for you. You want me? These are my terms:

"One: My personal life is my own business. You will not comment or speculate on my love life or how I conduct myself outside of business hours unless it is directly harmful to the company – and not your personal feelings.

"Two: I will not be forced to bring a 'date' to any functions, formal or otherwise. Further, I will not be sent on any business trips with a female business partner posing as my significant other.

"Three: You will let me do my job _without interference_. You want me because I know how this place and the market work. So stay out of it.

"Four – and this is non-negotiable: You will raise the current salary by fifteen percent, with an annual five percent increase and a bi-annual bonus, a company car and housing – at standards I will set forth - and subsidies for all partner amenities offered to senior employees."

Normal stared in slack-jawed disbelief. This list of demands was…criminal, highway robbery! "Why not throw in my first born, while you're at it?" he muttered dryly.

His words were met with silence. Normal glanced at Sam who stared at him, gaze unwavering and hard. Normal pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. He needed Sam. He could probably find someone else who wouldn't shake him for all he was worth, but they would never measure up to the quality worker that sat across from him.

His own face grim, his eyes reflecting his defeat, Normal nodded his acquiescence. "Fine, you win"

Sam's features relaxed and he broke into a smile. "Wonderful. Have the contract drawn up and delivered to my hotel." He reached down and scrawled the address on a piece of paper, then slid it across the table to Normal. "If everything's in order, I'll see you first thing Monday morning."

Sam picked up his briefcase, straightened his tie. "It's been a pleasure, _Mr. Ronald,_" Sam said smugly, dipping his head in acknowledgement and turned to exit the room.

Normal called out to Sam as he opened the door. The blond stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"What happened to the nice, polite, young man I hired three years ago?"

Sam smirked. "His boss came back to him on bended knee."

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Max was at home enjoying the last days of the long weekend Normal had allowed her – _thank you, Alec -_ following her ordeal. She was making the most of it, too; lazing around, lying on the couch eating ice cream and watching TV. Though she really had to do something about the situation, she thought, shaking her head at the crazy couple fighting on 'Ricki Lake'.

_It's always some idiot who slept with his wife's sister who's married to his best friend who's been screwing his wife._

She snorted as the large blonde tried choking her cheating husband when the brunette bimbo he was sleeping with announced she was pregnant.

_I really _should _get cable. Even 'Pimp My Ride' would be better than this._

Startled out of her musings by the chiming of the doorbell, Max padded over to the door, which opened to reveal Alec, leaning against the wall opposite and looking mighty fine, that thousand-watt smile of his making her lick her lips unconsciously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

To be honest, he wasn't totally sure. Alec was feeling a lot better after the whole Gammo incident a few days prior, but he still felt responsible for Max, and he'd had an unexplainable urge to check up on her. Hence his sudden appearance on her doorstep this quiet, Saturday afternoon.

"Doing my boyfriendly duty and checking up on my 'girlfriend's wellbeing?" was his cheeky response. "You gonna invite me in?"

Max stepped aside and he swept past her into the foyer. The sound of the TV droned in the background and Alec turned to Max, grinning.

"Never took you for a 'Ricki Lake' fan."

"Reruns and crap. It's all that's on in the afternoon."

"Not if you've got cable."

She glared at him.

"Ah, so no cable. Who found you this dump, anyway?"

She stared at him incredulously. "My assistant. And you call this a dump? This is one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city."

He shook his head. "Not if it lacks necessities."

"Oh, and cable is a necessity?"

"Of course."

"Right, I forgot. They don't have porn channels on regular TV."

"Hey!"

She just _looked_ at him.

"Even if it's true," he conceded, "I was just saying. Kendra mentioned something about the company hookin' their employees up with swank cribs. A penthouse without cable? Is a dump."

"Whatever. You want something to drink?"

"Sure, whatcha got?"

She headed into the kitchen, Alec on her heels. Opening the fridge, she peered inside.

"Um, orange juice, milk and water."

He made a face. "Got anything stronger?"

Looking over her shoulder, she quirked a brow. "At two in the afternoon?"

He sighed. "Coffee?"

"Coffee I can do."

She set to preparing the coffee, removing tins and packets. Alec watched and smiled in appreciation when he noticed the top-of-the-line coffee maker next to the stove. At least her choice met his standards.

They leaned against the counter waiting for the joe to brew.

"So…"

"So," he echoed.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

"You heard from the psych's office, yet?" he asked, glancing around the room and avoiding her eyes.

"It's the weekend, Alec."

"Yeah, well it wasn't yesterday."

He got another one of those _looks_. He hated those looks.

"Right."

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked exasperatedly.

He shrugged. "No, but I'm not exactly looking forward to the whole shrink-wrap, deal."

She scoffed. "And I am? They want me to talk about.._it._ And my feelings."

"Max," he huffed exasperatedly, "they're going to want me to talk about my feelings, too."

She gave him a look as if to say, _So?_ He rolled his eyes. "About _us_, Max. About our '_relationship'_."

He watched realization dawn in her eyes.

_Ding-ding-ding!_

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?" he questioned.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Don't you think we need a plan?"

"Why? You ad-lib perfectly," she stated dismissively. "We'll wing it. Just draw on your experiences."

_Right, like that'll work,_ he thought sarcastically. _Maybe I can use the whole heat fiasco from a couple years ago. That chick had real issues._

"I just think we should work our stories out," he added lamely.

"The whole thing is stupid. Couples therapy, my god. Whatever. We'll tell them what they want to hear, pretend to be madly in love and supportive. How hard can it be?"

_After Psy-Ops? A walk in the park, _he mused darkly.

"What was that?"

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Fine, you win. Whatever."

He looked at her, ignoring the skeptical way she was observing him and took in her appearance, finally noticing her lounge attire.

"Glad to see you've been resting up," he commented, smirking at her flannel pajama pants and short top that bared a delectable, golden midriff.

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Seriously, I'm not made of glass."

"Yeah, well..." he faltered, not wanting to touch on the subject of her attack. "It can't hurt to take it easy."

"I already had Cindy and Sketchy check up on me. Apparently I'm on 'orders' to take it easy from Colonel Clucker."

"Colonel Clucker?" he repeated blankly.

"Kendra. She's like a scary mother hen."

Alec chuckled but replied seriously, "They care about you, Max. It's not such a bad thing,"

How could he know that the few people in life who she'd ever allowed to get close enough to care had all disappeared in the end?

Instead, she just shrugged and turned to pour two mugs of coffee, offering him one.

Alec accepted gratefully and inhaled the tantalizing aroma of freshly brewed java.

"This is heaven, thanks."

"Big coffee fan?" she asked, opening a pack of cookies and dropping them in a bowl.

"You have no idea."

"Care to join me on the couch?" she asked, nodding towards the den where the TV was still on. "'Ricki Lake' was...tolerable today."

Did she actually ask him to watch '_Ricki Lake'_? But the honest truth was, he didn't want to leave just yet, and if he declined the offer there would be more awkward silence and he'd feel compelled to leave. Besides, he acknowledged reluctantly, he didn't _want_ to leave. He enjoyed her company too much.

He followed her to the other room and stood while she tossed the throw pillows and a blanket onto an armchair.

"Nice couch," Alec said as he sat down, touching the suede-like material appreciatively.

Max rolled her eyes. "Make yourself at home."

"So what's on your abysmally deficient television today?" he asked cheerily.

"Were you listening when I told you I was tolerating 'Ricki Lake'?"

"I was hoping you might be kidding," Alec replied, his face falling. "Wow. That sucks. What do you do for fun around here? Apart from fantasizing about me, of course," he grinned.

"What are you, five?"

"Nah, I'm twelve, at least. I no longer think girls have cooties."

Max snorted. "Aw, so you're all grown up, how sweet."

Alec only laughed. "I'm a big boy."

She looked him up and down and smirked to herself. Remembering the feel of him pressed against her, she had to agree with his statement.

_Yes, yes you are._

"Mmmhmm," she replied noncommittally.

"You know, all man but still exuding boyish charm."

"You're exuding something but it sure isn't charm," Max muttered.

"Aw, Maxie! That hurt."

"Don't call me Maxie!" she growled.

Rolling his eyes, he nudged her playfully in the ribs. "Admit it, _Max,_ you like me."

"I'll admit that you annoy me. How's that?" she offered instead.

He pouted. "Not even a little bit?"

Eyebrow raised in an 'as if', Max lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip.

"Come on, Max, I'll bet you a back-rub that I can make you admit that you like me."

Max lowered her mug back to the coffee table. She eyed him speculatively. She was sorely tempted to take him up on his offer. It had been ages since she'd had someone touch her like that, and the tension she'd been feeling the last few days had her muscles in knots. What could it hurt, really?

She cocked her head and regarded him for a moment before giving in to the impulse.

"Fine."

Alec grinned and stood up, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. He spread his arms wide. "Where do you want me?" he asked innocently.

Max's jaw dropped. _Did he just...? Was that…? He did!_

"You want _me_ to massage _you?!"_ she sputtered indignantly. "Think again, asshole." Not that she really wanted him to cover up that chest, but she had her pride to worry about... "And put you goddamn shirt back on!"

"Well, you're welcome to take your shirt off in my place," Alec replied with a waggle of his brows.

He watched her face darken and quickly put up his hands in surrender, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, alright."

Still laughing, Alec complied. As he smoothed the material back down over his stomach he grinned. "Sorry, Max, it was too good to pass up. Lighten up a little." He resumed his position at her side.

Max huffed and turned her attention back to the television screen. She was trying not to think of how good he looked with his shirt off, how she admired his flat stomach and golden, smooth skin.

"Let me…" he trailed off, catching her watching him from the corner of her eye. She seemed wary, but curious. He shifted closer and settled down at an angle beside her. Then he slowly raised his hands and placed them gently on her shoulders, turning Max to the side so her back was to him. Surprisingly, she offered no resistance, though she did tense a bit before loosening up again.

He softly swept her hair off her neck and over one shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a strangely quiet voice.

"Relaxing you. You're so tense, Max. Just relax."

Alec's soft words had a soothing effect, as did his touch. She willed her body to calm and accept his offering and enjoy his ministrations.

"That's, it," he cooed softly, gently squeezing the hard muscles of her shoulders and rubbing gentle yet sure circles with his thumbs.

Max bit back a groan as his strong hands moved across her shoulder to her upper arms and back up again, soothing the tension beneath her skin with skillful motions and long fingers. She couldn't help cracking her neck, the sensation of relief and calm relaxation suffusing her body with each touch of his hands.

"Unngghh," she moaned when his palms fell flat against either side of her throat, the thumbs working magic at the base of her scalp and slowly sliding down over her nape. She shuddered when they brushed over her invisible barcode.

The touch sent a shock pulsing through her. Never before had Max felt anything that electrifying and she unconsciously leaned back into Alec, dropping her head forward, her back pressed against his stomach. She felt heat building in her lower abdomen, surefire signs of arousal.

Alec shifted his knee so she could settle more comfortably between his thighs. He wished this little session of theirs were more than it was, but he would take what he could get. Her little moans and whimpers sent jolts to his groin that were pleasurable pains.

He smelt her arousal, stronger than any human female's scent had ever been to his senses. The only explanation Alec could offer what that he had feelings for this one, reluctant as he was to admit it. Each wave of desire that emanated from Max's body made him throb with desire. He held himself in check, all the while hoping she would allow things to progress this time. He still carried a bitter aftertaste from their few encounters. She'd sent him packing while the night was still young after each and every one.

He couldn't help himself, though, when one particular breathy cry escaped her lips and she tilted her head to one side, exposing her slender neck to his gaze. A force he couldn't deny drew him forward, and he brushed his lips across her sensitive skin, relishing the way it reacted to his touch. Alec smiled against her skin when Max released a shuddering breath as he again skimmed his lips over the her shoulder. Small goose bumps rose in a fine dotted pattern across the damp flesh and he instinctively ran his tongue across the base of her neck.

_Right where her barcode would be if…_

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack…"

Max shot up from his embrace and scooted to the far side of the couch, leaving his hands to fall to his lap, suddenly empty and cold. He looked at her in confusion but Max refused to meet his eyes.

Alec was shocked, to say the least, at this turn of events. One minute they were heading towards triple-X territory (at least he had hoped so) and the next, he was left with a strict G rating. Can't a guy catch a break? He noticed immediately that Max was sitting rigid in her seat, eyes glued to the screen and an inscrutable look on her face.

He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Max?"

She jerked from his grasp and turned eerily blank eyes to his. Alec shuddered; the look she was giving him was familiar and sent shivers down his spine. If he didn't know better he would say she wore the infamous Manticore mask, allowing no emotion to shine through.

"Are you alright?" he inquired with concern.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly, standing up from the couch and switching the TV off.

"Coulda fooled me," he muttered under his breath.

Max glared and snarled, "I _said_ I'm fine."

How had she heard him? He wondered, watching in confusion as she gathered her empty mug and his half-full one and stalked to the kitchen, depositing them in the sink.

"I wasn't done with that," he complained, ignoring her suddenly cold attitude.

"Yes you were. And I think it would be best if you left now."

"Are you bi-polar or something?" he sneered, pulling on his jacket and shaking his head in disgust.

Max realized that her reaction appeared strange but she needed to be alone. The Eyes Only hack only reminded her that there was a rogue X5 out there, running around Seattle, and that she had no idea if he was a threat to her or not.

Caring and sharing could cloud her judgment and end up costing Max her freedom. It was best that Alec left, but he didn't deserve her harsh treatment.

"Look, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get these…flashes," she lied, hoping he'd believe the feeble explanation. And to her relief, it seemed that he did.

Alec nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I get it."

Walking across the room, he stopped in front of Max and lifted her chin with a finger.

"If you ever want to…talk, or whatever, you know where to find me," he offered sincerely. "I may not know what you're going through, but…" he shrugged and let his arms drop to his sides.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said somewhat distractedly, "thanks."

TBC


	18. Back Away Slowly No Sudden Movements

**A/N:** A quick note of thanks to everyone who reviewed. Apologies if we overlooked anyone in response to your comments! Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
Back Away Slowly; No Sudden Movements

* * *

**

Max took a deep breath as the elevator reached her floor and let it out as the doors opened.

Crunch time.

She stepped out and walked directly towards her office, peripherally aware of the stares that followed her progress though she never looked to the side. Enhanced vision did occasionally have its down sides. Hearing did too come to think of it. She heard every murmur, every whisper as she passed her co-workers and with every step her heart sank and her temper rose.

"_Did you hear what happened…?_"

"_I heard that he drugged her_…"

"_Nah, I know this guy who knows a guy who knows a guy and he said that she_…"

"_Didn't Rafer say they'd hooked up before…?_"

God damn Normal. The man just had to publicize what should have been a private issue by berating her in front of everyone and now it appeared that she was the talk of the Sutherlands' water-cooler.

Her stride took on a distinct stalking quality as she neared her office and she did her best not to slam the door behind her as she desperately wanted to.

It was amazing how five minutes in the building had negated days of unwinding in her apartment. Every muscle that had relaxed had started to tense up again. God, what she wouldn't give for another back rub…

Shit. She'd been trying so hard not to think about _him_.

Max flopped down into her chair and let her head fall onto the desk with a _thunk_, screwing her eyes shut as she let her breath out slowly. She wanted to hit something.

Life just wasn't fair. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she even enjoy a massage without having something snap her back to reality as if she'd been slapped?

Her mind helpfully conjured up the memory of Alec's fingers on her skin, the pads of his thumbs rubbing against each hard knot of tension until it succumbed to his expertise. At first she'd been reluctant to give in. She was so used to holding everyone at arm's length and it wasn't as if she was accustomed to having men touch her like that. Usually she was in the throes of heat and couldn't concentrate on anything except getting a bit of male power between her legs. She'd never been the type to hang around afterwards. It was too humiliating to look a guy in the eye after that. Yet Alec repeatedly slipped under her guard.

How did he do that anyway?

It was one of a dozen frustrating questions that Max had no answer for.

There was a soft knock on the door and the brunette groaned but didn't move, already knowing who it was.

"Max?" Kendra tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. "Are you okay?"

One of Max's eyes cracked open and swivelled towards the sound but she didn't lift her head off the desk.

"Listen… uh," Kendra began awkwardly. "If you need me to run interference with Normal, I can."

Max didn't reply. She had a feeling that Kendra was working her way up to something.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night," Kendra went on. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad about hiring Alec. You guys just had so much chemistry I thought you were for real, you know?"

Max finally lifted her head off the cool wood of her desk and leaned back in her chair.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," Max sighed miserably. "Please tell me the whole office doesn't know about _that_ too."

"No, definitely not," Kendra assured her firmly. "I didn't breathe a word to anyone, I promise."

"Good," Max breathed in relief, finally cracking a smile. Only then did she glance at the pile of files sitting to her left. "A gift from Normal, right?"

"Uhuh," Kendra agreed ruefully. "Just because he gave you the rest of the week off doesn't mean he won't just save up the work and hit you over the head with it."

"Hey, I'll take anything right now," Max admitted. "The more I have to keep my mind off the last week, the better. So what have I missed?"

"Well, Rafer officially got canned," Kendra offered. "Since you wanted to forget about it, I figured I'd tell you that first so we can get past it fast."

If Max's smile was a little bit malicious when she heard that piece of news, the blonde chose not to comment. After all, she happened to agree with that particular sentiment.

"Okay, moving on," Max said crisply after a moment's reflection.

"Normal hired a new RSD," Kendra said with a grin as she leaned in to give Max all the juicy details. "Remember how I told you about the guy Rafer replaced? Strong-jawed Sam?"

Max nodded.

"Well, he's back. Sam Thompson. He left 'cause he couldn't stand Normal. The boss practically had to get down on his knees to get him back. Sam drove a hard bargain."

"So what's he like?" Max asked and Kendra beamed.

"He's great," Kendra enthused. "He really knows his way around the business. Methodical, you know? A bit stand-offish sometimes though. I think he's a bit shy."

"A shy executive?" Max quirked an eyebrow at her assistant.

"Just in the personal arena," Kendra replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, smiling wistfully. "He's a real shark on the job. I think you two will get along great. He took me to lunch after he got finished strong-arming Normal."

"Why, Kendra, do you have a crush? What would Walter say?" Max asked teasingly, brown eyes dancing.

Kendra laughed softly. "Sadly that boy has never shown any decent taste by asking me out on anything even remotely date-like," she replied with a hint of melodrama.

"Shocking," Max said with mock horror.

"Well, enough about me and the new office hottie," Kendra said, neatly bringing the conversation topic back to where she wanted it. "What's going on with you and Alec?"

"Nothing," Max replied a little too quickly and one of Kendra's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously, nothing," Max insisted. "It's strictly business."

"Coulda fooled me," Kendra replied with a knowing glint in her eyes. "You _did_ fool me actually. Max, you two have some serious sparks for a not-like-that kind of arrangement."

"Alec's just really good at his job," Max shrugged even as the thought caused an uncomfortable twinge in the vicinity of her transgenic cast-iron stomach.

"What about you?" Kendra probed. "Don't you like him?"

"No…" Max blurted, frowning slightly. "Well… he's okay. So yeah… I think."

"You think you like him or you think you don't?" Kendra prompted her with a glint of humour.

"He's my _employee_, Kendra," Max felt obliged to point out. "I pay him to make nice."

"What, no optional extras? Cause I bet he could make _real_ nice," Kendra teased and Max felt colour rise in her cheeks as the memory of Alec's lips on the back of her neck flashed through her all-too-easily-distracted mind. Kendra took one look at Max's reddening face and gave a muted squeal. "Is he as good as he looks?" she asked in a dreamy tone. "Tell me he lives up to the packaging."

Max couldn't help grinning at the blonde's questions.

"Well, as it happens…" Max replied slowly, pretending to give the matter some thought. "From the samples I've had so far, he knows what he's doing."

"Samples?" Kendra's eyes widened. She actually looked scandalized. "You haven't taken that gorgeous hunk of man to bed yet? Max. Honey. You're crazy."

"There's no rule that says I _have_ to sleep with him just because I'm paying for him," Max replied with a flash of exasperation.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kendra asked mischievously.

"My life is complicated enough without a guy in the mix," Max replied with a sigh, thinking yet again about Eyes Only and his mysterious X5. "So even if I was attracted to him, it wouldn't happen."

"Are you saying you're _not_ attracted to him? Not even a tiny bit?" Kendra inquired, eyeing Max shrewdly.

"I'm saying that if I was, I wouldn't let it get in the way of anything."

"Except riding him like a bull at a rodeo," Kendra replied with a completely straight face and Max nearly choked on a burst of laughter. The scary thing was that she could picture that all too easily. She already knew he was good with his hands…

"You're really having fun with this, aren't you?" Max asked with a rueful smile.

"Well, when a girl's got her very own Mister Multiples, she wants everyone else to have a Mister Multiples too… as long as they don't take mine," Kendra grinned. Max chortled at her friend's spin on the situation, all the tension she'd built up in her short walk from the elevator to her office finally draining away completely.

It was official. As assistants went, Kendra was a godsend.

"Ready to face the crowds now?" the blonde in question asked and Max nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Max said with a roll of her brown eyes and Kendra held out her hand. Max obligingly took it and Kendra pulled her up. "Come on, we might as well tell Normal you're here and get it over with."

"Do we have to?" Max whined, wrinkling her nose.

"Get it done fast," Kendra advised. "Then it's out of the way and you don't have to keep looking over your shoulder."

Max couldn't argue with that kind of logic, so she let Kendra lead her out of her office towards the corridor that led to Normal's lair.

"One second," Kendra said, halting to answer the phone ringing shrilly on her desk.

Max looked back over her shoulder, nodded and started walking without watching where she was going. She didn't realize until it was too late that the path was no longer clear and she ran smack into something solid enough to pass for a tree trunk with an _oof!_

She stumbled back and found a pair of blue eyes regarding her curiously. The impact didn't seem to faze him at all – she just bounced off him while he stood there calmly. A tasteful navy suit, blonde hair and a square jaw greeted her as she righted herself.

_Great, Max. Just keep running over the staff, why don't you?_

"You okay?" he asked with a hint of polite concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said quickly, straightening her jacket.

"Uh… Max? Your psychiatrist's office is on the phone," Kendra interjected, wincing slightly. "Line two."

The stranger blinked, glancing from Kendra to Max and back again. "Psychiatrist?" He looked to the blonde for an answer. "What, Normal's hiring head-cases now?"

Kendra glared at him, making a slicing motion across her neck.

"This place has really gone to the dogs while I was gone," he muttered under his breath.

Max heard him loud and clear.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Max snapped waspishly before looking at her assistant. "Put her through." She snatched the receiver from Kendra and held it up to her ear. "You had to call me at work and announce that you're my shrink? Is that your definition of doctor-patient confidentiality?!"

The anonymous executive folded his arms, watching the exchange with thinly-veiled amusement.

"I don't care if you're just the receptionist!" Max exclaimed angrily.

The intriguing little spitfire continued to huff and growl into the phone, unaware that he could hear every word being spoken by the party on the other side. Her name was certainly unusual.

Max. He ran his eyes over her face, taking in the caramel skin, dark hair and full lips.

_Interesting._ _Very, very interesting_.

"Be nice," Kendra warned him, giving him a pointed look. "She's had a rough week."

"I'm always nice," he replied equably.

"Tell that to the next client that tries to strong-arm you," Kendra replied knowingly.

"Fine. Friday at five," Max finally conceded and hung up without another word.

"Everything okay, Max?" Kendra asked and Max schooled her features into an expression that might pass for professional.

"Peachy," Max replied, moving back around the desk.

"Max Guevara, Sam Thompson," Kendra said, pursing her lips as she gave Max a helpless shrug. "He's our new RSD."

_Oh. Oh… great_.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said neutrally, holding out a hand for her to shake which Max had no choice but to accept. "I hear you only started a few weeks ago."

"Yeah but before that I worked in the New York office," Max replied coolly, instantly disabusing him of the notion that she was new to the game. "I heard you quit the last time around."

Sam's lip curled slightly. "Guess you heard right," he replied with a small nod.

"And yet here you are," Max observed. "No-one else would take you?"

Kendra groaned, watching the sparring match with something akin to horror. The last thing Sutherlands needed was an RSD and RAD that couldn't get along. Rafer had been bad enough.

"Well, Max, how 'bout we get going?" the blonde said quickly, cutting Sam off before he could reply. She reached out and snagged Max by the arm, determined to break up the charming little party.

"I don't want to interrupt your social lives with my petty concerns so why don't we just close down the business and live off the charity of strangers, huh? Bip!"

Normal's strident tones achieved two things – both Max and Sam rolled their eyes at exactly the same time in exactly the same manner while every other denizen of the office immediately began to bustle.

"Miss Guevara," Normal began as he approached the group and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "May I present your new colleague, Sam. He's a fine young man. He's got a good attitude, bright future. I commend all of you to his example, right?"

"We were just getting acquainted," Max replied dryly, thinking how ironic it was that Normal was pimping Sam as some kind of poster child for employee behaviour when everyone in the office knew that the great white hope had practically flattened the man with his demands.

"Well, don't worry on that score. You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted at the party," Normal informed them.

"Party?" Max echoed in dismay.

"Yes, Sutherlands is hosting a function on Saturday to re-introduce Sam to our clientele. I expect each and every one of my executives to attend at eight o'clock sharp with their respective partners," Normal announced and Max could have sworn she heard a collective groan from the mass of cubicles.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Normal a pointed look.

"With one exception, of course," Normal conceded grudgingly (and rather quietly) and Max's gaze shot to her new co-worker, outrage rising up swiftly. The only thing that stopped her from speaking her mind there and then was Kendra's hand squeezing her arm warningly. Instead she fumed, glaring at Sam, who had the audacity to look smug.

"Dress code is formal," Normal continued in a grouchier tone and shot Max a significant glance. "Now get to work. Bip!"

Max, Kendra and Sam all waited until Normal was out of earshot before opening their mouths.

"So how'd you swing that?" Max asked, looking back at her new co-worker with a degree of reluctant respect.

"The beauty of being needed is that you can set terms," Sam informed her with a ruthless glint in his eye. "Remember that when your contract comes up for renewal next year."

With that, he nodded at Kendra and retreated to his own office, leaving the two females standing in his wake.

"Okay, so that wasn't quite the first meeting I envisioned," Kendra admitted, making a face. "He's not usually quite that… brusque. I swear."

"Seems like an ass to me," Max grumbled, glaring at the path he'd taken even though he was no longer in her field of vision.

"Well, I don't think yelling 'Who the hell are you anyway?' helped, Max," Kendra felt obliged to point out. "I know you had a good reason to hate the last RSD but Sam grows on you."

"So do warts," Max replied.

"And puppies," Kendra offered hopefully. Max wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, dogs aren't my thing," Max replied as she headed back into her office. _Ah, the wacky side-effects of feline DNA…_

She settled back into her seat and gazed at the pile of files waiting for her attention for a long moment before pulling her cell phone out of her bag and dialling Cindy's number. The last thing she needed would be for Jam Boney's number to show up on the company phone bill.

"_Jam Boney_," Cindy's familiar voice intoned after the fourth ring.

"It's Max," the brunette announced without preamble.

"_Hey, boo, what up?_" Cindy asked, her tone immediately shifting from professional to one of friendly concern.

"I need to book Alec for later on in the week," Max replied. "Friday afternoon and Saturday night."

"_Aiight, boo, consider the boy signed, sealed and delivered_," Cindy replied blithely. "Got any specifics I need to pass on?"

"Remember that couples' therapy session the police shrink insisted on?" Max hedged.

"_Say no more, baby girl_," Cindy assured her.

"That's the Friday afternoon. I'll need him to meet me in the lobby of my office building at five. Then on Saturday night we've got another office party at eight, so he'll have to be at my place at seven in a tux."

"_You know, sugah, you could just call the man direct_," Cindy told her with a hint of teasing in her voice. "_It ain't like he's got any other lickety-boos on the line_. _You're his only contract, girl_."

Max sternly squashed down the tingly feeling that statement provoked, choosing instead to focus on the word 'contract'. She had to keep her head on straight and keep Alec out of the catastrophic mess that was her life. She didn't want him getting caught in the crossfire of a Manticorean smack-down.

"I just figured you'd want to know what your employee was doing with his time," Max lied, hating the fact that she had to stretch the truth for someone she liked so much.

"_Gotcha_," Cindy replied. "_So how you doin'?_"

"First day back at work," Max shrugged. "Not really much more to say."

"_I hear that_," Cindy sighed. "_Aiight, Original Cindy got another call, so I'll talk to ya later, cool?_"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Max smiled. "Bye."

"_Bye, sugah_."

Max snapped the phone shut and leaned back in her chair, flipping the phone around idly in her hand for a few seconds before she exhaled in a rush and squared her shoulders, reaching for the first file.


	19. A Little Spark Of Madness

THE ESCORT – CHAPTER 19

A LITTLE SPARK OF MADNESS

The pleasure coiling steadily within was almost painful.

"Unngh, yes," he groaned raggedly, impatient, over-eager and desperate to tumble over the edge. "Oh, Max, yes."

The sudden cold made him gasp, and not in a pleasant way. "What…?"

'Crack.' Pain flared to life across his quickly reddening cheekbone.

"Hey!"

"Don't you hey me!" his female companion raged, scrambling off the bed and gathering randomly strewn clothing from around the room. He watched in horrified fascination as his expensive leather jacket, jeans and button-down went sailing out of the fourth story window followed by his one-of-a-kind boots.

He still wasn't sure what he'd done to warrant this complete about-face. One minute he'd been on the edge of ecstasy and the next, suffering a rather vicious slap from his hostess.

"Care to explain that?" he inquired humorlessly. The slap he could forgive, but his clothes were another matter altogether.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the raven haired beauty scoffed, arms crossed over ample assets now (_regrettably_) covered by a hastily retrieved robe. He found his eyes wandering again and forced them back to the girl's face.

"Uh, no. I really have no idea why you just threw my – expensive, mind you – clothes out your window. Is this some kind of weird exhibitionist kink? Did you want to go downstairs and finish this there?"

He smirked when he realized her gaze kept falling to his nether regions and he stood unabashed in his nakedness, waiting for her answer.

"You selfish, fucking bastard!" the girl spat heatedly, "Get out of my house," she pointed at the door, an indignant scowl on her face.

"You can't be serious?" he asked incredulously. Indicating to his nudity he added, "I don't have any clothes. Something, might I add, that you made sure of on some insane mind trip I can't quite fathom."

"You're a real piece of work, Alec," she stated bitterly. "I liked you. You were sweet. You were fun. And charming. And you made me feel like the only woman in the world. But no girl wants to hear the guy she's doing call out someone else's name!"

_Oh, shit._

"Yeah," she confirmed.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Look, Emma, Max…"

"Don't explain, okay? Just don't. Get out."

"Emma, she's no one."

Emma chuckled dryly. "She, huh? There's a relief; for a while there I thought it was a guy."

_Whoa! What?!_

"Oh! No, no! No worries there," Alec assured her with a big grin. "Definitely a she."

That, obviously, was the wrong thing to say, because the statement seemed to further incense his former potential bedmate. In fact, it pissed her off so thoroughly that she stalked across the room and pushed him through the open doorway and down the hall to the door of the apartment.

"Emma, you don't understand! Let me explain,"

"Get out of my house!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to back down, Alec glanced around quickly in search of some sort of shield for his manhood.

"Can I at least have something to cover up with?"

"Why don't you go ask _Max?"_ Emma retorted, pushing him out the door.

If he was going to be ejected out into the cold without a stitch on him, the least Emma could do was provide him with something to cover up with, right?

_Wrong._

"Oh, come on, Emma! This isn't funny!"

"You should have thought about that before. And Alec? If I never see you again it will be too soon!"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It had been a full five days since Alec had laid eyes on Max. The fact that he'd managed to distance himself from her was a small miracle; they seemed to share common friends and interests and it was surprising not to have crossed paths for this long.

The distance was a welcome change, but sadly, his mind seemed to have missed the memo on the whole 'out of sight' thing. Alec just couldn't stop thinking about Max. His inability to separate work and pleasure could well be the end of him.

And his sex life.

It wasn't the first time and if this stroke of bad luck continued, it wouldn't be the last, either. Alec had enjoyed a night out on the town, picked up a lovely lady and found himself back at her apartment, just moments from fulfilling one of his rather…wilder fantasies when he had uttered the worst possible thing at the worst possible moment.

_Damn Max to hell!_

Her name was _not_ supposed to tumble from his lips while on the verge of orgasm at the hands of a sweet little fox in a barely-there, skimpy red number. No, not that, not there and certainly not _then! –_ just a few short seconds from ecstasy!

But it had, and the little fireball had pulled back, leaving him weak and wanting, slapped him soundly – little thing sure could pack a wallop – and tossed his clothes out the window. Alec hadn't been that exposed for years; not since that Czech mission when the pretty little blonde found out he was shtupping her sister. At least that time he'd had the dog's water bowl to cover up with.

Well, luckily for him, his dignity didn't suffer too badly on the way downstairs to retrieve his clothes. The old lady on the first floor was waiting for him; peering through the crack beneath the chain lock and leering at his body as he slunk past. He'd always known she was a pervy old thing, but this was out and out violation.

His clothes and boots were waterlogged and hard as hell to put on. They squelched when he mounted his motorcycle. And for once, Alec sorely regretted not wearing underwear. A buffer between his wet, scraping jeans and his bits would have been welcome right about now.

Weaving through traffic down Euclid, Alec's thoughts returned to the source of his current predicament (and the majority of all his problems of late,) Max.

In a few short hours he would have to meet her again. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not she ever moaned _his_ name when with other guys. But, no, that wouldn't really happen, would it? From what Alec could tell, Max seemed to shy away from intimacy and romantic attachments in general, probably a result of bad judgments like Rafer.

And speaking of Rafer… Damn that man! If not for him, Alec wouldn't have had to play the chivalry card or be the (reluctant?) hero. They wouldn't have a doomsdate with someone who studied head cases for a living and who, no doubt, would delve into the intimate details of his and Max's fabricated, non-existent relationship.

Not only did shrinks freak him out and bring back a whole barrage of bad memories and feelings, but the nosy so-called doctors had an uncanny way of uncovering truths best left safely buried.

If he thought it would actually last, he would have invested in some Valium for the occasion, but being Transgenic, meds tended to pass through the system faster than they would with an average human. Well, there were always horse tranquilizers, right?

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The week following the attack on her person found Max paired up with Sam on an assortment of projects. She had to admit that he was _very_ good at what he did, but it didn't change the way she felt about him. Following their initial meeting things had continued to spiral downwards and the entire office was on edge whenever the two were together, almost as if they expected some great explosion.

But Max was a professional, and Sam had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could maintain a calm and polite façade when necessary, too. And so, the pair had successfully worked through their newest campaign ideas and come up with real winner. Just a few more details to iron out and they would be ready to present the project to Normal.

_Finally_.

Max had been dying to go home, relax in a hot bath with some music, a bottle of wine and the latest bestseller Sketchy recommended. She could already smell the scented candles and taste the crisp chardonnay on her tongue, the desire was so great.

"I'd say it'll be another couple of hours and then we're done," Sam interrupted her train of thought and caused her to tense up once again.

Max sighed. "Right. Well, let's finish this bi- this thing."

Sam chuckled, quirking his lips at his tired colleague. "You know, I won't flip if you cuss. We all do it from time to time."

She gave a half-smile. "Not Normal. I kinda get in the habit of biting my tongue."

"I hear you." Sam grinned. "So, how 'bout we order in? That way we can 'finish this bitch' on a full stomach?"

The offer was tempting and god, did Max want to take him up on it. Just then, her cell phone beeped. Max flipped it open and read the message.

"Oh, damn," she muttered.

Sam leaned forward. "What? Something wrong?"

"Yeah," she replied, dropping her phone into her purse and gathering her files into a neat pile and placing them into her briefcase. "I have to get home. My boyfriend and I have plans."

"It's still early, Max. We're almost done here; can't you tell him it's a late night at the office?"

"I don't know," she replied uncertainly. "I really should be getting home."

"Oh, come on, Max! Look how good we are together. Other people only dream of having this kind of –,"

"No, Sam."

Sam frowned but didn't give up. They had a really good flow going and this project could be finished and filed before the night was out. Why put it off until Monday?

"So come back afterwards. We can finish this up later tonight."

Max considered his suggestion. "We'll see."

"Make your excuses to the boyfriend and call me later?"

Before Max to respond, the door opened.

Alec, face impassive and reflecting none of his churning, inner feelings, stood framed in the doorway.

"We're late, Max," he stated, unrelenting gaze locked on Sam.

Sam stared right back, but his was a look of undisguised interest and appreciation, rather than the hard glint that shone from Alec's eyes.

Max stifled a gasp of surprise at the realization that Sam Thompson was either bi-sexual or gay, and from the way Kendra described his failure to ask the pretty blonde out and his…personal clashes with Normal, it was probably safe to assume that the latter was true.

_Well, I'll be damned!_

But there was no time to dwell on this juicy tidbit; Alec was right and they _were_ late to their appointment.

Gathering her things in hand, Max bid Sam goodbye. "I'll be in touch."

Alec latched on to Max's elbow and guided her out of the office.

"He has some nerve," he muttered gruffly, still holding tightly to her elbow.

Max shook loose and glanced sideways. Alec sounded almost…upset?

"What are you talking about?"

"He should know you're spoken for. Trying to convince you to stay for a little tête à tête is really low."

Max warred between indignation at having been spied upon and a rising surge of amusement. Was he jealous? He was jealous! She was secretly pleased with Alec's reaction. She decided to humor him for a while.

"Well, he is kind of hot," she said, head tilted thoughtfully to the side and giving the impression she was considering the broad shouldered blond man as a potential love interest.

"You know, it's not part of your job description to play jealous boyfriend, but it's kind of cute, so thanks."

"What?!" Alec sputtered, "I'm not jealous!" Noticing her _look_, Alec proceeded to explain himself. "I'm not! Look, you and I know that none of this is real," her heart sank a little at this adamant statement, "but Sam doesn't. As far as he or anyone else at that office is concerned, you're in a committed relationship, Max. What he suggested was wrong and you shouldn't have encouraged it!"

It appeared that she'd been terribly wrong about Alec's jealousy. He was just an asshole; a possessive, controlling, _meddlesome_ asshole.

"For your information," she huffed angrily, picking up speed as they approached her car, "I didn't encourage anything. You either didn't hear the whole conversation or you have selective hearing. We were discussing a project. It's what most people do in strategy meetings at work."

Max climbed into the car and slammed and locked the doors, leaving Alec standing at the passenger side, banging on the window.

"Come on, Max…"

Refusing to look at him, she turned the key in the ignition. "You obviously think I'm some kind of idiot."

Max started the car. "I'll see you at the clinic."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

She was lucky he was Transgenic. There was no way Alec could have made it to the clinic on time otherwise. He'd left his bike at home, expecting a ride from Max, but then she had to go and get all moody and bitchy. Blurring was the only possible way he could reach his destination in time if he didn't want trouble. The police had made it very clear that the two of them were required to show up for counseling. Or else.

Alec didn't do or elses. He couldn't afford to gamble with his freedom.

_Stupid, unreasonable, impossible woman!_

Alec was only slightly out of breath by the time he reached the doctor's office. He scanned the parking lot for Max's car and was relieved to see she hadn't yet arrived. That gave him time to breathe and regroup. He wasn't going into a shrink's office without his mental walls fully erect.

Two flights of stairs and three breathing exercises later, Alec was as calm as if he'd spent the day lounging on the couch in front of the TV.

_Beat that, Maxie, _he thought to himself, smiling smugly when Max entered the waiting room looking frightfully wind-blown and harried.

"Did you put the top down on the car, or something?" he inquired innocently.

Max scowled. "I don't have a convertible, you idiot."

Alec chuckled. "Tell that to your hair."

A look of horror flashed in her eyes and Max's hand flew to her hair, frantically patting the tangled mess into a semblance of tidiness.

"How did you get here so quickly, anyway?" she asked gruffly, still smarting from the digs at her appearance.

Realizing how strange his early arrival must look to an Ordinary, Alec quickly thought up a reasonable lie.

"Motorcycle, Maxie. Shortcuts are a cinch."

"What make?"

"A lime Suzuki Bandit 1200."

_Note to self: acquire aforementioned bike right away._

Max sniggered. "Lime?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with green?"

"No," she replied, stifling a laugh, "I just never took you for a pastels kind of guy. You know, I should hook you up with a friend of mine; he likes pastels too. He looks fabulous in lavender."

"Oh, shut up. She's a beauty."

_And I'm defending my non-existent bike._

"How's she ride?"

"Like a dream. Are you a motorcycle buff or something?"

She grinned. "You could say that. Mine's a Ninja 650 but she's got state of the art enhancements. Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Wait, you ride a motorcycle?" he asked incredulously. Alec was trying to imaging Max molded to her bike, gunning ass curved as she leaned over the handlebars and hair streaming in the wind. It wasn't an unpleasant image.

"Is there something…wrong with me having a bike?" she asked, mildly aggravated as she misunderstood the look on his face.

"Not at a-,"

"Ms. Guevara, Mr. McDowell, the doctor will see you now."

Max swept past him with her nose in the air, clearly pissed off with him. Why was it that she always managed to pick up on every negative undertone and raise it to the surface to make it seem like he was out to attack her? It had to be a female talent because it was clear that such a failing didn't exist in men. Well, most men, in any case.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Alec waited for Max to settle onto the plush sofa before taking his own place alongside her.

The office was roomy, airy and welcoming. A surprisingly relaxing atmosphere created by a combination of warm tones and soft lighting lent a comforting feel to the space, something Alec would not have expected from a state-appointed mental health clinic.

He had been dreading this appointment since it was thrust upon them. He had been happily living an existence outside of Manticore's walls where doctors and technicians had no power over his person or his mind. Alec just didn't know if he could do this.

Watching Max from the corner of his eye, Alec admired her poise. An outward appearance of a calm and collected businesswoman, Max's inner strength was like a beacon. She possessed an indomitable spirit that he believed was the most wonderful gift of all; the ability to survive physical and emotional upheaval and come out stronger on the other end was truly something special. _She_ was something special. And he knew she would be alright.

Whether or not _he_ would be alright, was something else entirely.

_Breathe, soldier. Don't let your guard down, don't say anything if you can help it and it'll be over before you know it. Like you figured before; after psy-ops, this'll be a cake walk._

Max was nervous and uncomfortable. She should be able to control herself, for crying out loud! She was a Transgenic, conditioned to withstand torture and deprivation, but put her in front of a doctor and she was a useless pile of goo. It was like every brain function abandoned her and the white coated doctors from her nightmares might creep up from behind and render her powerless again.

Max looked at Alec surreptitiously from lowered lashes and saw a pillar of strength. Something about the man just made her feel _safe_. And it had nothing to do with him saving her, either. It just _was._ And so she focused on him and his energy and knew she could face this session. One hour and they'd be home free. All she had to do was stay focused.

The two were brought out of their musings by the sound of a throat being cleared and looked to the source of the noise.

A woman of average height and build, with spiky, bleached-blonde hair perched on the edge of her chair behind a large oak wood desk. Her ice-blue eyes were rimmed in royal blue shadow, her coral pink lips in a pinched, almost-smile.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Renfro and I'll here to listen."

_Oh, dear god._

"So," the good doctor continued, "Why are we here today?"

Max's lips curled in disgust. "It was...recommended, that we see a counselor."

Doctor Renfro frowned at Max. "I see. You don't sound too happy about it. How does that make you feel?"

Max looked at the woman like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me?"

Alec groaned inwardly. _Oh, boy. Not even five minutes in and already confrontational. Go, Maxie!_

Renfro pursed her lips and contemplated the brunette. "I'm sensing some aggression."

Max's plan to stay focused and calm was quickly unraveling. "Listen, lady, I'm here because I was threatened, not because I need some quack to tell me how to make it all better."

Alec winced at that comment. If ever there was an opening line, that was is. Shrinks were like bloodhounds sniffing out blood.

"Now you've done it," he muttered.

"Shut up!" she hissed back.

Renfro mumbled to herself, "…threats and needing help," and scribbled on her notepad. "Good, good," she nodded. Gazing at Max she continued her questioning. "Alright, so, why do you feel threatened?"

Exasperated, Max groaned with frustration. "Jesus!"

The doctor nodded again. "Oh, so religion factors into all this? I see." She paused. "Is your family unhappy with your current relationship?"

Max seemed baffled by the question. "I'm sorry, what? My family? They have nothing to do with this!"

"Mmmhmm," Renfro murmured, continuing to make notations on her pad. "Family issues."

Alec took pity on Max and tried to steer the conversation where it should be headed. "Look, doctor, we're here because she was attacked and -,"

Renfro indicated her understanding with an exaggerated nod. "Ah," she scribbled again, "your family is unable or unwilling to accept your relationship with your boyfriend and they've attacked you for your choices and decisions." Gazing intently at Max, she asked, "How have you been handing that?"

Max had had just about enough of this woman and her crazy assumptions.

"Listen here, you fucking charlatan! I'm trying to -,"

Doctor Renfro tsked in disapproval. "There is really _no_ reason to speak to me like that! Yelling at me is not going to make things any easier."

"Yeah," Alec piped up with a smirk, "that's what I said."

Max turned abruptly to Alec and smacked his arm. "Shut _up_! No one asked you!"

The good doctor shook her head and tsked again, a sound that was really beginning to tick Max off.

"Such hostility in one so young," she lamented with a sigh. "So common these days, I'm afraid." Renfro looked at her notes and then up at Max. "Why do you feel the need to be so angry?"

"Maybe if I didn't have to sit through this joke, I wouldn't be!" she snapped.

The doctor nodded sagely. "You don't want to be here."

Max narrowed her eyes and glared. "What tipped you off?"

"Are you angry at me, now?" the doctor gasped, offended at the mere thought.

"Give Dr. Wannabe a cookie!" Max mocked.

"There is no need for name calling." Renfro huffed.

"You tell her, sister!" Alec cheered.

_Oh, but for the popcorn this would the best entertainment I've had in weeks!_

The look of vindication on the doctor's face was all it took to set Alec off and his body shook with silent laughter. Max noted his reaction and shoved him.

"Shut UP, Alec!" Max snarled at her pretend-boyfriend.

Renfro was quick to pick up on her ire. "Max, I think you're taking your anger out on your boyfriend. Why do you feel the need to lash out at everyone around you?"

"He's an idiot," she muttered petulantly.

"Why are you with him, then?"

Alec smirked and winked. "The sex, of course!"

Max slapped Alec upside the head and he yelped, pulling away and rubbing at the sore spot and frowning.

"Max," Doctor Renfro began again, "You have a lot of aggression inside and I'm worried about you. To move on and deal with your problems, you need to start controlling your temper and learn to deal with emotions."

Max glared at Alec again for good measure and then stared down the doctor intently. "Whatever."

"How do you feel about the way I feel about your feelings?" Renfro asked, studying Max with unwavering, crystal blue eyes.

"What?"

Renfro continued. "Is it making you uncomfortable? Having me know about your problems, your weaknesses? Does opening up to me make you feel vulnerable? Like you did that night?"

Alec pitched his two cents. "Doubtful. She was drugged."

"Drugs? Are you a substance abuser, Max?"

The absurdity of her situation, the helplessness of the insanity in which she found herself was just too much. "Oh for the love of god, NO! And _shut up, Alec!"_

"I was only trying to help," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back deeply into the cushions.

"Just don't, okay? Ever again. I don't _need_ your help!"

Doctor Renfro frowned. "Are you yelling at him because he's right or because he's wrong?"

"You're wacked, lady. And Alec is _always_ wrong." It wasn't true; Alec had been good to her, for her…but she was just so damn _tired_ of this bullshit. And this time Alec's _help_ wasn't very helpful at all.

He, however, couldn't possibly understand what was going on inside Max's head and was therefore quite pissed at her attitude towards and regarding him. "Well excuse me for caring! Next time I won't bother."

Not meaning it in the least, Max retorted, "Good, now butt the hell out of this!"

Renfro had been watching the interaction between the couple with equal parts amusement and concern. She'd let it continue to get a better idea of their relationship and feelings as an observer, and she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"But your boyfriend _is_ a very big part of this. Do you feel that he is the reason your family is at odds?"

Max looked at the doctor like she'd grown another head. "I already told you that my family has nothing to do with this! And it doesn't concern _him,_" she repeated, pointing at Alec, "either."

The doctor put pen to paper once more and shaking her head sadly, began noting comments on her pad. "We'll get to that in a minute," she said finally. "Alright, lets back up a bit. You never answered my earlier question. _How do you feel about the way I feel about your feelings?_"

Max stared dumbfounded at the blonde woman. How did she feel about the way she felt about her feelings? The question alone gave her a headache; let alone having to try to come up with something to appease the damn woman! Well, avoidance had worked wonders in the past and Max would make it work again.

"Why would I care about how _you_ feel? I don't know you, lady! And what does any of this have to do with the attack?"

The doctor sighed disappointedly. "Max, your anger issues make it difficult for people to communicate with you. Your family may yet come around to accepting your choices, but not if you don't talk to them; talk, being the key word, not yell. Communication is so very important in a relationship."

"I don't have to take this," Max sputtered, getting angrily to her feet and circling the office like a woman possessed. "My," and here she used air quotes, "_issues_," she lowered and folded her arms across her chest defiantly, "will work themselves out."

She studied the certificates lining the walls, glancing between them and the doctor with a look of disdain. "Where did you get your license, anyway? A scratch-card? Internet lottery?"

"I'm going to ignore that slight because you're distraught," the doctor said sharply, lips tightening in a thin line and right eye twitching madly. She swallowed visibly and turned back to her notes.

"It's just as I thought." Her pen scratched across the pass noisily. "I understand. You're angry. Dealing with resentment and rejection by loved ones is difficult. Do the two of you," she said, indicating between Max and Alec, "Communicate?"

"I communicate just fine," Max blustered.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

She threw him a cold glare which he ignored, raising and eyebrow to the doctor as if to say, 'See what I mean?'

"Okay," the doctor placated, offering a forced smile to the angry young woman. "Why don't you take a deep breath and relax while I ask your boyfriend a few questions"

Renfro turned to Alec, ignoring Max's sputtering of protest. Max really didn't want Alec involved any more than necessary and he'd already…contributed more than enough. Too much.

Alec braced himself for more idiotic questions from the shrink and flashed her a bright, engaging smile. She smiled back, glancing down at her notes and shuffling them before raising her gaze to meet Alec's again.

"How are _you_ coping with the family's resentment?"

Alec, seeing both the look on Max's face and finally having had enough himself, took pity on them both and decided to set the woman straight. Politely, he began, "Look, Doctor, there's been some sort of mistake. I believe you may have some misinformation."

"With all due respect, young ma-,"

"You're a wack psychologist who complicates problems – even when there are none!" Max interrupted angrily. "Did you even _look_ at the case notes?"

Alec glared at Max, silencing her with a look. He then leaned forward and smiled at the doctor again. "You see, Doctor, we were referred to you due to a _sexual_ assault."

The doctor's mouth formed and 'O' of surprise. She quickly thumbed through the pile of folders, skimming through the contents.

With a look of dismay, she pressed a hand over her heart. "Oh. Oh, dear!" Renfro exclaimed, leafing through the paperwork. "I am so sorry. My 4 o'clock must have cancelled and I wasn't informed."

"Incompetent, stupid, useless –," Max muttered under her breath.

Secretly, Alec agreed with her but this was neither the time nor place. "Shut it, Max. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Alright-y, then," the doctor began again, trying to recover some dignity following her terrible blunder. "She turned to Alec. "As Max – may I call you Max? Good," she asked, glancing briefly at the scowling girl before swinging downcast eyes back in Alec's direction, though still lowered to her case file. "As Max's boyfriend, it must have been doubly hard for you to find her in that situation."

"Oh, no," Alec explained. "We weren't together at the time. I'd only stopped by to drop off some of her stuff."

Renfro made a noncommittal humming noise. "So you didn't care that the attacker was taking advantage of Max because…you're no longer a couple?"

Alec hurried to disprove the doctor's grossly incorrect assumption. "Are you crazy? Of course I care. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her!"

"Mmmhmm...Still has feelings for victim." There was more scratching of pen on pad interspersed with brief moments of silence.

That comment made him uncomfortable. It mad Max uncomfortable, too.

"Listen, lady, you've got it all wrong, again. We're not like that. _There are no feelings_. End of story."

Max sighed inwardly. Now that comment just _hurt_.

"Ah, but you didn't just stop the attack, young man. You stayed with your girlfriend," Renfro caught the look in Max's eye and quickly amended, "ex-girlfriend, what was it? All night? And you took it upon yourself to escort her to work the following morning. And let's not forget that by your own admission, you check up on her a few days later. How do you explain that?"

Alec let out a short bark of laughter that was edged with…panic? "Oh, I don't know. Common courtesy? We have a history. It's not like she's just a stranger to me."

Renfro turned to Max. "And how do you feel about this, Max?"

"What? I don't feel anything!"

Doctor Renfro muttered and scribbled some more. "…repressing true feelings, denial… Did Alec make you feel safe?"

Max stayed silent. She couldn't refute it and she didn't dare confirm it.

Renfro continued writing, nodding to herself. "Mmmhmm."

Alec laughed nervously. "Can we focus on the problem here?"

"Certainly," Renfro agreed. She then looked Alec dead in the eye.

"You're still in love with each other, and obviously, the attack is making it harder for you to accept. You," she said, turning to Max, "feel safe with Alec, but won't admit that you need him. And _you_," she faced Alec again, "are having a hard time accepting that Max was almost forced into an act that the two of you used to share in love and tenderness."

Max snorted at the idea. "Love and tenderness?"

"I can see how having your boyfriend -,"

"Ex-boyfriend," Alec supplied helpfully.

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected herself, "find you in such a position would be awkward or embarrassing and could cause a breakdown in communication. But it's alright to feel vulnerable and naked, Max. Just because you've been intimate with your boyfriend doesn't mean you can't feel exposed."

Max gritted her teeth and growled, "He's _not_ my _boyfriend!_"

The doctor nodded. "And that makes it harder, doesn't it? Do you feel that Alec shouldn't have seen you? Not because of the attack, but because as an ex partner he no longer has the _right_ to see you like that?"

Max was tired. Tired and frustrated and unwilling or unable to deal with the doctor's relentless questions and suppositions. Resignedly, Max muttered, "I guess, maybe. Whatever."

"And Alec," Renfro pressed on, "How did you feel after seeing Max as a victim?"

Alec worked his mouth but no sound escaped it. After a few moments he managed an uncertain, "I- I...uh," he refused to look at the doctor or Max, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Renfro's disbelief was abundantly apparent. "You saw the woman you love – _loved_," she corrected after a glare from Max, "being physically and sexually assaulted and you don't _know_ how you felt about it?"

"I...," he shrugged and stared at a vague point in the distance, "Responsible, I guess."

Max did a double take and turned to Alec, shock written all over her face. "What? Why?" she asked confusedly. "Rafer is the jerk-off who fucking tried to rape me. _You_ stopped him. Why would _you _feel responsible?"

Alec just shrugged.

"Because you still care for Max, isn't that right, Alec. And you, Max, still care for Alec.

Exasperatedly, Max shook her head. "Will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I do _not_ care for Alec?!" This time it was Alec's turn to be hurt by her confession and Max missed the crushed look that flashed in his eyes all too quickly before it was gone.

"Why do you feel that you have to deny your feelings, Max? Do you think that Alec doesn't want you anymore?"

Alec's almost inaudible, "As if," was lost on the doctor, but Max heard the wistful longing in his voice. Or thought she heard it.

_No, it's my imagination. Whatever._

Instead, she focused on the maddening doctor and her 'love' talk. "Quit harping on me, you brainless phony!"

"Oh, Max, you still have a so much aggression to work through," the doctor said with a sad shake of her head.

The timer rang a welcome sound that heralded the end of their torture.

A tsk of disappointment. "What a shame. It looks like we're out of time," the doctor said, sighing audibly. Max and Alec heaved a collective sigh of relief that was short-lived with the doctor's next words. "We've barely scratched the surface. I'm going to recommend that we meet again."

Max's mouth dropped open. _Again?_

Renfro smiled. "Yes, and I'd like to do this differently next time."

Alec looked wary. _Wait, what? "_Differently?"

"Oh, yes! I would like to see you both again. Separately."

Max shot to her feel and gathered her things. "Listen, lady, all this psychobabble might work on other people, but I'm not one of them," She looked at Alec from the corner of her eye. "And I don't think _he_ is, either. Right, Alec?"

He didn't have a chance to answer because Max had hauled him out of his seat, dragging him along behind her.

Renfro smiled at them; that same forced smile from earlier now firmly in place again. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Max. I'm going to _strongly_ recommend further counseling for you both."

The Transgenics froze and exchanged horrified looks

The doctor crossed the room to the door, holding it open and ushering the pair outside. "Have a pleasant day," she said, waving them out of her office

The two walked in silence for some time. As they navigated their way down the dimly lit stairwell, Max began muttering.

"She can recommend till kingdom come. I'll hire someone to wipe the records if I have to. I'm not going back to listen to that woman try and analyze the neighbor's dog like it'll reveal the deepest secrets of my psyche or some crap like that."

Alec chuckled as she continued to whine under her breath and stomp down the stairs.

_Got it covered, Maxie. But you keep bitching for a while if it means your hips keep swinging like that, baby. Damn if that ain't totally freakin' hot._


	20. El Tango de Ronald

**Authors' Note:** A huge round of thanks and hugs to all our wonderful reviewers. Many thanks for to everyone else for sticking with us and being patient with our recent dry spell. We hope this has changed and we aim for regular updates from now on (though regular doesn't mean daily, so keep your pants on!)

Anyway, we hope you enjoy this update and we look forward to hearing your comments! Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 20: El Tango de Ronald**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Max, I promise this is going to be great," Kendra enthused as she dragged the brunette towards one of her favorite haunts. "It's clean, it's friendly and you won't get ogled by freaks. Win-win, right?"

"Kendra, seriously, I can handle doing my own hair and make-up for a party," Max protested for the hundredth time. Like all her other attempts to object, it seemed to roll off the bubbly blonde's back like water. Kendra had steamrollered every single argument Max had come up with, poking and prodding her into the car and leaving the brunette wondering exactly who was supposed to be the secretary out of the two of them.

Wasn't Kendra supposed to do what she said? She could have sworn that was part of the job description for a personal assistant…

Then again, to Kendra's way of thinking, she _was_ assisting. The pair had already ploughed through almost every dress store in Seattle in search of the perfect last-minute gown and shoes. Now Kendra had decided that Max needed to be pampered and professionally primped before she was unleashed upon an unsuspecting public and the X5 had somehow found herself helpless against the tide.

Why wasn't she running in the other direction again? Oh right. The girly arts, of which she was in dire need if she didn't want to show up and get berated by her employer for not looking perfect, were not her forte. Besides, after the previous day's therapy debacle, Max felt a bit entitled to some pampering and relaxation, particularly as she would have to spend an entire night making (painfully dull) small talk with her boss and other business acquaintance.

_I could kill Normal, right?_ Max thought wistfully. _Really, who would miss him?_

Well, her bank account would miss him. Okay, bossicide bad.

Kendra hauled her through the front door of a salon that had "Sadie's" emblazoned across the glass in neon pink that matched the hair color of the woman who stuck her head out from behind a privacy curtain towards the back.

"Kendra baby!" the woman enthused in a shrill tone that made Max's left eye twitch. "Come here, girl, and give Sadie some sugar!"

_That's Sadie?_ Max thought, her expectations suddenly circling the drain as she stared at the… colorful…and rather full-bosomed woman embracing Kendra like a bubblegum-flavored Betty Boop. _Oh_ _brother_… Knowing her luck, she would walk out with a rainbow bob and green skin.

"Sadie, this is Max," Kendra said happily, pulling her friend forward by the elbow. "We're getting the works."

"Oh, sweetie, I have just the thing to turn that frown upside down," Sadie said after taking one look at Max's pinched expression. "Come with me. I just need a few minutes to heat up the wax and we can get started."

Sadie bustled the pair into a curtained cubicle with a massage table squarely in the centre and flashed a smile at Kendra before leaving them alone just as quickly.

"Kendra, where the hell have you brought me?" Max asked with a voice full of dread.

"A beauty parlor," Kendra said matter-of-factly. "Trust me, Sadie's the best. She'll do anything you want. Now stop pouting before your face freezes like that. You've been pissed off since yesterday. Don't you think you should give it a rest?"

Max muttered something under her breath that might have been a grudging agreement.

Kendra was right. She had been fuming almost continually since escaping that lunatic psychologist's office. Most of the Sutherlands' employee roster had spent the rest of their Friday avoiding Hurricane Max lest she blow in their direction. Only Sam and Kendra had been game to come near her and the irritated RSD had eventually told her to get over it and spare him the melodrama.

Sadie quickly reappeared and handed Kendra a sealed, unmarked cardboard box with a wink before ducking out again. The blonde gasped and grinned like she'd just woken up to discover Christmas had come early, snatching the box excitedly.

"Thank you!" she said emphatically, licking her lips.

Max glanced at the nondescript package and then at Kendra. "You got a mail box here or something?"

"Oh, Sadie runs a goody shop out the back," Kendra replied airily.

Max blinked. "A goody shop?" she repeated, feeling a little stupid for doing so when Kendra laughed.

"Come on, Max, don't tell me you've never visited a specialty store," the blonde teased, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Your friend-slash-beautician doubles as your sex toy supplier?" Max murmured to Kendra, who looked far too relaxed about the whole thing.

"Doesn't Alec work for Cindy?" Kendra asked innocently.

"He's not a sex toy," Max muttered, coloring slightly at the thought.

"But he could be," Kendra replied knowingly. "I think he'd be very willing to play with you."

Max chose to ignore that remark.

"Does Walter know you have that stuff?" she asked instead, torn between curiosity and embarrassment.

"Babe, he bought half of it," Kendra snickered. "A girl has needs, after all, and Mister Multiples works _long_ hours some nights. Let's just say I have more than a few friends hidden around the apartment that come out to play while the cat's away… and sometimes when he asks real nice."

Muffled male laughter drew the attention of both women.

"Hey, quiet in the peanut gallery," Kendra called over her shoulder though she didn't sound terribly offended. In fact, she looked tempted to join in. She pushed the fabric barrier aside in hopes of finding out who was listening in.

"Oh come on, you might as well have broadcasted that conversation on live radio for all the discretion you were practicing," a familiar voice chimed in and Max's head whipped around to find Ames White stepping out from behind another curtain with only a towel draped around his hips to protect his modesty. "Mister Multiples, huh? Where can I get one of those?" he continued, looking delighted at the prospect.

Kendra eyed him appreciatively and gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, cutie, but there's only one of him and he's all mine."

"Guess it's back to the meat market then," he sighed, shaking his head and catching sight of the brunette who had shrunk back behind Kendra, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. "Max?"

"You two know each other?" Kendra asked curiously, glancing back at her friend.

"No," Max said quickly at the precise moment that Ames said, "Yes."

Kendra shot Max a questioning look and the X5 was forced to concede defeat.

"We just met a few days ago," Max amended. "Acquaintances." She fixed her gaze on White. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my hair done," he replied serenely, directing a significant glance downwards. Max's eyes widened and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked.

"O-kay," the blonde said softly, then smiled at Ames and held out a hand. "I'm Kendra."

"Ames White," he replied, shaking the hand she'd offered without hesitation. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Kendra assured him, looking him up and down with open admiration.

"Sorry, girl, but you're not really his type," Max put in helpfully, smirking slightly, and Kendra pouted in mock disappointment. "What was it you were quoting the other night?" she prompted him. "'That kind of thing ain't my bag, baby…'"

The curvy blonde tossed her head, struck a dramatic pose and purred. "Shagwell by name, shag _very_ well by reputation."

"That's it. I'm keeping you," Ames grinned. "Max, find yourself another salon-buddy. I'm kidnapping this one."

"Only if Walter's invited," Kendra stipulated.

"Is Walter waxed?" Ames asked hopefully and Kendra burst out laughing.

"I could probably arrange it," she admitted impishly, warming to the topic immediately. "How do you like your cops? Over easy or sunny side up?"

"Oh my God, I can't listen to this," Max groaned, plugging her fingers in her ears against the visual Kendra's words conjured. "Stop! I'm begging you…"

"No, keep going," Ames chuckled encouragingly. "I'm always partial to having a man in uniform for breakfast."

"I think we're traumatizing her," Kendra giggled.

"Aw, the poor thing's an innocent," Ames sighed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Hey!" Max protested, plucking her fingers out of her ears. "Now wait just a second. Innocent, my ass."

"Ooooh, I think she needs corrupting," Ames decided, his expression alight with evil ideas.

"Absolutely," Kendra agreed, looping an arm through Max's left arm while White mimicked the motion on her right. "Sadie, we need a few minutes!"

"Take your time!" the pink-haired woman shouted back.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Max yelped, and then realized they were pulling her towards the infamous back door. "Oh no! No! I came here for hair and make-up. No-one said anything about shopping in the triple-x section."

"Welcome to the home of the sexy and shameless," Kendra said wickedly.

"Amen," Ames snickered as he swung the door wide.

The rear end of the store, as it were, was a masterpiece in black silk and mood lighting. Max hung back as the pair led her into the den of iniquity (God, she sounded like Normal), incredulous that Ames could be so blasé about parading around in that kind of environment wearing nothing but a towel. She took a step back, hoping she might slip away unnoticed but Ames stepped into her path, idly toying with something Max was sure was meant to go somewhere very uncomfortable.

"Oh no, sweet cheeks. I'm bringing up the rear," he chuckled, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Let's not forget this is a full service establishment, boys and girls," Sadie declared, sashaying into her domain with theatrical flair. She picked up a leopard-print thong and spun it around on her finger before tossing it to Ames.

"Fabulous," White drawled with a saucy wink and a salacious smirk. He simply let the towel drop and Max spun in the opposite direction, eyes wide and cheeks flaming at the split-second glimpse she'd caught of an area that had been very thoroughly waxed.

"Oooooh, the new rabbit," Kendra cooed, picking the product up off the shelf to inspect its rather impressive girth. She circled her thumb and forefinger around the base. "Hey Sadie, are the tester batteries still in the drawer next to the register?"

"Tester batteries?" Max echoed, her eyes widening to impossible proportions.

Kendra rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, Max, I'm not going to try it out right here on the shop floor," she assured her friend. "I just want to check out the speeds."

"And the thruster action," Ames added helpfully, still happily modeling the thong for Sadie. "Does this come in purple?" he asked, cupping himself and adjusting the fabric. "It's marvelous."

"Like Skittles, honey. Taste the rainbow," Sadie smiled. "There's an edible version, too…"

"This really isn't my thing," Max admitted, gingerly picking up a black-vinyl corset with her thumb and forefinger. "I'm not much of a shopper."

"Honey, you bought Alec off the rack, sight unseen," Kendra reminded her, putting the item back down. "There's something to be said for impulse-buying."

"He wasn't an impulse-buy," Max insisted. "He was a professional necessity."

"If that man inspires professionalism, you are not human," Kendra snorted, oblivious to the ironic eyebrow Ames arched in Max's direction.

_Kendra, you have no idea_, Max inwardly sighed.

"So have you ever tried an egg?" Kendra asked, all blue-eyed innocence, just as Max's phone went off. The X5 female growled something unintelligible and fished the offending piece of technology out of her pocket.

Max glanced down at the screen and tried not to scrunch up her face as Alec's name flashed up at her. She had really been hoping to avoid any kind of conversation with him. He'd said more than enough in Renfro's office.

She took one last look at her surroundings and sighed. Trust Alec to call her while she was standing in the middle of a room full of fake genitalia.

"This had better be important," she told him warningly.

"_Hello to you too, Max_," Alec drawled lazily. "_Sleep well? Had your coffee yet? Eviscerated your neighbors?_"

"Okay, okay, hello," she conceded, rolling her eyes. "Now why are you calling me?"

"_There's been a change in plans tonight. I can't pick you up_," Alec replied. "_I'll have to meet you at the party instead_."

Max's jaw clenched. "Something came up?" she echoed slowly, a lethal edge tingeing her tone. "You've known about this thing for a week."

"_I know and I'm sorry_," Alec temporized. "_Look, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. All I'm saying is that I can't drive you in. I promise that I'll be there and do the rounds as your arm candy_."

Max suppressed a frustrated growl. "Alec –"

"Oh my God, Max, you have to get this one! It has six speeds, a remote control and I guarantee it'll make your toes curl," Kendra said in a voice loud enough to make the X5's cheeks redden all over again.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line for a moment following Kendra's exclamation.

"_Max_," Alec began, sounding slightly strangled, "_Where exactly are you_?"

"Uh… my blender broke."

"_You need a blender with a toe-curling function_?" Alec asked, amusement creeping into his tone. Max's face flamed and Kendra nudged her shoulder.

"Is that Romeo?" the blonde asked.

"Don't call him Romeo," Max grumbled as Kendra snatched the phone from her nerveless fingers.

"Shouldn't you know better than to disturb a girl while she's getting dolled up? You're messing with a centuries-old female ritual here," Kendra chided him good-naturedly.

"_Hey, I'm doing the polite thing by giving her advance warning about a change in plans_," Alec defended himself. "_I'm the good guy here. Now what's this about six speeds and toe-curling_?"

"We're just shopping," Kendra chirruped merrily as she wandered down the aisle, out of Max's immediate reach. "For naughty things..."

"_Tell me quick before she takes the phone back_," Alec urged her.

"… and if you're lucky, you might even get to watch her use 'em," Kendra enthused.

"Give me that!" Max squawked.

"The phone or the toy?" Kendra asked mischievously as the brunette practically tackled her in a bid to reclaim the communication device. Max seized the phone and scrambled to reclaim her composure.

"Fine. Whatever," Max huffed at Alec, dragging a hand through her hair. "I'll find my own way there." She snapped the phone shut and put it away.

"You okay?" Ames asked, regarding her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Yeah, I just need to hire a car or something for tonight. Mine's in for repairs," Max groused, her frazzled sensibilities taking yet another hit. "Kendra, do you know the number for the local cab company?"

"Did he just punk out on you?" Kendra demanded, looking outraged on her friend's behalf.

"No, he's meeting me there," Max informed her.

"Meeting you where?" Ames prompted them.

"A work party," Kendra supplied. "For Sutherlands. You know, the advertising agency?"

"Actually, I do," Ames nodded. "If you need a ride, I'm happy to pitch in. It just so happens I'm on the guest list. The Ronald residence, right?"

Max nodded numbly. "You're invited?"

"Money kind of runs in the family," White nodded. "Someone had to attend and I drew the short straw. What time can I pick you up?"

"Uh…"

"Seven," Kendra promptly told him when Max hesitated.

"All right, just make sure you give me the address before you make a run for it," White chuckled, leaving the brunette to wonder how her life had brought her to a point where a gay man in a leopard-print thong would end up escorting her to a work function.

A few hours later, Max emerged from Sadie's red-faced, perfectly coiffed and clutching a plain cardboard box that contained the Lava Monkey 6000 that Ames and Kendra had insisted on buying for her – a purchase that would be shoved into the back of her closet when she got home and never, ever see the light of day if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Fear not, my feline friend. I know how to work a party," Ames assured her that night as they moved towards the entrance of the mansion Reagan Ronald called home. The glossy black Mercedes purred its way back down the lengthy drive, leaving Max no avenue of escape.

_Feline friend?_ Max bit her tongue and focused on convincing herself that it was a bad idea to drag her strange companion somewhere quiet and gag him. Her temper was rather frayed and she couldn't afford to lose it in such a public setting.

She was just glad that White had chosen to forgo the crushed velvet suit and frilly lace cravat she had subconsciously been dreading. Normal would have fired her on the spot if she showed up on the arm of anyone so spectacularly dressed. Instead, Ames had elected for the more traditional black tuxedo and shiny shoes.

They strode into the foyer, Max discreetly searching the area for her real date. If Alec was late, she would personally see to it that he was incapable of fathering children. Her keen eyes flitted around, taking in every detail, yet there was no sign of him. Her teeth scraped against the inside of her cheek as she looked at the delicate watch that encircled her wrist.

Alec had six minutes before his head – and other parts of his anatomy – were officially on the chopping block.

"Not here?" Ames guessed and Max shook her head. "I can wait with you if you like," he offered.

"It's fine," she assured him quickly. "Go on. He knows he can't flake on this."

White studied her for a moment and finally nodded. "Play nice, kitty."

Max rolled her eyes at him and waved him off.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Ames told her truthfully as he retreated.

Max sighed, hating that the compliment sent a wave of relief rolling over her. The last two days had been stressful and though she didn't usually pay much mind to her looks, it was important that she made the right kind of impression at these functions.

As usual, it had turned out that Kendra was right. X-rated product-mongering aside, Sadie _did_ know precisely what she was doing. By the time the beautician was finished, Max had been waxed, plucked, exfoliated and then massaged to the point where she'd actually dozed. Her hair had been shampooed, trimmed, styled and blow-dried to fall around her shoulders in raven-hued perfection. Her make-up was fresh and subtle… and it had felt nice to sit back and be spoiled for a brief time.

By the time she had gotten back to her apartment, hidden the never-to-be-thought-of-again sex toy and finished getting ready, Max had been prepared to admit that the time and expense had been worth it. The one-shouldered gown of midnight blue silk had a slightly Grecian look to it and hugged her curves in all the right places. She felt… feminine.

The fact that she was also pissed off was completely Alec's fault. Patience was not one of her virtues.

_Tick… tick… tick…_

Max could hear each second ticking over as the hands on her watch circled around. She didn't need to look at it to know what time it was. Six minutes quickly became four, then two. Max folded her arms across her chest and continuously tapped her index finger against her bicep, seized by the completely unladylike urge to growl under her breath.

One minute.

"Max, are you coming inside?" Sam asked, his voice coming from behind her. "Normal's looking for us."

X5-452 clamped down on the urge to say something completely scathing and unprofessional and plastered on her best expression of false pleasantry as she turned to face her co-worker. He actually managed to look rather dashing in his formal black ensemble.

"Sure, I'm just waiting for Alec," she replied, trying to keep her voice light. "I'll be right there."

Sam frowned. "You know Normal's gonna tear you a new one if you're not making the rounds in thirty seconds, right? Date or no date."

"I said I'll be there in a minute," Max snapped peevishly, the last vestiges of her good mood evaporating like smoke. She really didn't need any more aggravation right at that moment. She opened her clutch purse and grabbed her cell phone, punching in Alec's number from memory.

_Pick up, pick up_, she mentally urged him but it rang out.

"Max, come on," Sam insisted. "His name's on the guest list, right?"

"Yeah –"

"So security knows to let him in," Sam reasoned. "Now get your backside in there before Normal has a fit."

Max couldn't argue with that. Clenching her teeth, she allowed Sam to escort her through the immense house to the hall where the guests were circulating.

Ames noticed her entrance and shot her a questioning look. She shook her head in response and the hacker excused himself, weaving his way through the throng until he reached her.

"Just smile and picture everyone naked. It works for me," White whispered to her when he arrived at her side, flashing a lascivious grin at Sam. "Now introductions, if you please, Miss Guevara," he said at a more customary volume.

Left with little choice, Max obliged him. "Sam, this is Ames White. Sam is Sutherlands' Regional Sales Director."

Sam narrowed his eyes at White as he offered his hand politely "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, but I'd certainly like to know you," Ames replied, licking his lips as his fingers clasped Sam's hand and tilted it, a peculiar gleam lighting up his eyes. "You must tell me where you get your nails done," he said smoothly, smiling at Sam in a manner that couldn't be misinterpreted. Sam shifted slightly but made no effort to free himself from White's grip.

"A place on Seneca," he replied, clearing his throat slightly, and Ames finally released him.

_No way_… Max thought, her mind instantly jumping to the dual-purpose salon she had attended that very day.

"Sadie's?" Ames asked knowingly.

_Okay, it could be worse_, Max tried to comfort herself as she inwardly cringed. _White could be hitting on Normal_.

"There you are!"

_Speak of the devil_… she sighed in resignation as her boss materialized out of the crowd with his wife on his arm. "Mister Ronald," she greeted him with a smile that was going to be hurting her cheeks by the time the night was through. "Missus Ronald, it's so nice to see you again."

Sam quickly issued a similar welcome as Ames cleared his throat delicately, arching one eyebrow at Max.

"Right… this is Ames White," Max choked out.

"Betty Ronald," the woman said politely as Ames smiled, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles. In stark contrast to his earlier behavior, he didn't linger over the gesture.

"Do you dance, Missus Ronald?" White asked gallantly.

"Oh yes, I adore it but Reagan isn't interested in that sort of thing," she said wistfully.

"Well, perhaps you'd allow me the honor?" Ames prompted her, smiling at Normal's wife with more charisma than Max would have thought he'd waste on the opposite sex. "Maybe he'll join in if we set a good example?"

"I'd be delighted!" Betty declared.

"Behave…" Ames purred in a gently admonishing whisper aimed at Max and whisked Betty onto the dance floor. He bent a significant glance at the transgenic female before focusing on the task of guiding his partner around the other couples, all of whom were moving at a sedate pace that echoed the bland music being played – undoubtedly at Normal's behest. The difference was immediately apparent. White danced with grace and energy, sweeping Betty around with skill and enthusiasm that made them stand out among the crowd. Betty happily matched him, looking like she was having the time of her life.

Despite herself, Max's lips twitched as she watched. However temperamental her employer may have been, his wife seemed genuinely nice and it was good to see someone having fun at the party. If this was any indication of the kind of shindig Normal put together, Max was in for some long, boring nights in the line of duty.

Thankfully, Normal's attention was aimed squarely at Sam when Max's phone vibrated a few minutes later.

"Excuse me for just one second," she said quickly and stepped away from the two men, snatching the phone from her purse. Sure enough, Alec's name mocked her in all its liquid crystal glory.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked in a sweet tone laced with steel.

"_Max_…" Alec hesitated for a moment before plunging onwards. "_I can't make it_."

"Very funny."

"_It's not a joke_," he sighed.

"Alec, you can't bail on me," Max hissed through the taut, utterly fake smile plastered across her face for the benefit of the guests. "I am paying you to not bail on me!"

"_Max, I'm sorry_," Alec repeated. "_It's okay though, you don't pay for me if I'm not there_."

"So not the point!" Max reprimanded him, her voice unconsciously rising. "Alec, if you're not here in half an hour, I swear –"

"There'll be no swearing around my clients, Missy Miss," Normal interjected and Max had to consciously tell her fingers to resist the urge to crush the phone she was holding.

"_Max, I've gotta go_," Alec said and the brunette wanted to shove the regret she could hear in his tone down his throat until he choked on it. The steady beeping that signaled the end of the call made her swallow hard.

_Son of a fucking bitch_!

"I hope that was your Golden Boy telling you he's on his way," Normal said pointedly.

Max pursed her lips, mentally trying to gauge how badly Normal would react to her suddenly-dateless status. "Listen, Mister Ronald –"

"May I have this dance?" Ames interposed smoothly, smiling at the trio comprised of Max, Sam and Normal. At that moment, Max could have kissed him. But before she could open her mouth to accept out of sheer desperation for a distraction, White seized Normal in a classic tango stance.

As the first stunned protest burbled forth from Normal's lips, Ames started moving, pulling his unwilling partner across the dance floor. Max's jaw went slack as she froze on the spot, rooted to the ground in horror as giggles and gasps erupted around them.

_My career is over,_ Max inwardly despaired as the waking nightmare played out. Ames manhandled her boss back and forth, heedless of the way Normal was scrabbling to get away. People pointed and laughed and whispered while the band belted out another chorus with gusto.

"Unhand me this instant!" cried Normal, whose voice rose an octave as Ames dipped him with a flourish.

Sam saw the mortification in Max's wide-eyed expression, knew she was imagining her job getting flushed down the toilet for being the one who introduced Ames to Normal, and took pity on her for the first time since he'd met her. It didn't take a genius to figure out she'd just been stood up and no-one deserved that, especially when they worked for Reagan Ronald.

Sam slipped through the crowd and towards the odd couple.

"Okay, how about you let Mister Ronald here have a breather, huh?" Sam suggested, looking pointedly at Normal who was being dipped a second time and nodded like one of those toy dogs with the bouncy heads.

"But then who will I dance with?" Ames asked with a mischievous – and distinctly flirtatious – glimmer in his eyes as he gazed at Sam, one eyebrow rising in challenge.

For a moment, Sam strongly considered walking away and letting Normal languish in homophobic Hell. It would serve the man right but he had the power to make everyone miserable come Monday, which wasn't anything to sneeze at. Then there was Max, abandoned and embarrassed by the whole spectacle.

Ames plucked the rose from the lapel of his jacket, biting down on the stem with his teeth, and moved to continue his display. Sam swore that he heard Normal's back crack from being held in the dip for so long.

"Okay, okay," Sam said quickly, stopping him mid-step. Ames flashed him a triumphant look and released Normal, who staggered to get his balance back. White stepped into Sam's personal space and both men moved into an intimate dance-hold, cheek-to-cheek as they paced the floor in time with the music. White waggled his brows and Sam shook his head, seizing hold of the rose with his own lips to claim it for himself.

"If you were looking to get my attention, you did a damn good job," Sam muttered around the stem.

"Wonderful," Ames replied with a lascivious wink. "Perhaps I can persuade you to join me for dinner tomorrow night. I've been told that my Red Lobster Alfredo is a treat and I've got a bottle of Chateau Mouton Rothschild Pauillac '95 just begging to be shared by the fire." He glanced at the blond man. "Unless you think I'm being too forward?"

Sam gave Ames an incredulous look. "After that display? No, I thought you were the quiet type," he deadpanned. "You're just lucky I have a habit of going after what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Ames asked encouragingly.

Sam's lips quirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm ruined!" Normal lamented from the sidelines, looking like someone had just assaulted him with a trout as he stared at the two men. He looked about, his angry gaze quickly zeroing in on Max. "This is all your fault, Missy Miss!"

"What?" Max yelped, her temper flaring. "You're blaming me for this? You invited him!" She gestured wildly at the dance floor that was devoid of any occupants save the couple finishing up their tango. Max felt the first stirrings of a migraine as she watched Ames and Sam disappear into the crowd at long last.

"Next you'll be bringing Sappho's daughters to work!" Normal continued, the vein at his temple throbbing ominously.

"Mister Ronald?" a new voice chimed in sweetly.

Normal's head snapped around, his horn-rimmed glasses sliding down the front of his nose, to find a middle-aged woman wearing a pale green gown hovering by his side.

"Yes?" he huffed, belatedly trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, I just wanted to say how lovely it is to see a man with such an open policy in dealing with his employees," the woman gushed, making both Normal and Max blink in surprise. Normal's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Normal finally said, staring at her in blatant disbelief.

"I'd never heard anything about Sutherlands being an equal opportunity employer," she continued, sounding breathless with excitement. "It's so refreshing!"

"Well, uh…" Normal stammered.

"I'd love to discuss running our advertising through your firm…"

Max took the opportunity to slink away, picking up speed as soon as she had put a reasonable distance between herself and her boss. She darted into the corridor in a flurry of silk and closed the door behind her, replaying the entire horrifying scene in her head with a groan.


End file.
